Kitsune Love
by Kachorro
Summary: suspendido para ser reescrito... espero comprendan.
1. MI nuevo hogar

Ni Naruto ni Digimon me pertenecen si no a sus todo poderosos creadores.

Kachorro: hola aquí kachorro con un nuevo fic, si ya se soy un irresponsable que saca fics nuevos cada vez que puede.

Eri: si deberías terminarlos pero en vez de eso prefieres jugar con Neko Eri.

Kachorro: (gota en la nuca) ya conocen a Eri.

Eri: hola soy neko eri la esclava de kachorro.

Kachorro: no eres mi esclava.

Eri: eso no me dijiste ayer cuando me encadenaste.

Kachorro: amm ignoren eso y pasemos al fic que es lo que imprta.

Eri: nya acaso Kachorrito quiere jugar de nuevo con neko eri.

Kachorro: (derrotado) solo comenzemos con el fic.

Cap 1 MI nuevo hogar.

Era una tarde catastrófica en la plaza de shinjuku cuando 4 niños en compañía de 4 criaturas enfrentaban a otra criatura de de aspecto difícil de describir ya que emanaba una energía rojiza y salían criaturas robóticas de ella.

?: Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado Gallantmon(Takato) . Dijo un ser robótico con cara de conejo.

Gallantmon: no te preocupes Megagargomon (Henry), necesito que tu y Sakuyamon (Rika) ataquen a distancia mientras Justimon (Ryo) y yo atacamos de frente. Explico el guerrero de blanca armadura.

Sakuyamon: Takato.

Gallantmon: si Rika.

Sakuyamon: ten cuidado por favor.

Gallantmon: no te preocupes Rika lo tendré.

Mientras nuestros niños elegidos libraban esa batalla en un lugar muy lejano un moreno deformado y un rubio con furia evidente se atacaban mutuamente, el moreno por desertar de la aldea que según el solo le alejaba de su camino de vengador y el rubio por regresar a su ¨hermano¨ al buen camino todo por la estúpida promesa que le hizo a cierta chica de pelo rosa que miraba preocupada el horizonte donde ya se dirigían ella a convencer a Sasuke y Kakashi ayudar al alumno que admiraba por que a pesar del odio que le demostraba la aldea nunca se rindió.

Sasuke: vaya dobe, has mejorado un poco con la ayuda de ese Sanin.

Naruto: estas dispuesto a volver por las buenas o tendré que noquearte teme.

Sasuke: por favor tu lastimarme no me hagas reír.

Naruto: esta bien tú lo quisiste.

Sasuke: es hora de ver quien es el mejor de todos.

Naruto apareció un clon que le ayudaba tomar el Chakra necesario para crear una bola de energía mientras el moreno juntaba Chakra en su mano donde comenzaron a aparecer muchos rayos.

Un poco cerca de ahí.

Kakashi: maldición sus Chakras están por los cielos tengo que apresurarme.

Sakura: Sasuke kun ya voy.

Con Naruto Y Sasuke:

Naruto/Sasuke: Rasengan/Chidori.

Kakashi: maldición llegamos muy tarde.

Sakura: (preocupada) Naruto. (Pensado) ¿Por que grite Naruto? ¿Acaso me preocupo por el?

Al llegar vieron a Sasuke inconsciente y Naruto parado con dificultad.

Kakashi: ¿Naruto estas bien?

Naruto: claro… Sakura chan cumplí mi promesa. Cayó desmayado.

Sakura: gracias Naruto.

Mientras los niños elegidos.

?: VAMOS DEBEN RENDIRSE LAS CRITURAS HUMANAS SOLO SON UN ERROR EN EL PROGRAMA.

Gallantmon: por favor ¿crees que esas palabras que dices son ciertas? tus palabras son erróneas todos los digimon y seres vivos tienen el derecho de vivir.

?: Yo jamás me equivoco y para demostrártelo también dejare que mis pequeños conquisten otros lugares. Estiro su brazo pasando algo que jamás esperaron el brazo creo un agujero en donde se miraba un extenso valle con 4 personas.

Kakashi: (impresionado) ¿que es eso?

Sakura: demonios ¿de donde vino ese brazo?

Kakashi: Sakura llévate a Naruto y a Sasuke yo detendré esta cosa.

Sakura: ¿pero Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: (molesto) Sakura no me cuestiones.

Sakura: Kyaaaaa auxilio.

Kakashi: Sakura!

Entonces nomas se miro como una silueta naranja a gran velocidad impactaba un fuerte golpe al gran brazo.

?: aaaa estúpida criatura yo me encargare de ti.

Naruto: si tocas a mi familia te mato.

Entonces se mostro ante los ninjas una gran cara morada.

?: Ahí estas, no se que tipo de energía te rodea pero tu me servirás para ganar esta guerra donde la tecnología ganara.

Naruto se arrojo contra la bestia a ese agujero donde estaba el brazo y entonces cuando la bestia saco el brazo del agujero cuando Naruto entro el agujero se cerro.

Sakura: Naruto!

Kakashi: maldición lo hemos perdido.

Sakura: yo tuve la culpa, Kakashi sensei por pedirle a Naruto que trajera a esta basura.

Kakashi: no te preocupes Sakura que ya recibirá su castigo.

Así se fueron los dos ninjas a dar la noticia de que el Uchiha había vuelto pero que el ¨demonio¨ como llamaban al rubio había desaparecido, claro escondiendo como desapareció no querían alarmar a los habitantes diciendo que de un agujero salió un brazo que los ataco y se llevo a Naruto.

Mientras en la otra batalla.

Gallantmon: esperen ¿que hace un humano aquí?

Megagargomon: ¿dijiste un humano Takato?

Naruto: tu vas a morir por a ver atacado a Sakura chan.

?: esta energía es temible.

Los Tamer miraban con asombro como al chico lo rodeaba una energía Naranja.

Gallantmon: iré a ayudarlo el Delipa es muy fuerte.

Justimon: te acompaño.

Gallantmon: no debes ayudar aquí.

Naruto: Rasengan. Esa bola de energía golpeo a la criatura asiéndola caer.

Sakuyamon: interesante. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Justimon: Rikaaaa!

Naruto volteo y vio a la chica de maya negra en el cuerpo y pelo blanco ser atrapada por un tentáculo enorme.

Naruto: maldición.

Justimon: es rápido, ¿mas rápido que yo?

Naruto se movió lo más rápido que pudo sacando un Kunai que envolvió en Chakra rojo y corto el tentáculo.

Naruto: ¿esta bien?

Sakuyamon: si gracias.

Naruto: bueno debo destruir estas cosas Kitsune chan nos veremos después.

?: No se preocupen niños elegidos.

Megagargomon: son las bestias sagradas.

Azulongmon: ese chico que lucha el de manto naranja es muy poderoso pero no le teman no siento oscuridad en su interior. (dragon de viento con cadenas en el cuerpo)

Delipa: jajaja son solo unas basuras sin sentido jamás podrán derrotarme soy superior.

Naruto: hablas de superioridad eso que dices es solo una mentira.

Gallantmon: espera chico no ataques de esa manera.

Naruto: Rasengan!.

?: (Naru chan debes de pensar las cosas mas claramente)

Naruto: de que hablas kyubi.

Kyubi: (De que estoy preocupada por ti, vinimos a este lugar desconocido y no sabremos como volver.)

Naruto: quédate tranquila que una vez que termine con este monstruo nos quedaremos a vivir aquí donde nadie podrá molestarnos y tratarnos como nos trataban en Konoha.

Kyubi: (¿Estas diciendo que no planeabas volver Naru chan?)

Naruto: así es planeaba quedarme en algún lugar donde yo no sea tratado como basura.

Kyubi: Bueno es tu decisión Naru chan ahora tienes acceso a mi Chakra para acabaron esa cosa y vivir felices.

Naruto: gracias Ka san.

Kyubi: ahora mi pequeño Naruto ataca a esa cosa junto con ese guerrero para comenzar nuestra nueva vida felices.

Naruto: oye tú.

Gallantmon: que se te ofrece chico.

Naruto: ataquemos juntos para destruir a esta bestia.

Gallantmon: interesante propuesta esta bien hagámoslo chico.

Así ambos guerreros comenzaban a cargar sus ataques más poderosos.

Delipa: no lo permitiré. Se arrojo sobre ellos.

Naruto: Rasengan.

Gallantmon: Eliseo Final!

Hubo una gran explosión que atrajo la atención de las bestias sagradas.

Azulongmon: niños elegidos este chico que acaba de entrar a esta dimensión no es malo ni tampoco la criatura en su interior.

Ebonwumon: si no me equivoco es un pariente lejano de nosotros. (Tortuga gigante de con un árbol en el caparazón y dos cabezas de dinosaurio.)

Zhuqiaomon: eso es verdad es una bijuu. (Fénix)

Justimon: ¿Qué es un bijuu?

Azulongmon: los bijuu son dioses tratados como demonios y son encerrados en una persona por su gran poder destructivo Sakuyamon necesitamos que liberes a la bijuu que esta en el interior del chico.

Sakuyamon: esta bien… Koungoukai Mandara.

Al haber hecho el ataque dirigido a Naruto que nunca se dio cuenta que el sello fue eliminado, su Chakra fluía con mayor estabilidad dándole mas fuerza en sus ataques, pero ocurrió un efecto secundario que noto Kyubi al momento de ser liberada.

Megagargomon: esperen ¿quieren decir que además de la dimensión del digimundo todavía hay otros?

Azulongmon: así es joven Wong existen muchas dimensiones.

Baihumon: parece que es Kyubi no Yoko.

Sakuyamon: ¿y entonces que debemos hacer con el chico?

Zhuqiaomon: no lo dejen solo.

Baihumon: así es el lugar del que vienen los bijuu es un lugar muy cruel ya que sus portadores siempre son maltratados por la gente y nunca reciben cariño.

Azulongmon: confió en ustedes niños elegidos para que nuestro huésped reciba un poco de alegría del cual me imagino no a recibido en años una cosa mas los bijuu pueden cambiar a su forma humana no se sorprendan que el chico les diga que la persona que no se separa de el sea algún familiar de el.

Todos: entendido

Mientras ambos ataques golpearon al Delipa el ataque de Gallantmon lo partió mientras que el ultimo Rasengan de Naruto lo destruyo por completo causando la liberación de Juri quien callo en brazos de Gallantmon, cuando toco piso se desapareció la digievolucion, apareciendo Juri en brazos de Takato.

Takato: hola Juri.

Juri: Hola Takato.

?: Takato!

Takato: hola chicos.

Rika: ¿donde esta el chico de Naranja?

Takato: eh cierto no lo eh visto desde que me ayudo.

Juri: tenemos que buscarlo.

Mientras bajo unos escombros alguien se movia.

Naruto: au creo que los golpes de Sakura chan esta volviéndose mas fuertes.

Kyubi: jmjmjm tranquilo Naru chan ya todo esta bien. Al lado de Naruto estaba una chica de pelo rojo que llegaba a las rodillas tenia unas orejas de zorro en la cabeza, ojos color rojo sangre, de figura muy hermosa, piernas blancas largas y toreadas, vestía un Kimono negro sin mangas que dejaba ver sus muy definidos pechos y llegaba a media pierna en el cual tenia una abertura que mostraba ambas piernas, llevaba una katana en la cintura y dejaba una cola de zorro a la vista.

Naruto: Kasan.

Kyubi: Shhh tranquilo mi Naru chan tienes que descansar. Así llevo al rubio bajo un árbol en el parque más cercano y lo recostó en su regazo.

Mientras los Tamer.

Rika: ¿lo encontraron?

Takato: no parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ryo: vaya Rika no sabia que ya habías olvidado que estabas enamorada de mi.

Rika: cállate nunca me enamoraría de un patán como tu.

Todos comenzaron a reír cuando escucharon que alguien susurraba un canción de cuna.

Lacrimosa Dies Illa

Qua Resurget Ex Favilla

Judicandus Homo Reus

Hiue Ergo Parce Deus

Pie Jesu Domine.

Rika: canta muy hermoso.

Kenta: waaaaaaa es muy linda la canción.

Hirokazu: eso es verdad.

Takato: su voz es muy linda, y el chico se ve muy descansado.

Henri: esto aun me intriga como es que esa mujer lo tiene así, a menos que.

Terriermon: ¿que piensas Henri?

Henri: tal vez ella es Kyubi, la diosa de la que nos hablaron las bestias sagradas.

Rika: eso podría ser verdad, no recuerdan que Azulongmon: nos dijo que los bijuu cuando están afuera de su portador pueden tomar forma humana.

Guilmon: Takato, Guilmon siente que esa chica es muy dulce, Guilmon cree que esa chica es muy linda para Takato.

Takato: jajajaja cállate Guilmon.

Judicandus Homo Reus

Hiue Ergo Parce Deus

Pie Jesu Domine.

Fragmento tomado de D Gray man- Lala no komori uta

Naruto: cantas muy hermoso ka san

Kyubi: acérquense se que están ahí no sean tímidos.

Rika: nos descubrió.

Kyubi: vamos linda no te lastimare.

Kenta: vamos Rika no hagas esperar a la dama acércate a ella.

Rika: pero oigan donde están todos.

Kenta: nos cuentas como te fue.

Takato: no te preocupes Rika yo te acompaño.

Rika: ¿y Juri?

Henri: se la llevaron Kenta y Hirokazu, pero no te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos.

Rika: huy estos idiotas siempre es lo mismo.

Asi Rika, Takato y Henri caminaron hasta donde estaba la bijuu peliroja con apariencia de zorro.

Kyubi: mucho gusto jovencitos yo soy kyubi y el es mi hijo Naruto. Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Rika.

Rika: mucho gusto señora.

Kyubi: Uzumaki.

Rika: mi nombre es rika, el castaño es Takato y el peli azul es Henri.

Takato: mucho gusto señora Uzumaki. Hizo una reverencia.

Henri: es todo un placer.

Rika: solo quería darle las gracias a su hijo por haberme rescatado en la pelea esa.

Kyubi: lo se a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca nunca le a gustado ver gente lastimada

Naruto: Ka san no soy un cabeza hueca.

Kyubi: claro que lo eres pero bueno ven recárgate en mi que es mejor que nos vayamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

Rika: si no tienen donde dormir pueden venir a mi casa hay muchas habitaciones.

Kyubi: no queremos incomodar pero gracias linda. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras rika se sonrojaba.

Rika: (sonrojada) no es problema enserio, (Pensando) por que siento que no me quiero despegar de este chico.

Kyubi: ¿estas segura Rika?

Rika: claro vengan.

Fin del capitulo.

Kachorro: espero que les haya gustado.

Eri: nya bueno a mi me gusto Kachorrito ¿que dices otro round con tu neko Eri?

Kachorro: (sonrrojado) aaa que demonios dices Eri chan.

Eri: nya vamos solo relájate.

Kachorro: no eri espera eso no se hace asi.

Mientras estos 2 corren mejor esperen el siguiente capitulo de Kitsune love.

Kachorro: espera eso que estas agarrando es mi… aaahhh.

Eri: sabia que te redirías a mi encantos.

Censurado

Adiós.


	2. Adaptandose

Kachorro: bueno veo que no ha habido respuestas al fic.

Eri: nya neko Eri trsite.

Eri: ¿oye que tienes planeado para hoy?

Kachorro: a eso es una sorpresa.

Eri: pondrás lemon. (ojos con estrellita y cara de niña emocionada)

Kachorro: am no Eri, no creo que esta historia tenga lemon.

Eri: (molesta con las mejillas infladas) ¿Por qué no?

Kachorro: am por que son unos niños de 13 años.

Eri: jajaja no me hagas reír, déjame decirte que tu me hacías muchas cosas a tus 13 años.

Kachorro: cof, cof, am eso no eh cierto.

Eri: claro que si, (emocionada) recuerdo que una vez me ataste a tu cama y me.

Kachorro: (tapándole la boca) bueno pasemos al fic, mientras castigo a Neko Eri.

Eri: (voz seductora y jugando con sus dedos en el pecho del autor) ¿que clase de castigo?

Kachorro: (nerviso) am pues.

Eri: vamos no puedo esperar para mi castigo, ah cierto chicos disfruten de Kitsune love, ya que ahora Kachorro y yo haremos un CatWolf love adiós.

Kachorro: estoy jodido.

Cap. 2 adaptandose

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Naruto y Kyubi habían llegado a Shinjuku y ese tiempo Rika y el resto de los tamers los ayudaban en lo que podían, en varias ocasiones Rika no dejaba de insistir en que Naruto y Kyubi se mudaran a su casa ya que su madre y abuela aceptaron al momento de platicarles como el rubio la salvo cuando estaban enfrentado al monstruoso Delipa (D- raper).

Flashback:

Ya ha pasado 4 días desde que Naruto y Kyubi ayudaron el la pelea todo había vuelto a la normalidad todos los tamers volvían a sus vidas junto con sus camaradas.

Residencia de la familia Nonaka.

Rumiko (madre de Rika): vaya Rika te vez un mas feliz de lo normal.

Rika: es que así me siento.

Seiko (abuela de Rika): eso me alegra.

Rumiko: no será por ese chico moreno de dientes blancos que tanto te gusta.

Rika se estaba sonrojando y enojando por el tema.

Seiko: no, hija yo creo que es mas bien por el joven Matsuda ese chico a ayudado mucho a nuestra pequeña Rika.

Rika: (nerviosa y sonrojada) claro que no se equivocan en lo de Ryo lo detesto se cree mejor que yo, en cambio Takato siempre me ayuda pero no se trata de el además a el lo veo como un hermano que me cuida.

Rumiko: entonces el joven Wong.

Rika: (sonrojada gritando) no tampoco tiene que ver con Henry.

En eso interviene Renamon.

Renamon: (calmada) están equivocadas, es por el chico que le salvo la vida.

Rika quedo tiesa con esas palabras de su camarada, con estos amigos para que querer enemigos eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente.

Rumiko: (sonriente) Renamon es un gusto verte, pero dime ¿por que siempre te escondes?

Renamon: siento que soy de mas ayuda escondida por si llegara a suceder algo, así puedo proteger a mi nueva familia.

Seiko: eso es bueno Renamon, pero sabes que en esta casa eres bienvenida no hay necesidad de que te escondas.

Renamon: no se que hacer, Rika es la que me dice que siempre este alerta.

Seiko: cambiando de tema Renamon podrías decirnos quien es este príncipe que salvo a nuestra pequeña Rika.

Renamon: no se mucho de el, solo que se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y que vive von su madre Hitomi llegaron de una manera muy extraña al momento en que estábamos luchando contra el Delipa.

Rumiko: te refieres a la cosa roja.

Renamon: precisamente.

Rumiko: ¿y dime como es?

Renamon: bueno.

Rika: (enojada) Renamon cállate.

Rumiko: (disgustada) Rika no seas grosera que Renamon sea tu compañera de pelea no significa que la trates como tal.

Renamon: (tranquila) no se preocupe señora Nonaka.

Rika: (nerviosa) si quieren les digo pero dejen de deducir cosas que no van para ningún lado.

Rumiko: (impresionada) no puede ser.

Rika: ¿que? ¿Pasa algo?

Seiko: (impresionada como su hija) te has enamorado.

Rika se puso tan roja que a cierta Hyuga le daría envidia su rojo escarlata en la piel.

Rika: claro que no, lo conozco de 4 días y solo lo considero un buen amigo.

Seiko: vaya eso es extraño.

Rumiko: si ya que siempre tardo en hacer amigos.

Rika: (con la cabeza baja) es que, no se por que el es diferente, siento que el y yo nos podremos entender.

Rumiko: ¿y donde viven?

Rika: están viviendo en un motel cerca del parque.

Seiko: sabes deberíamos invitarlos a vivir aquí un tiempo, ya que han salvado a nuestra pequeña.

Rumiko: (emocionada) que gran idea madre, tu que opinas Rika, te gustaría que tu príncipe se viniera a vivir un tiempo aquí.

Rika: (enrojecida) pues si no es molestia para ustedes.

Asi estuvo Rika intentando convencer a Hitomi (Kyubi) y Naruto de ir a vivir a la Residencia de las Nonaka.

Fin del flashback

Hitomi: (vergüenza) ¿estas segura linda?

Rika: vamos no se apene señora Uzumaki, su hijo y usted nos ayudaron en esa pelea en la que Naruto me salvo y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Naruto: ¿pero Rika chan?

Rika: (sonrojada) no te preocupes Naruto, tú y tu madre pueden quedarse. (Pensado) agrego chan a mi nombre, nos es que me moleste, es mas me agrada pero eso se utiliza con personas cercanas acaso quiere que seamos personas cercanas.

Hitomi: bueno pues vamos.

Así se dirigieron a la residenciada las Nonaka, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una señora de edad un una muchacha.

Rumiko: Bienvenidos a la Residencia Nonaka, mi nombre es Rumiko Nonaka.

Naruto: (reverencia) es un gusto Rumiko san, ¿pero dígame donde esta la madre de Rika chan?

Rumiko: (confundida y con una sonrisa) yo soy la madre de Rika.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba detrás de la nuca) perdone mi insolencia es que al verla tan joven supuse que era su hermana.

Rumiko: gracias y no te preocupes am.

Naruto: oh disculpe me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Rika no paso desapercibido esto parecía que Naruto estaba ligando a su madre lo cual la puso algo celosa.

Naruto: ¿y usted señora es?

Seiko: mi nombre es Seiko soy la abuela de Rika, pero no te preocupes por las formalidades puedes decirme abuela todos sus amigos me dicen abuela.

Rumiko: ¿y usted me imagino que es la madre de este jovencito tan educado?

Hitomi: así es Hitomi Uzumaki un placer, sabe no tengo como agradecerle la hospitalidad que nos esta brindando.

Seiko: no se preocupe, que su hijo ha salvado a nuestra pequeña Rika.

Rumiko: bueno que le parece si la llevo a su habitación mientras Rika lleva al joven Naruto a la de el.

Rika se sonrojo al escuchar dichas palabras de su madre.

Así caminaron un poco y llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, dicha habitación era mucho mas grande que su pequeño apartamento en Konoha, había una cama y un closet donde poner su ropa, también un pequeño mueble para colocar objetos y un librero.

Rika: (sonrojada) bueno Naruto esta será tu habitación, esta enfrente de la mía, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, o también una advertencia no se te ocurra pensar o hacer algo pervertido. (Pensando) ¿Por que le dije eso? Rika deja de pensar esas cosas pervertidas tu no eres así.

Naruto: (sonrisa zorruna) gracias Rika chan.

Rika: (nerviosa) bue… bueno am te dejare acomodar tus cosas, nos vemos en un rato.

Naruto: hai.

Por otro lado, Hitomi se sentía en el cielo ya que por fin estaba fuera de la jaula y podía tener una vida normal.

Rumiko: (sonriendo) se ve muy feliz Hitomi san.

Hitomi: es gracias a ustedes.

Rumiko: por favor no tanta formalidad creo que podremos ser muy buenas amigas, o hasta familia.

Hitomi: así que ya lo noto también.

Rumiko: si al parecer a mi hija le gusta su hijo, pero es algo orgullosa para aceptarlo.

Hitomi: cree que necesiten un empujón.

Rumiko: primero creo que deberíamos ver como se desarrolla su reciente amistad.

Hitomi: estoy de acuerdo.

Rumiko: bueno le eh dejado algo de ropa para que se pueda cambiar, a su hijo si quiere lo podremos llevar a conseguir ropa después.

Hitomi: am no me gustaría incomodar.

Rumiko: no es nada de eso, es solo que me gusta ayudar a la gente.

Hitomi: bueno gracias.

Rumiko: la cena estará lista en unos minutos por favor no duden en pasar a la sala con nostras.

Hitomi: gracias.

En la sala.

Seiko: Rika puedes ir a avisar al joven Naruto que ya esta la comida.

Rika: claro abuela.

Seiko: esta niña esta muy enamorada de Naruto.

Aparece Renamon.

Renamon: de eso no tengo duda señora Seiko.

Con Naruto.

Rika entra sin tocar como su mala costumbre a la habitación de Naruto.

Rika: oye Naruto ya esta la (sonrojada) cena. Rika estaba viendo a Naruto descubierto de su torso, un muy definido torso para un chico de 13 años.

Naruto: (Sonrisa zorruna) Gracias Rika chan.

Naruto se termino de vestir y traía su pantalón naranja clásico, con una camiseta negra y el símbolo del remolino.

Rika: (nerviosa) bueno vamos.

Mientras la cena transcurría muy amigablemente, una rubia de pechos generosos estaba muy bipolar, primero se alegro de que el traidor Uchiha había sido recuperado, luego se enfureció con dicho Uchiha ya que el ninja que consideraba como su nieto había desaparecido y ahora estaba triste por que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero sabia que no estaba sola ya que su compañero de equipo la estaba acompañando en su dolor, al igual que el sensei peliplata de su pequeño nieto.

Tsunade: (solloza) llévense a este traidor, no lo quiero ver frente mío ya recibirá su castigo.

XxX: tranquila Tsunade chan, veras que lo encontraremos.

Tsunade: (llorando) eso quiero creer Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: a ver Kakashi, podrías repetirme como es que Naruto desapareció.

Kakashi: vera, justo cuando llegamos Naruto había interceptado a Sasuke, pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta algo que parecía ser un brazo tomo a Sakura. Lo que causo que Naruto enfureciera y la salvara, entonces entro por donde salió el brazo y el agujero desapareció con Naruto adentro.

Tsunade: ¿pero que disparates estas diciendo Kakashi? eso no puede ser posible.

Kakashi: déjeme decirle que eso es muy posible Tsunade sama ya que si no me equivoco esa seria otra dimensión, podríamos ir a rescatar a Naruto, si yo tuviera mi Sharingan mas desarrollado.

Jiraiya: si mas no recuerdo el Sharingan es capaz de abrir dimensiones, pero seria muy peligroso arriesgarse y no volver.

Kakashi: eso me temo. (Con la cabeza agachada)

Tsunade: Kakashi, necesito que leas estos documentos que recién encontré, pero necesito que este Kurenai presente.

Kakashi: (nervioso) Kurenai, pe… pero ¿para que necesitamos a Kurenai chan?

Tsunade: es algo que les incumbe a ambos.

Jiraiya: así es Kakashi ya que tu al ser pupilo de Minato y Kurenai de Kushina esto les concierne a ambos, ya que fue algo que prometieron cuando eran Chunin.

Tsunade: nosotros como padrinos de Naruto no podemos decirle nada, pero ustedes si ya que esa promesa no es algo que el Sandaime haya prohibido, a decir verdad esto se le revelaría a Naruto al pasar el examen Chunin.

Kakashi: ¿y puedo saber de que trata el documento?

Tsunade: no por el momento, tendrás que esperar a que regrese Kurenai.

Kakashi: ¿cuando será eso?

Tsunade: te lo revelaremos en una semana y ella regresa mañana.

Kakashi: bueno si no me necesitan por ahora me retiro, Tsunade sama, Jiraiya sama cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla.

Tsunade: gracias Kakashi.

Y así desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Jiraiya: crees que es correcto decirles que Minato y Kushina querían que ellos se hicieran cargo de Naruto y lo adoptaran al terminar el examen Chunin.

Tsunade: si les decimos, esto motivara a Kakashi a decirle a Kurenai lo que siente y también intentara buscar a Naruto.

Jiraiya: vaya parece que tenias unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga, bueno Tsunade me debo de ir a.

Tsunade: (semblante triste) Jiraiya, podrías acompañarme un rato más con unas copas de sake.

Lo que vio Jiraiya le sorprendió, frente a el miro a una Tsunade derrotada, vulnerable. Así que decidió que no podía dejarla sola, ya que de seguro estaba pasándola muy mal.

Jiraiya: claro Tsunade, no podría dejar a mi gran amor sola.

Tsunade: por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo ganas de golpearte.

Mientras lejos una pelirosa estaba triste rodeada por sus amigas que no sabían por que.

XXX: ya dinos Sakura si no lo sacas de tu pecho no te sentirás mejor.

XxX: es… eso es ver… verdad Sakura san.

Sakura: es que por mi culpa Naruto desapareció.

Ino: (impresionada) ¿que como que Naruto desapareció?

Justo en ese momento apareció Kakashi, por esos rumbos escuchando la platica.

Hinata: (desesperada) dime Sakura como fue que Naruto desapareció.

Sakura: (al borde de las lagrimas) es que.

Hinata: (desesperada) dime, no te quedes callada.

Sakura: (lagrimas en sus ojos) es que es complicado de decir.

Hinata: (furiosa) creo que tu no quieres que Naruto se salve verdad, pues que mas da siempre fuiste la perra de Sasuke, maldita perrakura.

Ino: Hinata clámate no tienes por que decirle esas cosas a Sakura.

Hinata: ¿y tu que sabes de eso eh? también me vas a decir que Naruto fue importante para ti.

Ino: (sonrojada) am yo solo lo considero un buen amigo.

Hinata: eso es mentira. Prepara su golpe cuando aparecieron 5 sombras 2 agarrando a Hinata, 2 protegiendo a las chicas y una mirándola severamente.

Xxx: me decepcionas Hinata, rebajarte a esto solo por tu obsesión.

Hinata: (grito) no es una obsesión padre.

Hiashi: (grito) cállate, se muy bien que Uzumaki se ha ganado el respeto de nosotros, pero no debiste, repito no debiste actuar como lo acabas de hacer, Gai, Neji lleven a Hinata a casa la platica la terminaremos haya.

XXX: chicas están bien.

Ino: gracias Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei.

Hiashi: Haruno san, Yamanaka san pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija por favor discúlpenla.

Ino: no se preocupe Hyuga sama, Hinata no actuó como ella misma.

Hiashi: bueno chicas me retiro adiós. Se va caminado muy tranquilamente.

Kakashi: bueno Sakura ese asunto de Naruto es un secreto que solo tendremos que saber la verdad unos pocos.

Sakura: (triste) lo siento Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi abraza a Sakura para reconfortarla.

Sakura: yo tuve la culpa, sensei si no hubiera sido por la estúpida promesa de que trajera a Uchiha no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Kakashi: ya Sakura tranquila, no tuviste la culpa solo actuaste en defensa de el equipo 7, para verlo completo asi como una familia.

Kurenai: Kakashi ¿se puede saber de que tanto hablan?

Kakashi: te lo digo en un momento Kurenai, Ino.

Ino: si Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: lleva a Sakura a su casa, y si no es mucho pedir no la dejes sola esta noche ella te puede contar a ti lo que paso no a nadie mas por que veo que necesitara desahogarse.

Ino: hai, vamos Sakura.

Cuando comenzaron a alejarse las chicas la mujer de ojos color escarlata se quedo con el peliplata.

Kurenai: y bien Kakashi, ¿que paso con Naruto?

Kakashi: am creo que será mejor que hablemos de el mañana en la torre hokage con nuestros equipos y el de Gai.

Kurenai: esta bien, nos vemos mañana Kakashi. Se despidió del peliplata dándole un beso en su cachete.

Kakashi: adiós.

Mientras con Naruto.

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que se establecieron en la residencia Nonaka y pasaron muchos acontecimientos. Kyubi seguía entrenando en Taijutsu a Naruto para que no se oxidara pero eso no significaba que ahora como su ¨Ka san¨ fuera a ser mas sensible con esto ambos terminaban con varios moretes y discutiendo, lo cual hacia parecer que si eran en realidad madre eh hijo. También un día fue el representante de Rumiko y vio a kyubi a la que le ofreció trabajo al deslumbrarlo con su hermosa figura, Kyubi se rehusó pero termino convenciéndola ya que Rumiko le dijo que era muy confiable. También hubo unos pocos incidentes donde Rika se molestaba con Naruto por haber entrado al baño cuando ella estaba a media ducha, o que ocurría un accidente que los hacia pasar un rato algo embarazoso. Otros también como que comenzó a conocer mas a los tamers con quien logro llevarse a pedir de boca ya que Takato y Henri eran muy buenos cono el.

Pero esto nos lleva a una noche en una cena con las Nonaka y los Uzumaki.

Naruto: (grita) ¿pero porque?

Hitomi: por que ya no estamos en la aldea, puede que los combates que hagamos te sirvan para defenderte, o para ayudar a tus amigos con los digimon salvajes pero estamos en otro lugar Naru chan yo ya tengo trabajo y tu iras a la escuela.

Naruto: pero sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas Ka san.

Hitomi: por eso mismo, además tu fuiste el de la idea de hacer una nueva vida eso implica conseguir dinero, y por lo que me dijo Rumiko se necesita la escuela para poder conseguir un trabajo.

Naruto: mierda en estos momentos es cuando mas extraño Konoha.

Hitomi: no podemos hacer más, así que báñate y vete a dormir por que mañana iras a la escuela ya esta todo listo.

Naruto: (molesto) esta bien.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hitomi: Naruto levántate.

Naruto: 5 minutos mas.

Hitomi: si no te levantas Seiko no te hará el desayuno.

Naruto: ya voy, ya voy pero no me dejen si desayunar.

Hitomi: hay tienes todas tus cosas.

Naruto: esta bien.

Un desayuno mas tarde

Naruto: ¿donde esta Rika chan?

Rumiko: a ella se va muy temprano dice que no le gusta que la sigan.

Naruto: bueno am por donde debo ir.

A lo lejos se apareció un conocido castaño para los Uzumaki.

Takato: hey Naruto.

Hitomi: (sonriendo) buenos días Takato chan.

Takato: buenos días Uzumaki san, Nonaka san.

Rumiko: buenos días joven Matsuda.

Hitomi: Takato podrías dejar que Naruto te acompañe a tu escuela.

Takato: ¿como?

Hitomi: si veras es que lo inscribimos en tu escuela.

Takato: con mucho gusto Uzumaki san.

Hitomi: llámame Hitomi.

Takato: esta bien Hitomi san.

Hitomi: bien Naruto espero que te vaya bien nos vemos mas al rato.

Naruto: bueno adiós Ka sasn (besa la mejilla de Hitomi)

En el camino Takato y Naruto iban hablando muy amigablemente hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Takato: bueno Naruto, en el descanso nos vemos para platicar con Henri, Keta y Hirokazu.

Naruto: ¿que hay de Rika? ¿no se junta con ustedes?

Takato: eso es muy pocoas veces pero solo con migo y Henri, no acostumbra a juntarse con Hirokazu o Kenta, ya que siempre la cabrean pero bueno nos vemos mas al rato Naruto.

Naruto: seguro que si.

Takato: adiós.

Cuando se separaron Naruto empezó a buscar su aula.

Naruto: 4-3, 5-1, 5-2 aquí esta. Naruto toco la puerta y fue atendido por una señora joven de cabello largo marrón.

XXX: ¿si que se te ofrece?

Naruto: a vera señorita lo que pasa es que me entregaron esta hoja en la dirección y me dijeron que viniera a esta aula.

XXX: ya veo bueno adelante.

Naruto paso y miro unas pocas caras conocidas, como Takato, Henri, Yuri, Kenta, Hirokazu pero a quien reconoció y no le quito la vista de encima fue a cierta peliroja de ojos lila, que también se le quedo viendo algo sonrojada.

XXX: bueno clase por lo que ven tenemos un nuevo alumno, hola yo soy Kasumi (me dio hueva buscar el nombre) puedes presentarte ante la clase diciendo tu nombre, tus gustos, disgustos, tus aspiraciones y su pasatiempo.

Naruto: dejabu.

Srita. Kasumi: ¿perdón?

Naruto: no olvídelo, es que pensé haber escuchado eso antes pero bueno, hola soy Naruto Uzumaki me gusta el ramen, estar con mis amigos Takato, Henri, Hirokazu, Rika chan, entrenar combate con mi madre por que dice que quiere tener un hijo fuerte, no me gusta las personas que juzgan a los demás por su apariencia antes de conocerlas, mis aspiraciones es vivir en completa paz y calma si preocupaciones y mi pasatiempo es dibujar.

Srita. Kasumi: bueno Uzumaki san parece que ya conocías unas cuantas personas de aquí, así que parece que no habrá tanto problema en acoplarte, por ahora siéntate junto a Matsuda y Nonaka, lo bueno es que ahora que llegas no haremos mucho hoy será mas bien como un descanso para que conozcas a la clase esta bien.

Naruto: hola chicos parece que estaremos en la misma clase.

Takato: eso es genial no crees Henri.

Henri: exacto viejo, esto será lo mejor.

Naruto: (preocupado) Rika chan ¿te preocupa algo?

Rika: (nerviosa, sonrisa falsa) no, no te preocupes Naruto. (pensando) por que últimamente tengo estas ideas de Naruto, primero fue Ryo una persona calida pero superior, ahora que tengo a Naruto viviendo con migo no puedo decir que no me agrade, mas bien, mas bien.

Cabeza de Rika…

Terriermon: BIENVENIDOS AL DEBATE MENTAL DE RIKA DONDE ESTA DISPUESTA A VER POR CUAL DE ESTOS 3 CHICOS ESTA ENAMORAD.

Rika: (avergonzada) ¿que estas diciendo? Terriermon y ¿por que usas un traje con un moño rojo?

Terriermon: MOMANTAE RIKA MOMANTAE ESTA ES TU MENTE NO LA VIDA REAL ASI QUE COMENCEMOS.

Rika: (nerviosa y sonrojada) ¿co… comenzar con que?

Terriermon: DETRÁS DE LA CORTINA NUMERO UNO, ES MORENO DE OJOS AZULES LE GUSTA EL DUELO DE CARTAS, CON UNA SONRISA CARISMATICA… RYO AKIYAMA!

Rika: (confundida) Ryo ¿Qué haces aqui?

Ryo: solo estoy aquí por que tu quieres mi hermosa Rika.

Rika: cállate!

Fan girls: kyaaaa que guapo es.

Terriermon: DETRÁS DE LA CORTINA NUMERO DOS, TENEMOS UN CASTAÑO MUY SENTIMENTAL, LA AYUDADO EN VARIAS OCACIONES Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA RIKA… TAKATO MATSUDA.

Fan girls: el es muy lindo.

Rika: (nerviosa) Ta… ¿Takato?

Takato: (sonriendo) hola Rika.

Presentador: Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE TEMEOS AL RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES Y MARCAS ZORRUNAS, ES MUY AMABLE Y BUEN AMIGO… NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Fan girls: kyaaaaaaaa.

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto: (sonriendo) ¿que pasa Rika chan?

Terriermon: muy bien Rika es hora de elegir te quedaras con Ryo, Takato o Naruto.

Rika: (confundida) es que yo no se.

Terriermon: Rika, se nos acaba el tiempo… Rika.

Fuera de la cabeza de Rika, hora del descanso.

Naruto: Rika chan.

Rika: me quedare con Naruto.

Naruto: (confundido) ¿A que te refieres Rika chan?

Cuando Rika se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón y sus amigos la miraban se quedo muy roja.

Henri: (preocupado) Rika ¿te sientes bien?

Rika: (nerviosa) yo, yo si me siento bien jejeje. (Pensando) por poco me descubren.

Takato: ¿a que te referías con me quedare con Naruto?

Rika se puso muy roja y Naruto comenzó a recordar a cierta Hyuga que se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con el.

Rika: (nerviosa) a pues que me quedare con Naruto en… los trabajos en equipo.

Henri: ¿pero si siempre hacemos todos eso como un equipo?

Rika: (nerviosa) pero verán como Naruto esta viviendo en mi casa, creo que seria mejor meterlo con nosotros no, ya que así, el no se sentiría incomodo.

Henri: eso tiene mucho sentido, pero ven Rika. Dijo Henri mientras dejaba a Naruto platicando con Takato, ya que parecían hermanos.

Rika: (nerviosa) ¿Qué pasa Henri?

Henri: ¿eso mismo te iba a preguntar? Nunca habías actuado así de extraña Rika, yo creo que te gusta Naruto verdad.

Rika quedo helada no movía ni un musculo.

Henri: (adoptando su pose pensativa) me lo suponía.

Rika: (nerviosa) Henri, no puedes decir nada.

Henri: pero Rika, creo que Naruto debería de saber.

Rika: (desesperada) prométemelo, si lo haces te prometo que yo misma le diré cuando llegue el momento.

Henri: esta bien Rika así lo hare pero deberías de apresurarte por que. Señalo a Naruto que estaba rodeado de chocas y muy nervioso.

Rika: NARUTO!

Naruto: (asustado) no Sakura no me pegues no lo volveré a hacer.

Rika: (molesta) que Sakura ni que nada, soy Rika.

Naruto se detuvo en seco pensado en esas palabras.

Rika: (zangoloteando a Naruto) por que te juntas con tantas mujeres, acaso piensas crear un Harem!

Pero Naruto seguía ido en sus palabras, lo que dejo extrañada a Rika ya que Naruto no reaccionaba, parecía que estaba mirando a un lugar muy ajeno a ella, entonces lo soltó y lo llevo a caminar, hasta que se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

Rika: (preocupada) ¿Naruto kun te encuentras bien?

Naruto: claro Rika chan, solo recordaba mi viejos tiempos, es que cuando te enojaste me recordaste una amiga que deje en Konoha, no es que siempre me golpeara ella si no que ella me gustaba.

Estas palabras asían que a Rika le fuera difícil respirar.

Naruto: pero estoy seguro que ella no me miraba de otra manera mas que como su hermano, eso lo entendí cuando me vine para acá con mi madre.

Rika abrazo a Naruto por puro auto reflejo, lo cual extraño un poco al joven ninja, así se quedaron un rato Naruto abrazado de sus pies, mientras Rika lo abrazaba.

Naruto: lo bueno de ahora es que aquí tengo mas gente que me quiere y una muy buena amiga, gracias Rika.

Rika: (muy, muy sonrojada y sonriendo) de nada Naruto.

Así termino ese día en la escuela, a los días siguientes aun que les cueste creerlo Naruto era todo un prodigio, a veces dejaba un clon de sombra que aprendiera por el, pero el rubio aprendía muy rápido.

También dejo su vestimenta naranja para cambiarla por una camisa Negra con un zorro en la espalda, un par de jeans azules y unos tenis negros. También tenían encuentros algo incómodos, ya que Rumiko y Hitomi hacían a veces cosas que avergonzaban a sus respectivos hijos. Aunque por el lado de las peleas Naruto apoyaba mucho a los Tamers con sus tácticas ninja y siempre opacaba a Ryo algo que Rika agradecía, ya que siempre que Ryo tenía la oportunidad de verse como el héroe de Rika llegaba Naruto opacándolo.

Kachorro: Hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Eri: nya a neko Eri le gusto mucho el capitulo.

Kachorro: eso es bueno neko Eri.

Eri: Kachorrito, neko Eri quiere jugar.

Kachorro: aquí vamos denuevo.


	3. No mas dolor

Kachorro: parece que nuestro amigo Lelouch Geass.

Eri: si gracias Lelouchi.

Kachorro: (celoso) no creo que les guste que le digas asi.

Eri: (seductora) ¿estas celoso?

Kachorro: (molesto) no claro que no.

Eri: no te preocupes,(salta encima del autor pegando sus pechos a la cabeza) nya que Neko Eri solo es de Kachorrito.

Kachorro: ya no se si alegrarme o quejarme.

Eri: comencemos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Kachorro: bueno este bien demos comienzo a Kitsune Love.

Cap 3 no mas dolor

Vemos a toda la aldea de Konoha reunida mientras nuestra Hokage hablaba.

Tsunade: pueblo de Konoha hoy se celebra un día mas en el que nuestro amado Yondaime derroto al Kyubi

Toda la gente estaba feliz ya preparaban sus cosas para la cacería del Zorro como ello le llamaban.

Tsunade: también quiero informar que… Sasuke Uchiha a sido recuperado.

Aldeano: (emocionado) al fin nuestro Uchiha regreso.

Aldeano 2: (emocionado) eso es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado desde que la godaime es Hokage.

Tsunade: (triste) también tengo que decirles que Naruto Uzumaki… a desaparecido.

Esto impacto a todos sus seres queridos Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Iruka, Hayate, Kotetsu, Teuchi, Ayame, los equipos de los novatos y sus respectivos sensei al igual que a los líderes de los clanes.

Aldeano: (feliz) al fin ese monstruo se fue desapareció de nuestra vidas.

Aldeano 3: (feliz) espero que este muerto.

Aldeano 2: (molesto) maldición este año no habrá cacería.

Mientras en un lugar retirado a la audiencia.

Danzo: (frustrado) maldición ya no podre tener al kyubi en mi poder esto retrasara a la raíz.

Volviendo con la Hokage

Tsunade: (pensando furiosa) malditos haber si piensan lo mismo cuando les rebele de quien era hijo. De repente una mano se poso en el hombro de Tsunade.

Jiraiya: hazlo que se arrepientan de lo que le hicieron a Naruto.

Tsunade: no les permito que hablen asi del hijo del Yondaime hokage.

Todos se petrificaron al oir estas palabras.

Tsunade: así es Naruto Uzumaki en realidad es Naruto Namikaze hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha el Yondaime Hokage y líder del clan Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, también es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, la ultima de su clan también mejor conocida como la habanera sangrienta.

Todos seguían callados en especial aquellos que habían tratado como basura a Naruto.

Tsunade: ya se pueden retirar.

Todos se fuero n con la cabeza agachada pensando como pudieron haber tratado asi al hijo de su mas grande héroe.

Mientras que los novatos 9(menos Sasuke que esta en el hospital jajaja maldito se lo tiene merecideo) y el equipo de Guy fueron con sus sensei a la torre hokage.

Torre Hokage

Sakura: Tsunade sama, Naruto era hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Jiraiya: así es Sakura, Naruto era hijo del Yondaime mi alumno.

Kiba: (sorprendido) no puedo creer que alguien como Naruto sea tan importante en la aldea.

Kurenai: pues créelo Kiba.

Rock Lee: ¿y en este momento donde se encuentra?

Sakura (le pega en la cabeza) no escuchaste idiota Naruto desapareció.

Shino: si pero aun no nos dicen como es que desapareció.

Shikamaru: eso es verdad Hokage sama como fue que Naruto desapareció.

Tsunade: esto que les rebelare será un secreto de clase S.

Shikamaru: entiendo.

Jiraiya: Mientras estaban en la misión de recuperación de Uchiha, el equipo 7 fue atacado por una extraña criatura de otra dimensión y como todos conocemos a Naruto intento destruirla pero termino absorbido por el lugar de donde provino.

Todos estaban callados hasta que Shikamaru decido hablar.

Shikamaru: que problemático, entonces dicen que Naruto se fue a otra dimensión.

Kakashi estaba asombrado, Shikamaru descifro todo en muy poco tiempo.

Azuma: ¿pero que payasadas son esas?

Kakashi: no es ningún cuento azuma, así como los seres que son de un contrato de invocación vienen de otra dimensión, existen otras se es muy bien sabido que Itachi Uchiha utiliza su Sharingan para mandar a sus contrincantes a otra dimensión.

Tsunade: Hatake esta en lo cierto.

Neji: ¿y que es lo que haremos?, ¿como recuperaremos al baka de Naruto?

Xxx: en eso ayudare yo aun que sea muy problemático.

Shikamaru: ¿papá?

Xxx: y no esta solo.

Tsunade: es bueno que hayan venido Tsume, Inoichi, Choza y Hiashi.

Inoichi: ya sabe que no podemos dejar al hijo de nuestro amigo a su suerte.

Tsume: si ese pequeño Naruto siempre me pareció un galán, es igual a su padre en ese aspecto si tan solo yo hubiera sido la perra del 4to hubiera sido feliz, aunque su pequeño no esta mal podría esperar uno cuantos años. (las Inuzuka se consideran perras y no lo toman como ofensa para los que no sabían y no lo tomen por el lado que no es)

Kiba: (asqueado) mamá no puedes decir eso.

Tsume: (frustrada) Kiba deja a tu madre soñar con tu futuro padrastro.

Kiba: (asqueado) no voy a aceptar a Naruto como mi padre, estas loca.

Tsunade: (enojada) cálmense ya, y dejen esa estúpida discusión para después cuando no estemos presentes.

Kakashi: en fin tenemos que recuperar a Naruto.

Kurenai: así es y es por eso que Sakura y mi equipo se unirán al de guy un tiempo ya que Kakashi y yo investigaremos con los líderes de clanes.

Guy: los hare encender su llama de la juventud. (Hizo su pose de chico cool mientras sonreía y un resplandor salía de el)

Tsunade: Guy aquí no sonrías por que nos dejaras ciegos.

Guy: lo siento Tsunade sama y para arreglar mi error Lee y yo daremos 3000 vueltas a la aldea usando solo nuestros dedos índices.

Rock Lee: (emocionado) vayamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Tsunade: doy por terminado esto se pueden retirar menos Kurenai y Kakashi.

Ya cuando todos se retiraron quedaron Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi y Tsunade.

Kurenai: ¿para que nos necesita Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: necesito que lean y firme este documento.

Al leerlo se dieron cuenta que eran un documento de adopción de Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi: ¿Qué significa esto?

Kurenai: aquí dice que cuando éramos Chunin le hicimos la promesa al cuarto de hacernos cargo tu y yo de su hijo si algo e llegara a pasar a el y su esposa.

Jiraiya: asi es.

Kakashi: yo.

Kurenai. Acepto, si es con tal de cuidar al chico que considero mi hermano menor y convertirme en su madre lo hare, no le fallare a Kushina sensei ni al 4to hokage.

Kakashi: igual yo, no permitiré que nada le pase a Naruto.

Los dos firmaron el documento y algo paso por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo Tsunade solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro esperando dicha reacción.

Kakashi: (sorprendido) espera si adoptamos a Naruto.

Kurenai: (sorprendida) eso quiere decir que, tu serás su padre.

Kakashi: (sorprendido) y tu su madre.

Kurenai: (pensando) como espera respira, respira Kakashi y yo padres de Naruto, no puedes dejar que te vea emocionada te va a descubrir, si tan solo supiera su reacción su maldita mascara no me deja ver nada.

Kakashi: (pensando) Kurenai chan y yo, padres de Naruto y juntos, ¿como fue que me metí en esto?, yo amo a Kurenai chan ¿pero ella me aceptara ahora que estamos en esto?, ¿pensara que acepte solo por que ella acepto?

Tsunade: bueno ahora que próximamente serán una familia feliz por que no empiezan a familiarizarse mas viviendo juntos.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos Kakashi solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco mientras que el rostro de Kurenai era cubierto por un color rojo.

Kurenai: (nerviosa) este… pues… es que… no… se… q… que opinas… Ka… Kakashi.

Pero el peli plata no respondió estaba inconsciente mostrando su ojo habitual con una sonrisa mientras su mascara se teñía de rojo.

Kurenai: (instinto asesino) KAKASHI BAKA! Dijo vivir juntos no lo que estas pensando degenerado. Gritaba mientras zangoloteaba a Kakashi para que despertase.

Mientras en shinjuku.

Xxx: eso es todo lo que tienen Tamers, me avergüenza lo patéticos que son.

Henri: (leyendo la información en su digivice) Apocalymon de etapa mega este digimon absorbe todos los datos de sus victimas que no consiguieron digievolcionar sus ataques son zona de la oscuridad y evolución muerta. Ten cuidado Gargomon.

Gargomon: si Henri.

Apocalymon: es hora zona de la oscuridad.

De repente a Gargomon lo atraparon en una zona donde no podía protegerse.

Henri: (precupado) GARGOMON!

Apocalymon: parece que eh acabado con todos ustedes.

xXx: no todos nosotros.

Takato: que bueno que viniste Ryo.

Ryo: no podía fallarle a mis amigos, en especial a Rika.

Rika: solo cállate y actúa.

Ryo: CYBERDRAMON!

Cyberdramon: magna cañón!

De pronto un rayo salió de la boca del compañero del Akiyama que golpeo de una manera fuerte a Apocalymon lastimándolo.

Apocalymon: maldito. Se lanzo a un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cyberdramon: garras supremas!. Grito el digimon mientras intentaba golpear al digimon enemigo.

Apocalymon: no me digas que es todo lo que tienes, sabes parece que (se esfuma y levanta a Rika del brazo) esta chica es muy importante para ustedes.

Rika: suéltame.

Renamon: (débil) Ri… Rika.

Ryo: déjala en paz.

Apocalymon: ¿y si no lo hago que harás?

Ryo: evo…

Xxx: Rasen shiuriken.

Dicho ataque termino impactando en el brazo del digimon que opto por soltar a Rika.

Apocalymon: ¿quien ha osado atacarme?

Rika: Naruto!

Ryo: a no esta vez no! EVOLUCION MATRIX.

Justimon: JUSTIMON! Esta vez no te dejare llevarte el crédito Uzumaki.

Apocalymon: cállate! . lo golpea estrellándolo en un edificio. Evolucion muerta!

Justimon: espera…

Ryo: ¿que?

Ketomon: ¿paso?

Henry: cuando Apocalymon usa evolución muerta los digimon vuelven a su primera etapa.

Ryo: maldición.

Apocalymon: es hora de morir.

Naruto: yo no lo creo. (Posición de manos) kage bunshin no jutsu.

Apocalymon: que te hayas dividido no quiere decir que me vencerás.

Naruto: ¿estas seguro?

Apareciendo detrás de el.

Apocalymon: ¿Qué cuando apareció detrás mío mocoso?

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esto es U.

Naruto lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos.

Naruto: zu. 3 clones lo levantaron con una patada.

Apocalymon: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo un simple humano es tan fuerte?

Naruto: maki redan. Dijo el ultimo clon mientras le impactaba una patada en el rostro.

Ryo: maldito.

Naruto se dirigió a Rika.

Naruto: ¿Rika chan estas bien?

Rika: si gracias (molesta) deja de decirme Rika chan.

Naruto: (sonriendo) lo siento Rika chan.

Rika: (resignada) será mejor resignarme a que me digas así.

Apocalymon: oye chico cof, cof. Dijo mientras votaba sangre de su boca.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Apocalymon: esa fue cof, cof una pelea muy buena cof, cof jamás me sentí tan vivo.

Naruto: ¿a donde quieres llegar?

Apocalymon: no sabia que un humano fuera tan fuerte, solo te quiero decir que muy pronto llegara un digimon totalmente malvado que querrá hacerse de las 3 dimensiones, la de los humanos, los digimon y la de tu lugar de origen.

Naruto: ¿por que me dices esto?

Apocalymon: por que estoy seguro que te servirá esto por favor.

Frente a Naruto apareció un huevo de color morado.

Naruto: ¿que es esto?

Henri: es un digihuevo.

Apocalymon: así es cuídalo por… fa… vor. Desapareció.

Naruto: así lo hare.

Rika: vaya Naruto ya tienes tu propio digihuevo.

Naruto: jejeje.

Takato: Ryo ¿adonde vas?

Ryo: lejos de ese parasito que llaman amigo, cuando en verdad me necesiten búsquenme y espero que para eso esta basura que llaman Naruto se haya ido.

Naruto se deprimió ante esto lo cual fue notado por Rika.

Rika: (molesta) pues lárgate, Akiyama ni quien te necesite, ahora con Naruto en el equipo somos mejores que cuando tu estabas.

Ryo: (enojada) si eso piensas pues disfruta tu vida junto a tu novio!. Se va montando a su Cyberdramon.

Takato: Rika no crees que fuiste un poco dura con Ryo.

Rika: claro que no, además no tenia derecho a decirle lo que le dijo a Naruto.

Henri: Rika tiene razón Takato.

Naruto: (triste) saben chicos me regresare a casa.

Rika: (preocupada) ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Naruto: (triste) no te preocupes Rika chan, no es la primera vez que una persona me desprecia como lo hizo Ryo además necesito cuidar de este pequeño. Refiriéndose al huevo.

Mientras en la casa de las Nonaka.

Una castaña y una peliroja planeaban una pequeña fiesta por una celebración.

Rumiko: crees que le guste el pastel Hitomi.

Hitomi: te lo aseguro, (triste) ya que en la aldea siempre que era cumpleaños de mi pequeño siempre lo golpeaban por que decían que el era malo.

Rumiko: son unas bestias: como se atreven a hacerle eso a un niño.

Hitomi: (triste) la gente se deja influenciar fácilmente.

Rumiko: no se preocupen aquí no les pasara nada de eso, yo me encargare de todo Hitomi.

Hitomi: (llorando y abrazándola) gracias Rumiko.

Volvemos con los tamer.

Rika: ahora que lo recuerdo chicos, mi madre y Hitomi san me dijeron que fueran a mi casa, la verdad no tengo idea para que pero me dijeron que no fueran a faltar.

Takato: sabes que si estaremos allí.

Henri: para eso somos lo amigos para apoyarnos.

Rika: gracias chicos.

Lejos miramos a Naruto caminar por las calles de Shinjuku con un huevo en las manos cuando se topa con alguien conocido.

Xxx: Naru chan.

Naruto: ¿abuela?

Seiko: ¿que haces por aquí? pensé que estabas con los chicos.

Naruto: (triste) la verdad no me siento con muchos ánimos de estar con ellos.

Seiko noto de inmediato la triste en el chico y lo abrazo, Naruto no hizo otra cosa mas que llorar en el regaso de Seiko mientras correspondía al abrazo hasta que se calmo.

Seiko: (preocupada) Naruto ¿tan mal te sientes este día?

Naruto: (triste) digamos que mi cumpleaños no es mi día favorito del año.

Seiko: Naruto, ya no estas en ese lugar ahora estas con gente que te quiere, Rumiko, tu madre, yo y Rika.

Naruto: gracias abuela.

Seiko: que te parece si volvemos a casa tu madre compro un pastel para ti.

Naruto: (feliz) esta bien vamos.

Ya en casa

Todos: sorpresa.

Hitomi/Rumiko: Feliz cumpleaños Naru chan. Ambas le dan un beso en las mejillas.

Naruto: (avergonzado) Ka san, Rumiko san.

Takato: feliz cumpleaños amigo… toma.

Naruto abre la tarjeta y se encuentra una carta digimon.

Naruto: ¿Beelmon?

Takato: es Beelzemon un digimon muy poderoso, te la obsequio por que es un digimon que causa miedo pero es muy generoso y poderoso igual a ti Naruto.

Naruto: con que Beelzemon.

Henri: toma este es el mío espero que te guste viejo.

Naruto: vaya mi propio lector de cartas gracias.

Henri: luego Takato y yo te enseñaremos a jugar.

Rika: (nerviosa) Na…Naruto. Extiende las manos y le entrega una caja.

Cuando Naruto lo abre se da cuenta de que es un suéter Naranja.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan.

Rika: (nerviosa) de… de nada. (Pensado) por que estoy nerviosa nunca eh sido así.

Así continuo la fiesta comieron pastel rieron y se divirtieron hasta que Takato y Henri se retiraron mientras las Nonaka y los Uzumaki se preparaban para dormir.

Rika iba para su recamara cuando noto que Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol observando la luna.

Rika: ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Naruto: ah Rika chan solo estaba pensando en mi antiguo hogar y como es que pasaba este dia haya. Se baja del árbol.

Rika: ¿y como lo pasabas haya?

Naruto: (triste) bueno.

Rika noto que esa pregunta le afectaba.

Rika: (arrepentida) perdón yo no quise.

Naruto: tranquila, te lo dire.

Mi cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido un dia oscuro nunca tuve a nadie que me cuidara siempre me golpeaban si razón aparente me gritaban monstruo, me quemaban las piernas, pero eso ya es historia, me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconciente.

Cuando termino de contar Naruto pudo observar que Rika estaba llorando descontroladamente.

Naruto: ya Rika chan no pasa nada.

Rika: (llorando) ¿como puedes decir eso y no odiar a esa gente?

Naruto: (feliz) por que algún día les mostrare que estaban equivocados y que no soy eso que ellos creen. que yo soy alguien bueno.

Rika: (susurro) Naruto.

Naruto: que suce…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que paso algo que Naruto no espero Rika lo estaba besando, el sintió que era un beso sincero y con amor al cabo de un minuto se separaron algo sonrojados y respirando agitadamente.

Rika: feliz cumpleaños Naruto kun.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan.

Flash!

Naruto: ¿que espera?

Rika: ¿que pasa?

Rumiko/Hitomi: (llorando) mi niña/niño esta creciendo.

Naruto/Rika: (sonrojados) Mamá.

Hitomi: me alegra que Naruto tenga novia.

Rumiko: me alegra que a Rika le guste Naruto.

Rika: (avergonzada) eso no eh cierto.

Hitomi: ¿y por que no se han soltado las manos?

Naruto y Rika se percataron de eso y se pusieron aun mas rojos soltándose violentamente.

Naruto: déjenos tranquilos.

Rika: por que no son unas mamas normales.

Ya caminando por el pasillo y dispuestos a entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Rika: Naruto kun.

Naruto presto mucha atención.

Rika: feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan.

Así se dispusieron a dormir cada uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Naruto: espero Rika es muy linda, se parece un poco a Sakura en su actitud y con ese beso que me dio creo que me quiere.

Volteo a ver el huevo en su mesa.

Naruto: veamos que nos depara el destino amigo.

Volviendo a la dimensión de los ninjas y una oji roja estaba encerrada en un armario y un peliplata soñoliento estaba intentando disculparse por sus movimientos nocturnos involuntarios.

Kakashi: vamos Kurenai chan en algún momento tienes que salir.

Kurenai: nooo.

Kakashi: ya te dije solo fue un pequeño abrazo el que te di.

Kurenai: no me incomodo el abrazo si no el contacto que tuve con tu… no voy a salir.

Kakashi: por favor Kurenai, sabes que no lo hice con esa intención.

Kurenai: esta bien.

Cuando salió.

Kakashi: te vez muy bien.

Kurenai traía un top negro y un shorts licra color azul.

Kurenai: (nerviosa) gra… gracias.

Kakashi: bueno si te sientes incomoda yo dormiré en el sillón y tu duerme en mi cama.

Kurenai: (sonrojada) pero, como futuros padres de Naruto no podemos estar separados tenemos que aprender a dormir juntos.

Kakashi: (pensando) ahora te entiendo Shikaku las mujer son muy problemáticas.

Kurenai: (nerviosa) ¿que tanto estas mirando?

Kakashi: es que eres muy linda.

Kurenai: (sonrojada y nerviosa) bue… bueno vayamos a dormir, me puedes abrazar pero mantén alejado a tu amigo de mi. (Pensado) tu mi grande y jugoso amigo, ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por que pienso así? Será ¿que Kakashi me pego su perversión?

Kakashi: andando.

Fin del capitulo.

Eri: owwww por que nunca me tratas asi.

Kachorro: no empieces.

Eri: (forcejando) pero Neko eri quiere amor.

Kachorro: (forcejado) no te es suficiente con el acoso.


	4. entrenamiento y ¿una cita? parte I

Kachorro: bueno antes de empezar no se si les moleste que escriba mis historia como guion teatral, hace poco me dijeron que lo escribiera con guion pero no se como escribir asi jejeje, a las personas que les moleste mi manera de escribir perdonen si sigo escribiendo en formato de guion teatral es que tambien una vez intente escribir con guion y no era muy entendible lo que escribia, sin mas penas y reclamos empecemos les parece.

Kachorro: hola de nuevo amigos la gripa se me quito y que mejor manera de festejar que escribiéndoles la continuación de Kitsune love que se, que han estado esperando.

Eri: Kachorrito.

Kachorro: y eso me agrada.

Eri: (tono amable) Kachorrito.

Kachorro: también parece que hubo un ganador en la votación.

Eri: …

Kachorro: les tengo muchas sorpresas para este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado.

Eri: mowww.

Kachorro: oye Eri, te sientes bien por lo regular ya te me hubieras encimado.

Eri: ed que, Neko Eri, cree que le pegaste la gripa.

Kachorro: o si es cierto la última vez estaba enfermo.

Eri: Neko Eri, quiere sopita.

Kachorro: solo deja que.

Eri: (grita) sopitaaaa!

Kachorro: ya voy, ejem perdón eso, disfruten mientras alimento a Neko Eri.

Eri: ¿también me dadas tu deche edpecial?

Kachorro: (nervioso) no se de que hablas.

Eri: esa que sale de tu.

Conversación para adultos.

Capitulo 4 un entrenamiento y ¿una cita?

Sueño Naruto.

Xxx: Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué? esperen ¿donde estoy?

Xxx: estas frente a Azulongmon una de las 4 bestias sagradas.

Naruto: oye amigo si eres grande.

Azulongmon: Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko te estoy llamando por que necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto: ¿para que seria eso?

Azulongmon: una vez que entraste a nuestro mundo, junto con el Delipa quedaron restos de este en tu mundo eso quiere decir que el Delipa volverá.

Naruto: ¿que es el Delipa?

Azulongmon: es esa criatura, con la que te enfrentaste al momento de llegar aquí.

Naruto: ah esa cosa que tomo a Sakura chan.

Azulongmon: asi es.

Naruto: (exaltado) eso quiere decir que el viejo teuchi, ayame, Tsunade ba chan, ero sanin, Kakashi sensei y Kurenai sensei están en peligro.

Azulongmon: asi es.

Naruto: ¿que debo de hacer?

Azulongmon: lo que debes de hacer es esperar a que nazca tu camarada digimon, siempre deberás traerlo contigo para que el lazo de digimon y Tamer se habrá mas, sin embargo se que no te agrada mucho el exponer a los demás asi que hare algo especial por ti.

De pronto el bolsillo derecho de Naruto comenzó a brillar y se abulto, al momento de sacar ese bulto observo un digivice como el de sus amigos con toques naranjas y negros.

Naruto: un digivice.

Azulongmon: este aparato es diferente al de tus compañeros y podrás utilizarlo una vez que tu camarada haya salido de su digihuevo, así que Uzumaki Naruto quiero que descubras el funcionamiento de tu digivice.

Naruto: asi lo hare ttebayo!

Azulongmon: y Uzumaki Naruto.

Fuera del sueño.

Xxx: Uzumaki Naruto, (grito) UZUMAKI NARUTO.

Naruto: (despierta violentamente) ¿que?, ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?

Xxx: señor Uzumaki que sea un prodigio en las clases no le da el derecho de quedarse dormido en ellas, espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Naruto: (avergonzado) hai señorita Kasumi.

Srita. Kasumi: bien, como iba diciendo…

Naruto: (pensamiento) ¿ah que se habrá referido Azulongmon?

Mientras Rika y los demás Tamers estaban algo preocupados por Naruto ya que tenia 2 días seguidos que se quedaba dormido en clases si razón aparente asi que decidieron hablar con el.

Receso.

Naruto se encontraba en una pequeña colina de la escuela recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando la nubes como su viejo amigo Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto: ahora te entiendo Shika, esto es muy relajante.

Konoha.

XXX: achu!

XxX: shika estas bien.

Shikamaru: si Ino gracias por preguntar.

Xxx: puede que alguien este hablando de ti.

Shikamaru: yo no creo en esas cosas Sakura.

xxX: Vamos jovencitos será mejor que corran para florecer su primavera de la juventud.

xXx: Guy sensei tiene razón, no hay nada como llevarnos hasta el extremo.

Guy: Lee, mi joven pupilo hagamos una carrera de 600 vueltas a toda Konoha caminado sobre manos.

Lee: andando.

El par de sujetos raros, se fue corriendo mientras dejaban a Sakura, el equipo 8, 9 y el resto del equipo de Guy solo tenía una gota resbalándoles por la nuca.

Sakura: ¿vamos al Ichiraku?

Shikamaru: que problemático.

Volviendo con los Tamers.

Naruto seguía en la pequeña colina cuando sintió la presencia de Renamon.

Naruto: Renamon puedes bajar por favor.

Aparece Renamon incanda un lado de Naruto.

Renamon: ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Naruto: puedo sentir la presencia de los seres vivos mediante una energía llamda Chakra.

Renamon: ¿Chakra?

Naruto: es como la energía que sienten los digimon cuando siente a otro digimon salvaje.

Renamon: eso es interesante, podrías.

Naruto: ¿quieres saber si te puedo enseñar a manejarlo?

Renamon asiente en silencio.

Naruto: creo que podría enseñarte los fundamentos básicos, de cómo utilizarlo mas sin embargo no se si podrás usar las técnicas.

Renamon: estoy dispuesta a aprender.

Naruto: bueno te vez entusiasmada, esta bien lo hare.

Esto alegro a la digimon zorro quien no midió sus acciones dándole un beso en los labios a Naruto quien quedo petrificado ante tal acción, cuando Renamon se separo le dijo algo a Naruto.

Renamon: se quienes son tu y tu madre, es bueno poder conocer en persona a alguien tan importante como usted.

Naruto: (confundido) eh ¿perdón?

Renamon: al llegar con tu madre platicaremos Kitsune Sanin.

Naruto: ¿Kitsu que?

Renamon: se supone que yo iba a ser parte del contrato con los zorros pero al no saber manejar el Chakra y convertirme en camarada de Rika no lo logre.

Naruto: no te preocupes yo te lo enseñare ttebayo!

Renamon: bueno amo Naruto, cuando me necesite estaré a sus servicios. Se acerca peligrosa mente al oído del rubio y le susurra. Para lo que sea, a la hora que sea.

Esto solo puso de color rojo al rubio, mientras que Renamon solo podía reír por sus acciones.

Con los Tamers.

Rika: ¿donde estará ese baka?

Takato: ¿por que te preocupa tanto?

Hirokazu: (molestando) si Rika, por que te preocupa tanto donde se encuentre Naruto.

Rika: tu cállate, basura que no se como alguien como tu llego a Tamer.

Hirokazu/Kenta: (cantando) a Rika le gusta Naruto, a Rika le gusta Naruto, a Rika le gusta Naruto.

Rika: (furiosa con un aura negra cubriéndole el cuerpo) será mejor que corran por sus vidas, o no me hare responsable de lo que les pase a ambos.

Hirokazu: (aterrado) corre Kenta.

Kenta: (cagado del miedo) no me lo tienes que decir dos veces.

Esto estremeció a los recientes Tamers que salieron corriendo tanto sus piernas se lo permitían.

Rika: (pensando) solo espero que ese baka no este con otras chicas o lo pagara.

Cuando lo encontraron miraron a Naruto aun recostado en el césped y Renamon cruzada de brazos sobre una rama.

Rika: Renamon ¿que haces aquí?

Renamon: vine a buscar al joven Naruto.

Rika: ¿para que?

Renamon: pedirle un favor.

Rika: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Renamon: (sonrojada) nada en especial, aun que el accedió.

Rika: Naruto, que hablaste con Renamon.

Naruto: a hola Rika chan, hola chicos.

Takato: hola Naruto.

Henri: que tal viejo.

Rika: ¿y bien?

Naruto: (confundido) ¿como?

Rika: (zangoloteando a Naruto) ¿Qué era lo que hablabas con Renamon?

Naruto: ha eso me pidió que la entrenara.

Rika: (confundida) ¿y en que la entrenaras?

Naruto: Taijutsu y capacidad sensorial aun que para lo segundo mi madre es mejor que yo.

Rika: ¿tai que?

Naruto: de donde vengo Taijutsu se le llama al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras ellos regresan a clases vámonos a Konoha en la torre hokage donde hay una Shizune algo impaciente en entrar con la hokage ya que escuchaba varios gemidos dentro de la habitación.

Jiraiya: buenos días Shizune.

Shizune: (nerviosa) bue… Buenos días Jiraiya sama, Kurenai san.

Jiraiya: bueno vengo a ver a Tsunade ¿esta desocupada?

Kurenai: de casualidad sabes donde esta Kakashi, se supone que ahora me tocaba hacer la cena pero no me dejo el dinero.

Shizune: (nerviosa) no, no, no, no ella ahora no esta disponible y sobre Kakashi pues.

Tsunade: (grito de placer) ah!

Jiraiya: ¿que fue eso?

Kurenai: (nerviosa) ¿acaso Tsunade sama esta?

Tsunade: (grito de placer) ah! Kakashi eres estupendo.

Kurenai: (impactada) Ka… ka… shi.

Shizune: (asiendo movimientos circulares con las manos) todo lo que escuchan es una mentira.

Tsunade: (grito de placer) Kakashiiiiii!

Jiraiya: maldito Hatake como se le ocurre quitarme al amor de mi vida si el ya tiene a Kurenai.

Kurenai: (seria con tono celoso) una vez que le ponga la mano encima ese ciclope quedara ciego.

En ese instante entra Jiraiya echando fuego por la nariz, y mira Tsunade recostada en una camilla cubierta por una sabana mientras Kakashi esta parado dándole un masaje en la espalda.

Kakashi: hola. Dijo mientras cerraba su único ojo visible al momento de levantar la mano como saludo.

Kurenai: (instinto asesino) Kakashi.

Jiraiya: (confundido) ¿Qué… significa esto?

Tsunade: vaya creo que nos interrumpieron Kakashi ten tu pago por tus servicios de masajista, nos veremos después.

Kakashi: con su permiso me retiro.

Kurenai: tú no te retiras. Decía mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

Kakashi: (asustado) Kurenai ¿de donde sacaste esa Katana?

Kurenai: si quieres conservar las bolas, será mejor que corras Hatake.

Jiraiya miraba como Kakashi huía de la desquiciada Kurenai. (no me lo tomen a mal chicas jejeje todos sabemos que cuando una mujer se enoja es mas peligrosa que la 4 guerra fría) mientras Tsunade se cubría con una bata verde para no dejar nada a la vista.

Tsunade: y bien ¿a que vienes Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: ¿Kakashi es masajista?

Tsunade: si de los mejores por que copio mis jutsu medico, además le doy un bono extra cuando me ayuda ha relajarme.

Gritos de fondo

- Infeliz, infiel, que cara le vas a dar a Naruto cuando lo encontremos.

-tranquila Nai chan.

- como me tranquilizare si el futuro padre de mi hijo es un mujeriego. Gritaba mientras rompía libros y despedazaba uno que otro bunshin de Kakashi.

Jiraiya: el amor joven.

Tsunade: si me recuerda a nuestros días.

Jiraiya: si, jejeje nuestros días. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a las costillas.

Gritos de fondo.

-Nai chan tranquila.

- no me digas que me tranquilice!

-Mierda. Dijo mientras esquivaba las estocadas que le lanzaba Kurenai.

Tsunade: ¿aun sigues teniendo miedo?

Jiraiya: algo.

Tsunade: ¿y no te has asustado de que se repita si me llegaras a encontrar en las termas de konoha?

Jiraiya: a veces lo eh llegado a pensar, pero luego se me quita el susto y pienso en lo afortunado que seria además me darias mucho dinero jejejeje.

Tsunade: viéndolo asi, tal vez te deje apreciar mi cuerpo de veinteañera.

Jiraiya: (impactado) ¿dices la verdad?

Tsunade: si, pero a cambio quiero que me des ¾ de tus ganancias.

Jiraiya: queeee!

Kakashi: podría darme el primer ejemplar Jiraiya sama.

Kurenai: cállate! Que una vez que Naru chan regrese no te dejare leer esos libros.

Kakashi: pero Nai chan.

Kurenai: no es sano para un chico en crecimiento ver a su futuro padre leyendo ese tipo de cosas a demás no me gustaría que agarrara tus hábitos.

Tsunade: se esta tomando el papel de madre muy enserio, entonces los declaro marido y mujer.

Kurenai: gracias, ahora vámonos holgazán que tienes que comprar las cosas para la comida mientras limpio nuestro nuevo hogar.

Kakashi: primero es amor y luego es la tortura.

En shinjuku.

Naruto y Rika habían salido de la escuela y ahora estaban caminando a la residencia Nonaka.

Naruto: oye Rika chan, ¿que harás mañana sábado?

Rika: no tengo planes.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer mañana?

Rika: (sonrojada) Naruto, ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

Naruto: (sonrojado) am, pues mas bien lo veo, como una salida de amigos.

Rika: eso es una cita.

Naruto: oh.

Rika: pues… si por que no.

Cuando llegaron miraron varios autos fuera de la residencia de las Nonaka.

Rika: parece que mi madre y Hitomi están trabajando.

Naruto: aunque no me agrada que pose bañadores, es algo vergonzoso.

Rika: yo ya me acostumbre.

Y al entrar encontraron a Hitomi lucir un bikini de 2 piezas color negro el cual dejaba apreciar su hermoso cuerpo.

Hitomi: Naru chan, Rika chan es bueno verlos de regreso.

Rumiko: hola chicos me alegra que hayan vuelto. Ella vestía un bañador color blanco de una sola pieza el cual daba a resaltar su hermosa figura.

Xxx: wow el hijo de Hitomi Uzumaki, dime chico ¿que se siente tener a una mamá súper modelo?

Naruto: (cansado) tengo sueño adiós.

XXX: es la señorita Nonaka, pequeña piensas seguir con la carrera de tu madre una vez que crezcas.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y le llegaron varias imágenes de una Rika con un cuerpo escultural, vistiendo toda clase de ropa llamativa lo cual causo que quedara inconsciente derramando sangre.

Rika: (sonrojada) claro que no. Cuando se dio cuenta Naruto estaba inconsciente y con un charco de sangre saliéndole de la Nariz y cara de bobo. Naruto baka ¿que estas imaginando?

XXX: acaso ustedes son novios.

Rika: (más roja) claro que no, ahora dejen que me lleve al baka a su cuarto.

Hitomi: Rika, cuando Naruto despierte puede comer sin nosotras ya que Seiko no tarda en terminar la comida.

Rika: si, Hitomi.

Ya en el cuarto de Naruto.

Rika: Renamon.

Renamon: ¿que sucede Rika?

Rika: sube a…

Renamon: (preocupada) amo Naruto ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Rika: (confundida) ¿Cómo que amo Naruto?

Renamon: larga historia, Rika, pero bueno ¿donde lo pongo?

Rika: en su cama.

Renamon: ¿otra cosa que necesites Rika?

Rika: no solo retírate, lo cuidare un rato, si no despierta y se queda dormido tu lo cuidaras el resto de la noche.

Renamon: si Rika. Desaparece de la manera en que ella sabe.

20 minutos han pasado desde que Naruto ha estado inconsciente por imaginarse de esa manera a Rika, ella que lo ha estado cuidando y también a curioseado un rato en las cosas de nuestro joven rubio.

Rika: espero que seas un buen compañero para Naruto kun. Decía mientras observaba al huevo.

Mientras Naruto solo murmuraba unas cuantas cosas dormido que le ponían un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro a Rika.

Rika: viéndote asi, no eres tan mal parecido Naruto, aunque ya van varias veces que me sacas de quicio con tu manera pensar pero aun asi… eres muy especial para mi.

Naruto: (dormido) Rika chan.

Rika: (pensando) esta soñando conmigo. Decía la joven Tamer con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Naruto: (dormido) no, yo no hice nada, no me peguen.

Rika: (pensando triste) esta soñando con los maltratos de su altea ¿Qué puedo hacer no me gusta verlo así?

Naruto: (dormido) no, no por favor.

Rika se metió a la cama de Naruto y lo abrazo asiendo que Naruto se calmara.

Rika: (pensando) entonces por eso no ha descansado bien es por que tiene pesadillas, hablare de esto con Hitomi mañana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su abrazo calmo a Naruto poco a poco ella también quedo totalmente dormida abrazando a Naruto, mientras el le paso un brazo por encima para no perder ese calor.

En otro lugar de la residencia Nonaka.

Hitomi: esos fotógrafos son unas plagas.

Rumiko: si, nos tuvimos que dar 9 cambios de ropa para dejarlos satisfechos.

Seiko: oigan no han visto a los chicos, es que no fuero a comer.

Hitomi: eso es muy raro en Naruto.

Rumiko: vayamos a buscarlos para comer todos.

Seiko: es una buena idea.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Rika no había nadie, al momento de entrar al de Naruto se llevaron la sorpresa de verlos a los dos en la misma cama dormidos, lo que alivio a madres y abuela es que ambos estaban vestidos así que no vieron problema en que los chicos durmieran juntos siempre y cuando estuvieran vestidos con la ropa adecuada.

Poco a poco el sol iba saliendo por el horizonte asiendo que unos cuantos rayos de sol pegaran en el rostro de cierta pelirroja que dormía en la cama de un rubio.

Rika: (molesta) maldición, que yo recuerde en mi habitación no pega la luz del sol cerrare las… no me puedo mover. (Observo detenidamente) es el cuarto de Naruto, y dormí con el en su cama.

Pero para su mala suerte el rubio comenzaba a despertar.

Naruto: mmm… ¿Qué me habrá pasado ayer?

En eso se abre la puerta, dejando ver a ambas madres con una cara cómplice.

Hitomi: (sonrisa picara) buenos días Naru chan.

Naruto: (clásica sonrisa marca Uzumaki) buenos días ka san, buenos días Hitomi, a que debo el gusto de su visita.

Hitomi: (sonrisa picara) ¿solo queríamos saber como dormiste?

Naruto: muy bien, por cierto y Rika chan.

Rumiko: (sonrisa picara) ¿por que no le preguntas?

Naruto: ¿a que se refiere?

Rika estaba sudando mares y también estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

Hitomi: (sonrisa picara) mira a tu alrededor

Naruto: ¿Qué significa eso?

Rika: (avergonzada) ho… hola Naruto.

Naruto: (asustado) ¿Qué demonios hice ayer? ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?. Sale corriendo de su cuarto.

Rumiko: (sonrisa picara) se sintió bien dormir con Naruto, hija.

Rika sonrojada asiente.

Hitomi: 3, 2, 1.

Naruto: am Rika chan, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Por qué dormiste en mi cuarto?

Rika: (sonrojada) estaba muy cansada y creo que caí dormida.

Naruto: bueno me alegra que hayas caído en la cama y no en el piso jejeje.

Hitomi: Rika podría hablar contigo.

Rika: claro.

Rumiko: ¿te gusta Rika verdad Naruto?

Naruto: (nervioso) haa bueno vera es que.

Rumiko: no te preocupes no diré nada, solo no la hagas sufrir si.

Naruto: nunca podría permitirme eso.

En la sala.

Rika: ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con mi Hitomi?

Hitomi: ¿te gusta mi hijo verdad?

Rika: (sonrojada) no ¿co… como puede cre… creer eso?

Hitomi: (sonriendo) tus acciones te delatan.

Rika: (sonrojada) yo solo estoy agra…

Hitomi: no puedes decir que estas agradecida Rika chan, tu madre, tu abuela y me imagino que hasta tus compañeros se dan cuenta de el tipo de miradas que le das a Naruto.

Rika: (molesta y sonrojada) ¿y usted quien es para decirme ese tipo de cosas?. Grito Rika indignada esperando que con eso se terminara la conversación.

Hitomi: (sonriendo) soy la madre de Naruto hija, y también se que todas las chicas actuamos de distinta manera ante la presencia del chico que nos gusta.

Rika: (nerviosa) si claro.

Hitomi: te recomendaría que actuaras rápido, por que tal vez Naruto algún dia quiera volver, a la aldea y ahí tiene unas cuantas admiradoras.

Rika: (nerviosa) lo… tomare en cuenta.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba intentando entrenar pero las palabras de Rumiko no lo dejaban.

-no la hagas sufrir.

Naruto: mmm… a que se habrá referido, bueno tengo que ponerme al corriente con mi entrenamiento asi que entrenare un poco antes de ir a comer con Rika.

Se dispuso a salir pero no conto con que un grupo de personas lo siguieran.

XXX: tengo que saber que es lo que te sucede.

xXx: ¿Rika?

Rika: Takato, Henri ¿que hacen por aquí?

Rika: pues estaba caminando.

Henri: a mi mas bien me parece que estas siguiendo a Naruto.

Rika: (sonrojada) yo… no claro que no… por que habría de seguir a ese baka.

Takato: escóndanse.

Mientras Naruto.

Naruto: parece que tengo compañía, será mejor darles un buen espectáculo.

Con los Tamers.

Rika: esperen que hacen mi abuela, mi madre y Hitomi.

Takato: eso es extraño.

Con Naruto

Naruto: demonios el numero de espectadores esta aumentado.

Ya después de caminar un rato Naruto y sus espectadores llegaron a un pequeño lugar que Naruto usaba para entrenar.

Naruto: aquí estará bien ahora Kage bunshin no jutsu. Delante de el aparecieron 20 clones que optaron por tomar henge de sus amigos, ¨sasuke¨(bueno no se si a el se le llame amigo), Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, guy, lee, Neji, azuma, Jiraiya con los que pelearía y los otros 9 estaban apoyándolo eran Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai y Anko.

c. Kakashi: bueno Naruto: veamos que es lo que tienes aun que sea puro Taijutsu, será muy difícil.

c. Guy: asi es mi joven amigo veamos arder tus llamas de la juventud.

c. Lee: vamos Naruto kun enciende tus llamas de la juventud.

c. Kiba: aun que sea un clon no nos podrás ganar cierto Akamaru.

c. Akamaru: roaf.

c. Shikamaru: que problemático.

c. Sasuke: veamos que tienes dobe.

c. Neji: vamos Naruto demuéstrame que el destino puede cambiarse.

c. Azuma: vamos Naruto demuéstrame tu fuerza.

c. Jiraiya: veamos cuanto has mejorado gaki.

c. Chouji: vamos Naruto.

Naruto: listo.

c. Tsunade: vamos Naruto.

Naruto: claro ba chan.

Konoha

Tsunade: (estornudo) achuuu!

Shizune: salud hokage sama.

Tsunade: no se por que pero voy a matar a Naruto cuando regrese.

Shinjuku

c. Tsunade: no me llames vieja. Decía mientras estampaba a Naruto en el suelo creando un cráter.

Naruto: lo siento, es que ya extrañaba eso jejeje.

c. Shizune: Naruto por favor mas respeto para la hokage.

c. Sakura: vamos Sasuke kun, has pedazos a Naruto.

c. Sasuke: hmp.

c. Ino: Sakura deberías de apoyar a Naruto.

c. Sakura: prefiero ver como Naruto pierde ante Sasuke kun.

c. Kurenai: vamos Naruto kun tu puedes.

c. Hinata: vamos Na… Naruto kun

c. Anko: vamos Naru chan despedázalos.

C. TenTen: tu puedes Naruto.

c. Temari: vamos Naruto, si salvaste a Gaara puedes contra ellos.

Lejos.

Hitomi: parece que has mejorado mucho hijo.

Rumiko: es increíble las habilidades que tienen ustedes.

Hitomi: todos las personas pueden usar el Chakra, Rumiko, solo es cuestión de desarrollarlo.

Xxx: ¿que hacen aquí?

Rumiko: Rika.

Hitomi: hola chicos.

Rika: no han contestado a mi pregunta.

Hitomi: vine a supervisar el entrenamiento de Naru chan ¿y tu?

Rika: (sonrojada) yo, pues tenia curiosidad de que hacia aquí.

Hitomi: pues pronto lo veras.

Rika: Hitomi, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Hitomi: claro.

Rika: ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Naruto?

Fin

Kachorro: que les pareció.

Eri: a bi be gusto.(se suena la nariz)

Kachorro: bueno tengo que atender a Neko Eri creo que el viernes les pondré la segunda parte de este capitulo.


	5. entrenamiento y ¿una cita? parte II

Bueno este es un pequeño dato para los que se quedaron con la duda de los clones de sombra con henges, solo es una pelea de Taijutsu ya que no se copian las habilidades, y la razón por la que los hizo es por que Naruto los extrañaba, a demás me moría por hacer una escena de Tsunade con Naruto de ese tipo jejeje bueno pasemos al fic.

Kachorro: hola aquí como lo prometí el capitulo continuación de Kitsune Love.

Eri: nyaaa hola neko Eri se ha curado de su gripita.

Kachorro: la verdad se curo más rápido que yo.

Eri: (restregando los pechos en el autor) como no se iba a curar neko Eri si Kachorrito fue muy cariñoso conmigo.

Kachorro: (avergonzado) no es para tanto.

Eri: mouu si Kachorrito no se despego de Neko Eri toda la noche, por que estaba preocupado por Neko Eri.

Kachorro: (avergonzado) claro que no.

Eri: vamos no seas tímido.

Kachorro: (nervioso) deja de acercarte tanto. (Pensando) creo que ya disfruto de su contacto… mierda se me pego lo pervertido noooooo. T.T

Eri: disfruten del capitulo, mientras intento convertir en lobo a este lobito.

Cap 5 un entrenamiento y ¿una cita? Parte II

Rika: ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Naruto?

Hitomi: (confundida) ¿a que te refieres Rika chan?

Rika: Naruto, pues ha tenido muchas pesadillas y se queda dormido, se ve muy cansado.

Hitomi: solo no te separes de el y cuídalo.

Rika se sonrojo ante tal respuesta de Hitomi que le estaba sonriendo, al ver como reacciono la joven tamer.

Con Naruto y los clones.

c. Guy: mostrémosle lo que las hermosas bestias verdes de Konoha pueden hacer.

c. Lee: claro sensei.

Al momento de comenzar a correr ambos clones dieron una patada por cada lado del rubio quien lo recibió de lleno haciéndolo retroceder.

Naruto: (pensando) mierda parece que las patadas en verdad duelen.

c. Sasuke: no deberías distraerte dobe. Dijo al momento de darle un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Naruto: (pensando frustrado) demonios son demasiados.

c. Neji: tu destino es perder.

Naruto: claro que no. Dijo cuando le dio una patada a Neji que lo derribo pero no lo esfumo.

c. Neji: maldito eso dolió.

c. Kakashi: parece que mejoraste.

Naruto: que le parece si vienen todos estoy listo.

Clones: como quieras.

Poco a poco los clones lastimaban más y más a Naruto, le daban patadas, golpes que lo sofocaban y le abrieron el labio.

Ante los ojos de los Tamers, Seiko y Rumiko esto era aterrador.

Rika: (preocupada) ¿por que no lo ayuda Hitomi?

Hitomi: por que no lo necesita, pronto peleara como se debe. Decía mientras estaba cruzada de brazos moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

c. Kiba: muy bien Akamaru ataquemos!

c. Akamaru: roaf!

Ambos se movieron a una velocidad más rápida que la de los otros clones mientras destrozaban la camisa negra de Naruto, dejándolo vistiendo sus jeans azules y sus tenis.

Rika: (sonrojada) que musculoso.

Hitomi: bonita vista, no lo crees Rika chan.

Rika: (nerviosa) ¿Qué?¿como?

Henri: vaya Naruto si esta en muy buena condición.

Takato: me pregunto si le gustaría enseñarme a hacer ese tipo de movimientos.

Terriermon: momantae.

Guilmon: a Guilmon le gustaría ver a Takato hacer eso.

Takato: a mi también me gustaría.

Guilmon: Takato juguemos a ser ninjas.

Takato: por que no juegas con Terriermon y calumon.

Calumon: calu.

Volviendo a la pelea Naruto se había deshecho de todos menos de Uno.

c. Sasuke: parece que ya te cansaste dobe.

Naruto: eso quisieras Teme.

c. Sakura: vamos Sasuke kun!

- vamos Naruto kun tu puedes.

Naruto: (impresionado) Rika chan.

c. Sasuke: vaya, parece que el dobe tiene una admiradora, creo que cuando te gane me quedare con ella también, así renacerá el clan Uchiha, con tu Rika chan como mi primera esposa.

Naruto: (Furioso) aaaaaagh! Sasuke!. Grito al momento de haber creado un Rasengan y haberlo impactado en el pecho de Naruto asiendo que el clon desapareciera así como los demás al caer completamente cansando después de esa pelea, pero no sintió el duro golpe del piso si no unas manos suaves que lo detenían de impactar en el piso causándose daño.

Rika: tranquilo Naruto ya estas a salvo. Dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

Hitomi: Rika chan dejar su cabeza en tus piernas mientras uso un método ¨casero¨ (cof, cof chakra) para curarlo.

Rika se sonrojo pero termino aceptando.

Hitomi: (pensando) esta vez si te esforzaste Naruto, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Naruto: (pensando) vaya Rika chan si es linda.

Hitomi: listo, como te sientes Naru chan.

Naruto: me siento muy bien ka san.

Hitomi: (sonriendo) me alegra oír eso, mi cabeza hueca.

Rumiko: Naruto chan estas bien.

Seiko: si esos fueron unos golpes muy duros hijo.

Naruto: (sonrisa marca Uzumaki) claro que estoy bien abuela, y Rumiko san.

Takato: (emocionado) vaya amigo eres estupendo, dime podrías enseñarme a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto: claro, si tus padres aceptan.

Henri: definitivamente tienes que entrenar con migo en un combate viejo, se que saldré perdiendo pero de las derrotas se aprende para mejorar, ¿que dices?

Naruto: digo, que si quieres pelear Henri primero entrenes un poco conmigo y Takato, para que peleemos justamente.

Henri: acepto.

Los chicos platicaban muy alegremente, cuando:

Xxx: Naruto kun! Me extrañaste.

Rika: (despidiendo aura homicida cuidado) Naruto, ¿que hace ella aquí?

Naruto: (temblando) yo… yo… no lo se Rika chan, jejeje.

Xxx: vamos Naru kun si tu me habías dicho que si quería salir contigo.

Rika: (furiosa) ¿Qué tu que?

Naruto: Yuri deja de decir estas cosas, además que no vez que hieres a Takato.

Yuri: (molesta) pero yo no necesito a un niño que no sabe defenderse, (contenta) yo necesito a alguien como tu que sabe pelear y proteger a los demás.

Takato sintió un golpe muy duro, y se apretaba el pecho en señal de haber sido lastimado, mientras que salió corriendo.

Rika: (grito preocupada) TAKATO!

Yuri: a demás se que estas libre por que no.

SMASH!

Rika le había dado una cachetada enfrente de todos los presentes.

Yuri: (enfadada) ¿pero que diablos te pasa Rika?

Rika: (molesta) ¿Qué, que me pasa? a ti ¿Qué demonios te pasa Yuri? acabas de lastimar a Takato, como si nunca te hubiera importado.

Yuri: (molesta) tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo de hacer y como. Decía mientras intentaba cachetear a Rika pero fue detenida por Naruto.

Naruto: (enojado) que ni se te ocurra Yuri.

Yuri: ¿por que la proteges? ¿Por qué te importa Rika y Takato?

Naruto: (enojado) eso no te incumbe, así que si me haces el favor aléjate mientras busco a Takato.

Mientras Takato estaba sentado en una banca con los ojos húmedos y apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Naruto dio con el.

Naruto: (preocupado) Takato… yo.

Takato: (triste) ella tiene razón.

Naruto: (confundido) ¿que?

Takato: (triste) todo lo que dijo es verdad, solo soy un llorón, que no sabe defenderse, en cambio tu eres mejor que… (Naruto lo había golpeado dejándolo en shock)

Naruto: (enojado) CALLATE! NO SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR DECIR ESAS COSAS TAKATO, YA QUE SI LO VUELVES A DECIR TE GOLPEARE MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO ENTIENDES.

Takato solo asintió mientras que se levanto apoyado en la mano que le tendió Naruto.

Naruto: ven vamos a hablar con tus padres, para que sepan que te entrenare para que te sepas defender.

Takato: si Naruto.

Ya de regreso con los demás.

Todos estaban algo preocupados por la reacción de Takato que se había ido corriendo y sobre todo la actitud de Yuri que antes parecía ser una niña dulce ahora demostraba todo lo contrario.

Henri: parece que Naruto lo convenció. Dijo el joven Wong al ver como regresaban planeando el entrenamiento de Takato y Henri.

Naruto: mire a quien encontré.

Takato: hola de nuevo chicos.

Rika: (preocupada) Takato ¿estas bien?

Takato: (sonriendo) ¿por que no he de estarlo?

Henri: bueno pues, por que Yuri te trato muy mal viejo.

Takato: me eh dado cuenta de que Yuri no vale la pena, y que debo de volverme fuerte por mi y no por nadie mas.

Rika: eso es muy bueno, googlehead.

Seiko: siento interrumpir chicos pero por que no vamos todos a comer tengo la comida casi lista.

Todos: Hai.

Mientras estos se dirigían a casa… en Konoha sucedían extraños eventos.

Xxx: Lee baka!

Lee: (asustado) perdóname Sakura san.

Sakura: (furiosa) como que te perdone si caíste en medio de las termas cuando Ino y yo nos bañábamos.

Lee: (asustado) ¿que hacemos Jiraiya sama de que me servirá esto en mi entrenamiento?

Jiraiya: (asustado) de que tu eres el mas rápido y evitas que Tsunade y sus estudiantes nos maten.

Tsunade: (enojada) Jiraiya, quiero el ¾ de lo que ganes con las descripciones mías que acabas de poner en tu librito o te aniquilo!

Ino: Sakura, no se te olvide dejar una parte de Lee para mi.

Sakura: si llegas primero que yo, dejare que me ayudes a tortúralo.

En otra parte de Konoha…

Akamaru estaba paseando con Kiba cuando se encontraron con Hinata.

Kiba: (sonriendo) hola Hinata, que tal si vamos a…

Hinata: nooo, ese derecho será de Naruto kun.

Kiba: pero si el esta perdido, como quieres que el te invite a salir.

Hinata: Kiba kun ya tuvimos esta platica 13 veces esta semana ¿por que no te rindes?

Kiba: no me rendiré, por que yo te amo Hinata!

Hinata: …

Akamaru: roaf!

Pero en ese instante.

Lee: Kiba muévete del camino.

Jiraiya: si Inuzuka quítate. Grito Jiraiya quien estaba en los hombros de Lee cuando empujaron a Kiba quien callo sobre Hinata robándole un beso.

Esto impresiono al sanin y al cejas de tapete que se detuvieron y fueron alcanzados por las chicas y la hokage.

Tsunade: (furiosa zangoloteándolo) Jiraiya, en que habíamos quedado, si me mirabas desnuda y escribías de mi me darias el 75% de tus ganancias.

Ino: Lee tu no te salvas.

Sakura se estaba tronando los dedos.

Tsunade: Jiraiya contesta.

Jiraiya: (asustado) corran.

Tsunade: (confundía) ¿Qué dijiste?

Lee: (asustado) corran.

Ino: no te dejaremos salirte con la tuya Lee.

Jiraiya/Lee: (asustados) corran!

Cuando vieron a la Hyuga bajo el Inuzuka se dieron cuenta a que se referían.

Kiba: (asustado) Hinata… espera… por favor no fue mí.

Hinata: (furiosa) acabas de quitarme mi primer beso, Kiba… date por muerto!

Kiba: (asustado) mami.

Hinata comenzó a golpearlo con sus palmas ante unos aterrorizados sanin y fan girls.

Hinata: (furiosa) ¿querías una cita? Tela daré, pero para el hospital ninja!

De regreso con los Tamers.

Takato: no espera Guilmon, no comas tanto.

Guilmon: pero Guilmon tiene hambre.

Seiko: tranquilo Takato, hay mas de donde vino eso.

Takato: (avergonzado) perdónelo, es que no se controla cuando tiene hambre. Dijo asiendo una reverencia

Rumiko: no hay problema.

Todos estaban sentados en el siguiente orden.

Rumiko, Hitomi, Henri, Takato, Naruto, Rika y Seiko.

Mas tarde en al terminar la cena Takato y Henri fueron invitados a dormir en la casa de Rika los cuales dormirían en la habitación de Naruto para comenzar su entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Takato: fue muy amable de parte de Rika, el invitarnos a dormir aquí.

Henri: claro Takato.

Naruto: chicos, creo que deberían dormir, mañana será un día algo pesado.

Henri/Takato: claro ¨sensei¨

Mientras en otra habitación cierta Tamer estaba muy pensativa, creo que debí de unirme a ellos en el entrenamiento tengo una idea.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Rika: dígame acepta Hitomi san.

Hitomi: claro Rika chan.

En eso aparece Renamon.

Renamon: kyubi sama. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Rika: ¿Renamon?

Hitomi: tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas Rika chan.

Y por unas 3 horas Rika entendió que era el Chakra, como utilizarlo, emplearlo que tipos de usos tenia y sobre todo que eran las criaturas de contratos de Invocación y que Hitomi en realidad era la líder de su raza.

Hitomi: debes entender que nada de lo que platicamos puede salir de aquí verdad Rika chan.

Rika: le prometo que no diré una sola palabra Kyubi sama.

Hitomi: vamos Rika chan, no me digas así puedes seguir diciéndome Hitomi, y con respecto a lo que me pediste claro que te ayudare pero primero deberemos ver el avance en los chicos así podrás sorprenderlos.

Rika: gracias, con su permiso me retiro.

Dijo dejando solas a las dos zorras.

Hitomi: así que por fin decidiste hablar con migo Renamon.

Renamon: le ruego me disculpe, Kyubi sama.

Hitomi: sabes aun no me explico como fue que varios de mis hijos fueron trasladados a otras dimensiones pero me alegra saber que estas con bien Rena chan.

Renamon: Ka san. Dijo Renamon mientras se arrojo a llorar en el pecho de su ¿madre?

Hitomi: (sonriendo) tranquila Rena chan, ya paso todo estamos de nuevo juntas, te ayudare con tu problema y conociendo a Naruto el te aceptara, sobre todo por que el fue el que eh escogido como Kitsune sanin.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto estuvo aclarando las dudas de los chicos con la ayuda de su madre.

Henri: entonces ¿todo ser vivo posee Chakra?

Hitomi: así es chicos.

Takato: quien diría que para poder aprender a pelear necesitaríamos tanta teoría, me siento como si fuera la escuela.

Hitomi: no se preocupen, ya verán que muy pronto podrán hacer este tipo de cosas.

Henri: ¿donde esta Naruto?

Hitomi: limpiando el huevo de su digimon.

Takato: se ve que esta muy entusiasmado.

Henri: ya lleva varios días cuidando de el me pregunto cuando nacerá y que será su digimon.

Hitomi: bueno niños ya que han entendido eso, ahora solo quiero que descansen mañana intentaremos moldear su Chakra.

Henri/Takato: si.

Así ambos chicos se fueron a sus casas mientras Rika estaba muy Nerviosa revolviendo todo en su cuarto.

Rika: no esto no, esto tampoco, ¿por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi? Además ¿Por qué me preocupa? Es solo una salida de amigos, aun que en verdad quiero ir.

Con Naruto.

Naruto: bueno dentro de un rato saldré con Rika chan, creo que después de entrenar y enseñarles un poco a Takato y Henri debería de bañarme. Dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

Con Rika.

Rika: (furiosa) que me importa solo me iré vestida como acostumbro, (nerviosa) aunque creo que para una primera cita daría una mala impresión a Naruto kun (confundida rascándose la cabeza) ahora es Naruto kun ¿que diablos me pasa?, todo cambio después de ese beso. Dijo sonrojándose. Necesito un baño.

Con Naruto.

Este se encontraba relajándose en el baño (que más bien parece un estanque de agua caliente).

Naruto: ya necesitaba relajarme un momento.

Rika con su costumbre de no tocar no le dio importancia y camino entre el vapor de la habitación.

Naruto: (pensando) parece que alguien entro a bañarse, maldición por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi, pensaran que soy un pervertido.

Rika comenzó a cantar una canción.

Naruto: (pensando) maldición es Rika chan.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Naruto seguía escondido.

Rika: (pensando) que bueno que no encontré a Naruto aquí, aun que me hubiera gustado ver ese abdomen suyo.

Naruto: (pensando) mierda que hare, podría tomar un henge de Rumiko o mi madre.

Rika: bueno creo que es suficiente. Dijo saliendo del baño con la toalla cubriéndola.

Naruto: (pensando) de la que te salvaste Naruto, ahora a caminar lentamente ara que no te escuche.

Rika caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta cuando.

Naruto: aaaaah!.

Splash!

Naruto se tropezó con el jabón del baño (saben que todos queríamos que fuera descubierto) asustando a Rika.

Rika: kyaaaa pervertido!

Esto alerto a las mujeres de la casa que salieron corriendo en ayuda de Rika, cuando llegaron vieron a Rika y Naruto cubriéndose lo necesario.

Naruto: ahora si me cargo el payaso.

Rika: (aura de maldad a su alrededor) ¿tienes algo que decir? antes de que te deje estéril.

Naruto: (exploto) ¿por que nunca tocas la puerta o preguntas si esta ocupado?

Rika: (molesta) ¿Por qué habría de preguntar? si aquí vivimos puras mujeres.

Naruto: (enojado) si no lo notaste Rika chan soy un hombre, vivo con ustedes.

Seiko: tranquilos ya chicos, sabemos que las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes así que hagamos algo.

Esto robo la atención de los jóvenes.

Seiko: para evitar este tipo de encuentros que Naruto tenga su hora de baño asi no pasaran mas estos incidentes.

Rika: si es la única manera de que este pervertido siga con intentado verme desnuda que asi sea.

Seiko: bien ahora vístanse si no quieren llegar tarde a la película.

Naruto y rika se voltearon con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto: estate lista que no quiero perderme la película.

Rika: mejor tú no te tardes.

Cuando dejaron la habitación se quedaron aun las mujeres conversando.

Seiko: creo que cada vez se están enamorando mas.

Hitomi: opino lo mismo.

Rumiko: que tal si lo celebramos, ya casi somos familia.

Hitomi: Sake!

Seiko: tal vez una copita no me caiga mal.

Fin.

Kachorro: les gusto a mi si.

Eri: a mi también.

Kachorro: bueno les dire que mañana subiré al fin la cita. (Capitulo 6: la cita)

Eri: ya quiero leerlo.

Kachorro: y pido disculpas me pusieron de niñera y se me hacia imposible trabajar en el fic pero ya que soy libre comenzare con lo de mañana nos leemos mañana.

Eri: adiosito.


	6. La cita

Kachorro : bueno amigos tal y como lo han esperado al fin llego el capitulo.

Eri: (ojos con estrellitas) de lemon!

Kachorro: ya te dije que este fic es algo poco probable que tenga lemon.

Eri: ¿puedo hacer lemon contigo?

Kachorro: si… digo no.

Eri: o vamos bien sabes que quieres Kachorrito.

Kachorro: si… digo no.

Eri: ven vamos. Dice mientras intenta separar al autor de la computadora.

Kachorro: espera Eri, tengo que contar la historia!

Capitulo 6 la cita.

Naruto esperaba en la sala viendo el televisor. El vestía un par de jeans azules, con unos tenis (estilo digimon tamer) negros, con una camisa negra y su pelo peinado hacia atrás.

Naruto: tsk… cuanto puede tardar una mujer en arreglarse, la película va a empezar y me echaría la culpa a mi esto seria problemático.

Comercial: ¿estas tan aburrido sentado en ese sillón?

Naruto: si.

Comercial: ¿tu chica tarda mucho cuando van a una cita?

Naruto: Rika chan no es mi chica, pero las mujeres tardan mucho.

Comercial: pues ¿que esperas para ir a comprar un Psp?

Naruto: ¿Psp?

Comercial: ven a GAME donde podrás encontrar varias consolas portátiles de muy buena calidad.

Naruto: Jutsu clones de sombras.

Frente a Naruto apareció un clon.

c. Naruto: ordene jefe, (impresionado) ¿diablos jefe que le paso?

Naruto: una cita, ha si te llame para que tomes esto. Dijo entregándole una suma grande de dinero.

c. Naruto: ¿es para ramen?

Naruto: no, quiero consigas una de esas, la que tu creas que se ve mejor.

c. Naruto: a la orden.

Puff se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.

Naruto: (molesto)… por que no le pedi que se quedara mientras yo iba por la consola.

Por que créeme que va a valer la pena la espera de cuando Rika chan salga – le contesto una voz femenina.

Naruto: (asustado) Ka san, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?

Hitomi: ya tengo un buen rato.

Naruto: espero que no tarde mas por que llegaremos tarde.

Hitomi: para ser una salida de ¨amigos¨ te arreglaste muy bien.

Naruto: solo no me quiero ver mal frente a la gente.

Hitomi: Naruto en verdad no espiabas a Rika chan cuando los encontramos en el baño.

Naruto: (colorado molesto) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? yo no soy un pervertido.

Hitomi: pues fuiste discípulo de Jiraiya. Decía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Mientras discutían, Rika ya había terminado de arréglese y se dirigía feliz a la sala donde Naruto la esperaba cuando escucho la discusión.

Naruto: (gritando) yo no soy pervertido, además yo soy el que toca las puertas antes de entrar a cualquier habitación y sobre todo pido permiso.

Hitomi: si pero eso no te quita lo pervertido, además varias veces te transformaste en mujer y por lo regular ese jutsu se llama Jutsu Harem ¿no? Mi pequeño pervertido. Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

Naruto: (gritando) ¿quieres dejar de molestarme? A demás me tiene molesto el tener que esperar a que las mujeres siempre tarden demasiado.

Pero no conto con que alguien le diera un coscorrón.

Naruto: au!. Grito de dolor el rubio.

Rika: (molesta) Vámonos. (Descripción de cómo va vestida Rika mas adelante)

Naruto: (molesto) ya era hora.

Hitomi: por cierto Rika, te vez muy linda.

Rika: (avergonzada) gracias.

Ya cuando iban en la puerta.

Hitomi/Rumiko: eviten las películas de Fantasmas/Sádicas a Naruto/Rika le asustan.

Naruto/Rika: Mamá.

Hitomi: lleguen temprano y no pasen la noche en un hotel.

Naruto: (avergonzado) solo vámonos.

Rika: (roja) s… si va… vámonos.

En el camino hablaron un poco ya que toda la tención iba desapareciendo una vez que se acompañaban.

Rika: ¿así que te asustan los fantasmas?

Naruto: cl… claro que no.

Rika: vamos puedes confiar en mi, ¿no confías en mi?

Naruto: bueno, si me dan un poco de miedo.

Llegaron a la taquilla.

Rika: y… ¿ya decidiste que tipo de película miraremos? Y no me digas que una de acción con balas por aquí y por haya por que te mato.

Naruto: pero yo no quiero esa de el vampiro homosexual.

Rika: (molesta) ¿que te pasa? Crepúsculo es una gran saga. (El autor no cree lo mismo y si ustedes lo creen igual sigan leyendo)

Naruto: pero me moría por ver la de los zombis y ese vampiro gay me recuerda a alguien de mi de mi pasado. (Orochimaru)

Rika: crepúsculo.

Naruto: Resident Evil 4.

Rika: crepúsculo.

Naruto: residente Evil 4.

Señorita: me permiten una sugerencia.

Naruto y Rika voltearon.

Rika: es ridículo que aceptaras comprar los boletos para la película de un video juego.

Naruto: como tu dijiste la **leyenda de Zelda** es una gran saga no vi por que no quisieras verla. (Autor esperanzado en que algún día salga en verdad una película como esa)

Rika: eres un idiota, no me gustan ese tipo de películas.

Naruto: pues ya están pagadas, además yo te invite y pagare la comida también.

Rika: (molesta) ya que.

Naruto: busca los lugares iré en un momento.

Rika: si pero no tardes.

Naruto: buenas tardes me gustaría comprar unas palomitas grandes, 2 refrescos grandes, unos nachos con queso, 2 salchichas, chocolates y creo que para Rika chan debería comprar un unos dulces.

Cajera: serian 324.56 ryo guapo.

Naruto: bueno gama chan no me decepciones.

Cajera: listo, le gustaría sacar tarjeta de membrecía para este cine.

Naruto: no creo que por ahora no.

Cajera: pero es que no le eh contado de los beneficios que le puede traer.

Naruto: (agachando la cabeza) por que mierdas me tiene que pasar esto a mi.

Mientras la película estaba por comenzar.

Rika: vaya que este tonto esta tardando.

Comerciales.

Naruto: bueno ahora a buscar el lugar ahí esta.

Rika: tardaste.

Naruto: la cajera me hizo sacar una tarjeta de descuento en el cine, me dijo que eran útiles para las citas.

Rika: bien por lo menos veo que trajiste algo para comer, ¿pero acaso quieres engordarme Uzumaki?

Naruto: traje la mitad de uno para cada quien. Dijo sonriendo.

Rika: bueno creo que esta bien, pero ya va a empezar.

En la película hubo muchas cosas Rika grito cuando apareció una gran mano que atrapo al héroe, Naruto disfruto de la pelea con espadas y Rika lloro cuando los sentimientos del héroe no fueron correspondidos por la princesa.

Cuando la película acabo ambos no quería admitir que en verdad habían disfrutado de la película.

Naruto: ¿y bien que quiere hacer ahora?

Rika: no lose, pero te vez ridículo peinado. Dijo al momento de desordenarle el pelo y dejarlo a su estado natural.

Naruto: oye, tarde mucho peinándolo.

Rika: no necesitas eso para verte bien, solo se tu mismo.

En eso se ven fuegos artificiales.

Naruto: ¿quieres ir a la feria?

Rika solo asintió y fueron caminando.

Al llegar vieron la rueda de la fortuna, la casa de espantos, juegos donde ganar premios mientras caminaban Rika vio a varias muchachas cargando peluches lo cual fue captado por Naruto y fue a donde tuvieran dardos.

Naruto: quiero participar.

Vendedor: si llegas a los 4000 puedes escoger cualquier peluche.

Naruto: le aseguro que hare mas de 4000. Dijo cuando tomo 10 dardos y los lanzo a un globo de 2000, 1000, 2 de 500, 300, 200, 100, y 2 de 50.

Comerciante: (asustado) 4700 puntos.

Naruto: bien le llevare este.

Comerciante: y no vuelvas.

Rika estaba sentada en una banca y cuando Naruto llego estaba enojada.

Rika: (enojada) como te atreves a dejarme sola Naruto baka.

Naruto: tranquila y mira lo que te traje. Dijo mostrando un zorro de peluche.

Rika: (sonrojada) gracias. dijo abrazando el peluche como una niña chiquita.

Naruto: aun tenemos tiempo ¿que quieres hacer?

Rika: bueno, como me dejaste sola quiero entrar ahí. Dijo señalando la casa de los espantos.

Naruto: (nervioso) no bromees por favor.

Rika: no es broma vamos. Dijo con los ojos cerrados y dirigiéndose a la atracción.

Naruto: mierda.

Vendedor: cuantos.

Naruto: 2.

Vendedor: (tono ultratumba) evita cruzarte con las almas en pena.

El camino estuvo algo tranquilo, unos cuantos esqueletos, niños que se orinaron, fantasmas de carton.

Rika: por Kami esto aburre.

Naruto: vamos, ¿puedes aparentar que te diviertes?

Groaaaa!

Naruto: (grito) aaaaaaaa.

Rika: jajajajajaja.

Naruto se había con el disfraz de una señora que no tenia pupilas y le faltaban brazos y piernas.

Naruto: mie… mierda de donde salió.

Rika: vente por que ya realice mi.

Zombie: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa.

Rika: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!

Naruto: vaya y me dices patético a mi, este es el zombi mas patético que eh visto.

Rika: (asustada) solo vámonos.

Cuando salieron Rika aun seguía temblando.

Naruto: ven te comprare algo duce.

Rika solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña cafetería de la feria Naruto le compro un chocolate caliente para quitar el frio de la noche.

Naruto: no sabía que te dieran tanto miedo los zombis.

Rika: (seria) tuve una mala experiencia con esas criaturas.

Naruto: se que cuando te muerden te conviertes en uno, pero estos son de trapos Rika chan.

Rika: …

Naruto: ¿quieres contarme lo que paso?

Rika: por ahora preferiría no hacerlo.

Naruto: bueno solo quiero que sepas que no permitiría que nada te pasara Rika chan, aun que nos pelemos por cosas estúpidas yo te quiero mucho.

Rika:…

Naruto: (pensado) mierda lo dije en voz alta.

Rika: (nerviosa) bue... bueno por que no vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, se esta haciendo un poco tarde y nos regañaran.

Naruto: claro. dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a Rika quien lo tomo.

Rika: (pensado) Naruto es muy tierno y parece que se esta esforzando en hacer las cosas bien.

Mecánico: pásele mi joven tengo una canasta para usted y su bella novia.

Naruto: gracias.

Cuando se subieron no se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano.

Naruto: Rika chan.

Rika volteo a ver al chico.

Naruto: te vez muy hermosa hoy. Dijo al ver que Rika traia el pelo suelto, una camisa de color morada con un corazón negro y una ¿falda? Azul.

Rika: (sonrojada) gracias, tu tampoco te vez mal.

Naruto: gracias. Dijo con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Que les parece si les damos un poco de privacidad y tomas una de las.

(redoble de tambores)**Las locas aventuras de Kurenai.**

Konoha.

En un apartamento vemos a nuestro peliplata favorito dormido en su habitación con su clásica icha icha Paradise hasta que entra Kurenai.

Kurenai: oye Kakashi n no has visto mi…

Miro al ninja peliplata dormido.

Kurenai: se ve tan lindo, le quitare su libro para que descanse mejor.

Cuando lo retiro lo acomodo bien y comenzó a ¨hojear¨ el libro.

Kurenai: ¿por que esta chica se parece a mi? y se llama Shigure.

Continuo ¨hojeando¨

Kurenai: ¿por que Shigure tiene una amiga homicida como yo? esta chica me recuerda a Anko.

Continuo ¨hojeando¨

Kurenai: no puedo creer que Kakashi kun lea estas cosas. Dijo mientras lo hacia para un lado. Aunque tal vez pueda continuar leyendo la historia para saber como acabara Shigure.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que nuestro peliplata despertó.

Kakashi: que bien descanse, pero que recuerde yo tenia en mis manos mi icha icha Paradise.

Asi salió de la habitación y encontró a Kurenai en la sala hojeando algo.

Kakashi: oye Nai chan no has visto mi.

Kurenai: (asustada) kyaaaaaaaa. Grita al momento de esconder el libro detrás de una cómoda del sillón.

Kakashi: ¿me perdi de algo?

Fin.

Volviendo con Naruto.

Naruto: no crees que la luna se ve muy hermosa.

Rika: si Naruto.

Naruto: pero mas hermosa eres tu la luna no se compara contigo.

Rika: (avergonzada) deja de copiar el dialogo de la película baka.

Naruto: jejeje, creí que no te darías cuenta.

Rika se decepciono pero eso no duro mucho.

Naruto: pero es verdad que eres muy hermosa Rika chan.

Poco a poco ambos se acercaban hasta que la corta distancia que los separaba fue destruida por un beso que duro poco.

Rika: Naruto yo.

Naruto: si.

Rika: (molesta) eres un aprovechado, mira que agarrarme donde no tengo escapatoria, no se como acepte venir conti. Rika no termino la frase por que Naruto la besaba de nuevo.

Naruto: solo calla y disfruta mi Rika chan.

Fin

Kachorro: se que es corto pero tengo planeado esto para que disfruten el capitulo 7 que se llamara el sueño.

Eri: vuelve aca aun no termino contigo.

Kachorro: quítenme a esta criatura insaciable.


	7. mismo sueño y extraños acontecimientos

Kachorro: Ataque del tigre caido! (incado en el suelo) lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento se que me retrase pero estaba en periodos de examen.

Eri: mentiras, te la pasaste jugando GTA Vice City.

Kachorro: no me ayudes.

Eri: vamos, juega con migo.

Kachorro: espera un momento debo contar la historia.

Advertencia:

-Lenguaje fuerte.

-Extraños acontecimientos

- Historia de zelda no me pertenece solo la cambie y la estructure a la película que vieron Naruto y Rika.

Capitulo 7 mismo sueño y extraños acontecimientos.

Naruto: no crees que la luna se ve muy hermosa.

Rika: si Naruto.

Naruto: pero mas hermosa eres tu la luna no se compara contigo.

Rika: (avergonzada) deja de copiar el dialogo de la película baka.

Naruto: jejeje, creí que no te darías cuenta.

Rika se decepciono pero eso no duro mucho.

Naruto: pero es verdad que eres muy hermosa Rika chan.

Poco a poco ambos se acercaban hasta que la corta distancia que los separaba fue destruida por un beso que duro poco.

Rika: Naruto yo.

Naruto: si.

Rika: (molesta) eres un aprovechado, mira que agarrarme donde no tengo escapatoria, no se como acepte venir conti. Rika no termino la frase por que Naruto la besaba de nuevo.

Naruto: solo calla y disfruta mi Rika chan.

Ambos continuaron con un tierno beso hasta que.

XXX: ¿Rika?

xXx: ¿Naruto?

XxX:…

Naruto y Rika se separaron de manera brusca y muy agitada al ver que tenían enfrente a Takato, Henri y Ryo.

Naruto: (nervioso) hola chicos.

Mecánico: jóvenes el paseo termino, si quieren llevar su novela a otro lado se los agradeceré.

Rika: (avergonzada) lo sentimos, vamos Naruto, que ya deben de estar preocupados en casa.

Naruto: hai. Dijo mientras se alejaban los demás los siguieron hasta una zona con muchos arboles.

Ryo: (serio)entonces, si me cambiaste Rika.

Rika: …

Henri: vamos viejo Rika nunca te cambio.

Takato: eso es verdad Ryo.

Ryo: (molesto) entonces ahora apoyan al idiota aquel.

Rika: (molesta) Naruto, no es ningún idiota.

Ryo: (molesto)y tu, ¿no dirás nada? ¿Necesitas que Rika te defienda?

Rika: (molesta) Ryo cállate.

Ryo: (furioso)diga lo que haya dicho Azulongmon, me importa un bledo el solo es un mons. No pudo terminar la frase por que recibió un golpe en la cara.

Henri: te lo advierto Ryo, no termines esa frase, no quiero golpearte más fuerte.

Ryo: (furioso) ya no me importa si Rika quiere estar con el pues que se convierta en su Pu. No volvió a terminar ya que Naruto se le adelanto a Henri y lo golpeo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar 3 metros frente a ellos.

Naruto: puedes decirme monstruo a mí pero a Rika chan la respetas.

Takato: chicos tranquilos.

Rika: (susurro) Naruto.

Ryo: (furioso) además es fácil saber que su madre gana dinero, ya que además de modelaje se prostituye.

Rika: cállate!. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo cacheteaba. Cállate.

Ryo se tomaba la mejilla mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Ryo: hmp! Veras lo que te pasara por perra! Dijo preparando un golpe que impacto en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto: (furioso) Estas atacando a Rika chan frente a mi, no tienes perdón de las bestias sagradas.

Henri: Naruto, lleva a Rika a casa viejo esto se pondrá feo.

Takato: Rika dijo que su madre se molestaría por que ustedes podrían llegar tarde, por favor Naruto sensei deje que nos encarguemos.

Naruto: no mas no lo lastimen mucho chicos.

Rika: Naruto, vámonos por favor. Dijo mientras lo jalaba a la salida.

De camino a casa Naruto y Rika estaban muy callados hasta que Rika, decidió romper el hielo justo antes de entrar a su casa.

Rika: gracias Naruto.

Naruto: no tienes que agradecerlo, Rika chan, yo lo hice por que…

Combate mental que parece durar una eternidad cuando solo dura unos segundos.

Naruto Ángel: vamos Naruto dile la verdad, tu amas a Sakura chan.

Naruto Diablo: y que ¨Sakura chan¨ como ustedes dicen nunca nos quiso vamos el bombón de Rika chan esta esperando su respuesta.

Naruto Ángel: sabes por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Rika: ¿si Naruto?

Naruto: (nervioso) yo, como decirlo…

Rika: (pensando) vamos Naruto tu puedes.

Naruto: (nervioso) yo, tu me.

Rika poso su dedo índice para evitar que Naruto continuara hablando.

Rika: shhh!, dilo cuando estes listo si. Dijo para entrar en su casa y dirigirse a su habitación dejando a Naruto solo fuera de la casa.

Naruto: mierda ahora si la regue. Dijo para caminar muy decepcionado dentro de la casa donde encontró a su madre y a Rumiko tiradas en el suelo de lo ebrias que estaban.

Seiko: ¿y como les fue?

Naruto: muy bien abuela jejeje, sabe am llevare mi madre y a Rumiko a sus habitaciones.

Seiko: gracias Naruto que tengas buenas noches. Dijo para retirase.

Naruto creo un Bunshin para cargar a ambas mujeres a sus respectivas habitaiciones.

Habitación Hitomi.

Naruto: hay ka san siempre te excedes.

Hitomi: dejame divertirme gaki.

Naruto: solo te tapare ka san, yo tuve un muy largo dia.

Hitomi: ¿como te fue? hic.

Naruto: bien.

Hitomi: (decepcionada) mou, que malo eres Naru chan no le contaras como te fue a tu ka san.

Naruto: (avergonzado) yo no tengo por que estar contándote mis cosas. Dijo para irse a su habitación a esperar al bunshin.

Habitación Rumiko.

Naruto: bien Rumiko san la dejare dormir aquí para que descanse.

Rumiko: gracias Naruto.

Naruto: no hay de q. no pudo terminar ya que Rumiko lo estaba besando.

Rumiko: hic que lastima que seas tan joven Naru chan, esta es la única manera en la que te puedo agradecer el como te has comportado con ella y con nostras, por favor hic no lastimes a mi Rika.

El Naruto clon quedo tan sorprendido que se desvaneció.

Naruto: Mierda ¿por que paso esto? ¿Por qué Rumiko san lo hizo? Dijo mientras entraba en su cuarto y se encontraba con un clon jugando el nuevo psp del rubio el cual le había encargado.

Naruto Clon : hola jefe ¿como le fue en la cita?

Naruto: vaya veo que lo compraste.

Naruto clon: así es esta muy entretenido, debería de haber de estos en Konoha.

Naruto: bueno ya te puedes ir, y préstamelo.

Naruto clon: (emocionado) no, espera 5 minutos más por favor.

Naruto: pero si es mio.

Naruto clon: pero yo lo compre.

Naruto: con mi dinero.

Naruto clon: esta bien solo déjame grabarlo.

1 hora después.

Naruto: ¿ya?

Naruto clon: no espera.

2 horas después.

Naruto: ¿ya?

Naruto clon: ….

3 horas después

Naruto: (molesto) 3 horas es mas que suficiente. Dijo para disipar el clon. Si ahora es mi turno. Pero para su mala suerte la batería se había agotado. Noooooooooooooo.

Mientras en la habitación de Rika, nuestra tamer esta acostada en su cama apunto de irse a la tierra con morfeo mientras abrazaba el zorro de peluche que Naruto le había dado.

Rika: buenas noches Naruto Kun. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Mientras con Naruto que por el coraje se comenzaba a quedar dormido después de poner a cargar su videojuego hasta que.

Naruto: me pregunto ¿cuanto mas tendré que esperar para que nazcas?. Dijo tocando el huevo que comenzó a brillar. Diablos que pasa.

Para su asombro el huevo de Naruto se había dividido en 2 un huevo gris y el otro morado.

Naruto: ¿que demonios? Dijo mientras el era trasportado a una habitación blanca frente una de las bestias sagradas.

Azulongmon: Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto: si.

Azulongmon: soy Azulongmon, una de las bestias sagradas.

Naruto: ¿que quieres?

Azulongmon: ayudarte, el huevo que acabas de tocar se dividió por tu contrato con los zorros.

Naruto: ¿contrato con los zorros? Pero si yo uso sapos.

XXX: ahora también usas zorros.

Naruto: ka san.

Hitomi: Naruto, yo te he convertido en el portador de el contrato de los zorros, y hare que te conviertas en el Kitsune sanin.

Azulongmon: como decía, tu digimon camarada nacerá mas protón de lo que imaginas pero al tu ser un caso especial serán 2 digimon camaradas.

Naruto: ya veo entonces por eso se dividió el huevo.

Azulongmon: así es, cuida de tus compañeros. Dijo devolviendo a Naruto y a kyubi.

Naruto: así que serán 2 que bueno, les prometo ser el mejor Tamer de todos. Dijo para quedarse dormido.

Sueño.

Naruto: Mierda donde estoy.

Naruto estaba vistiendo las mismas ropas de héroe de la película. Una túnica verde con un gorro, una espada en la mano izquierda y un escudo.

Xxx: Naruto la pelea casi acaba solo tenemos que ir devuelta al templo de la luz.

Naruto: el templo de la luz, espera pero si eres Navi.

Navi: vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Naruto siguio a la pequeña hada hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía un castillo en ruinas.

Naruto: vaya este lugar es igual al de…

Navi: vamos la princesa Rika fue muy clara tenemos que salvara de Akiyama el hechicero.

Naruto con solo escuchar el nombre acelero hasta entrar en el castillo.

Libero a una pequeña pelirosa en el calabozo del bosque muy parecida a Sakura.

Sakura: vamos Naruto, la princesa esta en peligro ere el único que puede salvarla. Dijo desapareciendo.

Naruto: Sakura chan espera.

Navi: no hai tiempo vayamos al fuego.

Cuando terminaron el calabozo de fuego liberaron a un ¿Chouji?

Chouji: vamos hermano tu puedes te ayudaremos.

Navi: continuemos.

En el calabozo del agua liberaron a una chica de pelo azul parecida a Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto kun debes correr vamos.

En el calabazo de las sombras liberaron a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos parecida a Kurenai.

Kurenai: Naruto corre la princesa esta en peligro.

Y por ultimo en el calabozo de luz libero a un anciano que parecía ser Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Gaki tienes que ayudar a la princesa Rika, corre.

Navi: vamos el campo de fuerza se disipo podemos pasar a ayudar a la princesa.

Naruto: vamos.

Dijo mientras corria, dentro de una torre subiendo infinidad de escalones, cada escalón dado se escuchaba como una melodía tocada en un órgano, la cual se intensificaba mas y mas, hasta que llego a una puerta donde había un guerrero de armadura extraña parecía que era Justimon y estaba tocando un órgano, cuando este sintió la presencia de Naruto paro de tocar el órgano para hablar.

Justimon: será mejor que guardes todos esos juguetes niño, esta noche yo despertare mi comando. dijo mostrando su mano y como un triangulo aparecía en su mano derecha al igual que con Rika y Naruto.

Naruto: Rika chan. Grito al ver que Rika estaba encerrada en un gran cristal con forma de diamante.

Rika: Naruto!

Rika tenia puesto un vestido rosa y el cabello estaba suelto mientras su frente era adornada por un pequeño collar con una joya.

Justimon: jajajajajaja, jajajajajajajaja. Reia el ser malvado que tenia cautiva a Rika, el cual también destroso paredes y los trasporto a el capo de las afueras del castillo.

Naruto: ¿Dónde esta Rika chan?

Justimon: hoy pelearemos así que calla y comencemos. Dijo mientras frente a Naruto aparecía una motocicleta (si es behemoth la moto de beelzemon)

Naruto monto la motocicleta al igual que Justimon, la pelea fue dura espada contra espada lazer, grades estocadas grades cortadas para los contrincantes.

Hubo una gran persecución se atacaban al momento de acelerar sus vehiculas los cuales tomaban mas fuerza de lo normal.

Justimon: eres bueno.

Naruto: digo lo mismo.

Rika: Naruto!

Naruto: terminemos de una vez. Dijo dejando la motocicleta de lado, al igual que Justimon.

Pelearon por horas pero al final Naruto encajo la espada maestra en el pecho de Justimon.

Justimon: esto no acaba aquí niño, soy el hechizero Justimon. Dijo para caer rendido, mientras Rika se liberaba del cristal.

Rika: Naruto. Dijo desesperada mientras se lanzaba sobre el para revisar que no tuviera heridas. ¿Estas bien?

Naruto: (sonriendo) claro Rika chan.

Rika: (llorando) tonto temí perderte. Decía mientras daba leves golpes al pecho de Naruto.

Naruto: no te preocupes (dijo levantando el rostro de rika y limpiando las lagrimas) no permitiré que te lastimen nunca por que yo te…

Rika: (pensando) vamos Naruto si puedes.

Naruto: yo te amo Rika chan.

Rika: (pensando) lo dijo.

Naruto se acercaba a besar a Rika pero un estruendo los detuvo.

Justimon: te dije que no estaba acabado, aparte la pequeña zorra… Es mía!

Rika se hizo para atrás mientras Justimon se convertía en un Megidramon.

Megidramon: vamos niño bonito, veamos que puedes hacer sin esto. Dijo golpeando la espada maestra lanzándola fuera de su alcance.

Naruto: mierda.

Megidramon: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no protegerías a la zorra esa?. Decía mientras su gran mano azotaba a Naruto en el suelo.

Naruto: agh! Mierda!

Rika: (asustada) Naruto!

Megidramon: que patético eres.

Naruto: no puedo perder, ahg!

Megidramon: jajajaja

Naruto: Rika chan, agh!

Rika: no, no , no, no. De pronto Naruto comenzó a brillar cegando por unos instantes a megidramon.

Meigidramon: ¿Qué es esto?

Naruto apareció vistiendo una mascara morada se le notaban unas orejas de zorro grises, su pelo se volvió rubio opaco, sus ojos morados, su piel gris, vestia un pantalon de cuero con botas, también se dejaba ver una cola de zorro color gris, llevaba unos guantes como los de Renamon en rojos con el símbolo de Konoha en negro y como armas 2 pistolas magnum.

Naruto: es hora de morir dijo disparando a la cabeza de Megidramon. El cual se paralizo al recibir los impactos en el cráneo, poco después Naruto dio una gran parada en el pecho del demonio el cual tenia el símbolo de peligro parpadeando por tanto daño.

Megidramon: Rika es mia, no puedes evitarlo.

Naruto: ya lo hice, dijo mientras las pistolas se volvían una escopeta la cual disparo dentra de la boca del megidramon el cual murió al instante, mientras Naruto perdia la vestimenta y armas ante los ojos horrorizados de Rika.

Rika: Naruto. Grito con preocupación mientras corria hasta donde Naruto estaba incado respirando agitadamente.

Naruto: hola… rika chan.

Rika: ¿estas bien?

Naruto: si solo vámonos a casa.

Rika: Naruto, esto es un sueño.

Naruto: eso creo.

Rika: pero como es que estas en mi sueño.

Naruto: no lo se.

Rika: que alivio, pensé que respoderias como el idiota de Ryo.

Naruto ¿y que respondería el?

Rika: (imitando a Ryo) estoy aquí por que tu me quieres ver aquí Rika.

Naruto: jejeje tienes razón.

Rika: bueno quien sabe como termine este sueño asi que. Dijo mientras besaba a Naruto, un beso al cual el rubio correspondió, cuando se les hizo necesario el aire.

Naruto: te amo Rika chan.

Rika: y yo a ti Naruto kun.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Naruto: (asustado) ah!

Cuando el rubio se levanto.

Naruto: mierda justo en la mejor parte.

Pero noto algo extraño en su habitación los 2 huevos no estaban.

Naruto: maldición, ¿donde? ¿Donde? ¿Dónde están los huevos?

Xxx: hola ¿a quien buscas?

Naruto: a dos huevos.

: pues black relemon y Kiimon salieron de dos huevos.

Naruto: enserio.

Kiimon: si.

Naruto: (grito) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soy un taaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeer!

En Konoha:

Sakura: pufff como falta Naruto.

Ino: si la verdad las bromas de konohamaru, no son lo mismo que cuando estaba Naruto.

Konohamaru: en nombre del jefe yo hare, Kagebunshin no jutsu. Dijo mientras aparecían 50 konohamaru. Jutsu harem. Dijo para que aparecieran varias chicas morenas desnudas por toda Konoha lo cual causaba que todos los hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal mientras las mujeres querían matar al pequeño bribón.

Azuma: muy bien Konohamaru, basta.

Konohamaru: (harem) pero tio Azuma no ve lo divertido que esta esto.

Xxx: si no te calmas te calmare yo.

Konohamaru: pero vieja Tsunade.

Tsunade: Naruto, deja de llamarme vieja. Dijo mientras golpeo al konohamaru original el cual salió volando varios metros rompiendo una pared.

Sakura: que paso sensei, por que le dijo Naruto, a Konohamaru.

Tsunade: no es lo mismo. Dijo mientras lloraba de manera cómica.

Jiraiya: vamos Tsunade, no te pongas así.

Tsunade: (desesperada) ya se Jiraiya, tengamos un Naruto, si esa es la solución y le enseñaremos todo lo que el verdadero sabe y.

Jiraiya: basta Tsunade, solo te estas haciendo daño, vente vámonos a casa.

Ino: se ve que Naruto hace mucha falta.

Sakura: se que Kakashi sensei lo traerá de regreso, ya ha ido a varias dimensiones, lo que escuche es que conoció a varios sujetos muy poderosos.

En eso una mancha verde aparece frente a ellas.

Xxx: ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? y ¿Dónde? necesito saber para enseñarles a subir su llama de la juventud.

Ino: hola lee.

Lee: vamos dime Sakura san.

Sakura: bueno uno de ellos se llama Goku, dijo que poseían poderes sorprendentes y lo conoció en medio de una batalla contra un tipo de nombre cell.

Lee: eso es impresionante.

Sakura: también conoció a Alucard, un vampiro y una dimensión donde usaban criaturas extrañas para pelear, creo que dijo que se llamaban pokemon.

Ino: y ¿Cómo esta Kurenai Seinsei? desde que adopto a Naruto esta muy feliz.

Sakura: por que parece que se casara con Kakashi sensei.

Ino: ya era hora, yo creo que esos 2 hacen muy bonitas pareja.

Sakura: bueno Lee, nosotras nos vamos a ver a Kakashi sensei si quieres puedes venir.

Lee: no gracias Sakura san, Ino san ya que ahora debo de dar 30º vueltas a la aldea y después deberé hacer 1000 flexiones y si no lo cumplo serán 4000 saltos solo con la pierna izquierda por toda la aldea, bueno nos vemos.

Mientras nuestras Kunoichi caminaban a casa de Kakashi este mismo llegaba de la misión de encontrar a Naruto de nuevo.

Toc toc toc.

Kurenai: ya voy, si que desea (asustada) ¿Kakashi que te paso?

Kakashi: la dimensión que visite con mi Sharingan fue muy peligrosa, todos los peleadores tienen habilidades sorprendentes, en especial ese Yagami, Iori.

Kurenai: supiste algo de Naruto.

Kakashi: no pero una chica muy bonita de nombre kula dijo que ayudaría en lo que sea, al igual que sus amigas (Kurenai enloqueciendo) May Shiranui, Angel,Vanessa, Yuri, May lee y mas.

Kurenai: Kakashi.

Kakashi: si.

Kurenai: maldito infiel!, mira como me tienes ya llevo 3 meses embarazada y tu estas paseando con mujeres mas lindas que yo.

Kakashi: yo no dije eso, pero si eran muy lindas.

Kurenai: (furiosa) Idiota! Dijo mientras lo golpeaba y atravesaba la pared, ya que por su condición física se le hizo imposible esquivar el golpe.

Kakashi: nota mental, Kurenai es el amor de mi vida, no hacerla enojar.

Kurenai: (avergonzada) o mi dios, Kakashi, perdóname, yo no quería.

Kakashi: tranquila, es por el embarazo, no es tu culpa volverte bipolar.

Kurenai: (furiosa) a quien le dices bipolar, ven aca Hatake!

Kakashi: maldición y todavía faltan 6 meses, espero poder encontrar a Naruto antes de que me mate.

Kurenai se paro en seco.

Kurenai: (llorando) mi Naruto chan.

Kakashi: ¿Kurenai estas bien?

Kurenai: Kakashi, tenemos que recuperar a nuestro niño. Abraza a Kakashi.

Kakashi: si Kurenai, después de todo lo criamos en ausencia de nuestros sensei. Decía mientras la abrazaba.

Fin

Kachorro: listo como vieron los acontecimientos de el sueño, el beso con la madre de Rika, lo que piensa Ryo y sobre todo la locura en Konoha.


	8. Revelciones y Regreso

Kachorro: alejate de mi!. Dice huyendo de su ¨compañera¨

Eri: pero yo solo quiero ayudarte. Dice persiguiendo al autor

Kachorro: no entiendes que yo puedo hacer las cosas solo.

Eri: pero solo quiero que Kachorrito reciba amor de Neko eri.

Kachorro: no necesito que me bañes eso lo puedo hace por mi mismo entiende.

Eri: ven te gustara.

Kachorro: o mierda estaban escuchando todo lo que dijimos.

Eri: y eso que ya los acostumbramos.

Kachorro: cállate Eri.

Eri: vamos al baño tienes 3 dias huyendo de el agua.

Kachorro: los perros nos bañamos cuando queremos, además quien escribiría la historia.

Eri: ya lo tengo solucionado (abre la puerta)

Xxx: hola mi nombre es Eve. Dijo una chica pálida de ojos color naranja y pelo blanco bonita figura.

Kachorro: que rayos. Dijo el autor apuntando a la chica.

Eve: yo soy una amiga de Neko Eri.

Kachorro: ¿Cuándo?

Eri: recuerdas ayer que te subiste al techo a arreglar las goteras.

Kachorro: si.

Eri: a pues.

Kachorro: espera Eri ya nos salimos del tema, bueno amigos disfruten de este capitulo de Kitsune love mientras veo que hacer con estas dos.

Eri/Eve: un trio.

Kachorro: comencemos.

Eri/Eve: si. Dice mientras arrastran al autor a una habitación.

Kachorro: yo me refería a la historia, Lelouch amigo ayúdame!

Capitulo 8 Revelacion, Reencuentro, Naruto regresa a Konoha.

Desde que Naruto llego a la dimensión de los Digimon en Shinjuku han trascurrido varios meses en los cuales a logrado tener una fuerte amistad con Takato y Henri, pero sobre todo con Rika Nonaka con la cual tubo una cita el dia anterior, ahora Naruto dormía plácidamente con sus dos nuevos amigos nada más y nada menos que black relemon y kiimon que estaban acurrucados con el mientras que en la habitación de cierta chica de ojos guindas, dicha chica no dejaba de pensar en su sueño.

Rika: como fue que Naruto y yo terminamos así. Decía recordando el sueño que tubo la noche anterior. Creo que ya lo eh aceptado, estoy enamorada de Naruto kun, y con lo de ayer comprobé que el siente lo mismo por mi, tal vez debería de darle la oportunidad que merece de ser feliz.

Konoha.

Casa de la familia Haruno.

Sakura: por mas que lo quiera negar.

Casa de la familia Yamanaka.

Ino: no puedo negar que eres muy especial.

Sakura/Ino: creo que me enamore de ti Naruto kun.

Casa Hyuga.

Encontramos a la ojiperla que todos aman (menos yo 7.7) arreglándose para ir a entrenar y fortalecerse.

XXX: Hinata sama ¿se puede pasar?

Hinata: claro, Neji ni san.

Neji: Hinata sama, su padre la esta esperando para la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, ya que Kurenai sensei no puede por obvias razones.

Hinata: gracias por avisarme Neji ni san, ¿podrías decirle a oto sama que bajo enseguida?

Neji: claro Hinata sama con su permiso. Dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la princesa Hyuga.

Hinata: ya veras que te encontrare Naruto kun y cuando eso pase te dire todo lo que siento por ti, así estoy segura de que me aceptaras.

Mientras en la casa de Hatake.

Xxx: prométeme que no te arriesgaras mucho por favor Kakashi kun.

Kakashi: no puedo asegurarte nada nai chan, además sabes que esto es necesario.

Kurenai: prométemelo hazlo por mi, Minato y Kushina.

Kakashi: asi lo are querida.

Kurenai: ¿ahora a quien llevaras?

Kakashi: bueno, llevare a…

Xxx: Kakashiiii!

XxX: Kakashi senesi!

Kurenai: ¿Guy? ¿Lee?

Guy: hola Kurenai, debo decir que hoy te vez particularmente bella.

Kurenai se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

Lee: eso es verdad Kurenai sensei, la maternidad le sienta bien.

Kurenai: gracias lee.

Kakashi: bueno amigos tomen mis hombros por que es hora de partir. Dijo al momento de destapar su ojo Sharingan y que los tres fueran llevados por el portal.

Mientras lejos en un lugar cercano al valle del fin cierta serpiente estaba asombrada con la energía rojiza que había encontrado.

Xxx: vaya, vaya esta energía es muy interesante.

XxX: Y que lo diga Orochimaru sama, esto no es nada de lo que hayamos visto antes aquí en Konoha.

Orochimaru: bueno creo que si intentamos sellarla podemos estudiar su energía para aprovechar su poder.

Kabuto: a sus ordenes. Dijo el peliblanco mientras ambos comenzaban a sellar esa energía en un pergamino.

Con los Tamers.

Rika se dirigía a hablar con Naruto.

Rika: Naruto, ¿estas despierto?... y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar a ver.

Rika: vaya Baka, pero se ve tan lindo durmiendo.

En ese instante apareció Renamon.

Renamon: Rika, detecto a 2 digimon en esta habitación.

Rika: ¿2? Maldición y con este baka dormido maldición esta en peligro.

Naruto comenzó a despertar por el ruido de las chicas.

Naruto: buenos días Rika chan… espera ¿que haces en mi habitación? ¿Por qué traes ropa para dormir tan pegada a tu figura? y lo peor ¿por que nuestra ropa esta tirada?

A decir verdad había una camisa de Rika que estaba colgada en una silla, la cual probablemente Seiko debió confundir y la dejo en la habitación de Naruto.

Rika: (avergonzada) Baka!. Dijo mientras masacraba a Naruto.

Mientras en la sala.

Hitomi y Rumiko traían reseca por la noche anterior y estaban tomando un café negro.

Seiko: bueno chicas aquí les traigo su cafecito para que se es pase el dolor de cabeza.

Rumiko: mamá no hables tan fuerte.

Hitomi: se lo agradecería si bajara un poco su voz.

Seiko: hay chicas.

Rumiko: ¿los chicos no han despertado?

Hitomi: eso es raro.

Seiko: ya no han de tardar, el joven Naruto siempre es levantado por el olor de la comida, mientras que Rika, debe de estarse duchando.

Hitomi: pequeño sin vergüenza.

Rika: (gritando) BAKARUTO VEN HACA TE VOY A CASTRAR POR PENSAR COSAS QUE NOS SON.

Seiko: ya se levantaron.

Rumiko: parece que se levantaron de buen animo jejeje.

Hitomi: poes espero que no griten mas por que me duele mi cabeza.

Naruto: tranquila Rika chan.

Rika: (enojada) CALLATE UZUMAKI NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS TE SALVARA DE LO QUE DIJISTE HACE UN RATO.

Xxx: oye Black relemon tenemos que hacer algo o nuestro cámara morirá y no digievolucionaremos.

B. relemon: tienes razón kiimon.

Kiimon: bueno lo mejor será que le lleve esto asi digievolucionare a mi etapa de impmon.

B. Relemon: ¿como sabes eso?

Kiimon: no tengo por que darte explicaciones, a demás es ovio que yo digievolucionare soy mucho mas fuerte que tu.

B. Relemon: (llorando) eso no es cierto.

Kiimon: ¿y entonces por que lloras?, los llorones siempre son los mas débiles.

B. Relemon: no toques el digivice de Naruto, no te lo presto.

Kiimon: quítamelo si puedes lento.

B. Relemon: dame eso, Naruto se enojara.

Kiimon: vaya tienes 4 patas y no me alcanzas eres un perdedor.

Los pequeños seguía a los Tamers que corrían por toda la casa.

Naruto: tranquila Rika, no quise decirte eso, por favor no me mates. Decía el ninja acorralado.

Rika: (aspecto sombrío) no te matare, solo te quitare la hombría.

En eso los dos pequeños digimon aparecieron los pequeños que corrían por los pies de Naruto.

Naruto: Kiimon, Black Relemon no corran causaran un accidente.

Kiimon: lento, lento, lento.

B. Relemon: damelo, damelo, damelo.

Entonces cuando Naruto intento moverse se tropezó cayendo encima de Rika a la que le robo un beso.

Seiko: Chicos, no hagan tanto escándalo a sus madres le duele su cabeza por…

Hitomi: que pasa Seiko… vaya, vaya que guardadito se lo tenían.

Naruto y Rika se separaron pero no contaron que Rumiko había tomado una foto de la situación.

Hitomi: no creen que están muy chicos para volvernos abuelas.

Rika: (enojada) fue culpa de Naruto. Dijo mientras le pegaba en el costado.

Naruto: au.

Rika: eres un aprovechado.

Naruto: ayer no te quejaste.

Rika: (enojada) ¿Qué dijiste?

Seiko: ya tranquilos, mejor vamos a desayunar, eso les bajara lo enojados.

Naruto/Rika: Hmp.

Renamon: Rika, ya tengo a los intrusos decía mientras en cada pata traía a uno de los pequeños.

Kiimon: nos rendimos.

: pero no nos lastimes.

Renamon: Naruto traían esto.

Naruto: Renamon, podrías bajarlos.

Renamon no comprendió pero Naruto estaba muy serio.

Naruto: chicos, por que me causan tantos problemas.

Kiimon: ¿por que es divertido?

B. Relemon: (llorando) el me estaba molestado Naruto sama.

Naruto: ya tranquilos, los 2 son hermanos no se peleen.

Kiimon: no soy su hermano, mi madre era una lady devimon.

B. Relemon: y mi madre era una Renamon.

Kiimon: entonces, por eso te aventaste encima de ella. Refiriéndose a Renamon.

B. Relemon: la confundi con mi madre.

Naruto: bueno por que no vamos a comer.

Asi el desayuno paso, con una Rika algo soprendida por ver que Naruto ya era un tamer y pero a la vez molesta por los acontecimientos de la mañana, después de dicho desayuno Naruto comenzó a instruir a sus digimon en el arte del Chakra para sacar ventaja en las peleas digimon lo cual fue muy duro ya que al ser pequeños se distraían con mucha facilidad.

Naruto: bien chicos creo que es todo por hoy.

B. Relemon: si Naruto sama.

Naruto: solo dime Naruto, el sama me hace sentir viejo.

B. Relemon: si Naruto sama.

Rika quien estuvo observando al rubio todo el tiempo decidió dar el primer paso.

Rika: Naruto puedes venir.

Naruto: claro Rika chan ¿que pasa?

Rika: bueno yo quería mostrarte esto, decía mientras se paraba cerca de un árbol y lo comenzaba a escalar.

Naruto: ¿como es posible que?

Rika: tu madre me ha estado instruyendo en mi afinidad la cual es agua y aire.

Naruto: ka san tiene mucho que explicar.

Rika: (avergonzada) pensé que tal vez algún dia (sonrojada) me enseñes lo que a los chicos.

Naruto: claro Rika chan, con mucho gusto lo hare.

En eso aparece una imagen de Azulongmon borrosa sobre la casa de Rika.

Azulongmon: Uzumaki llego la hora.

Naruto: ¿la hora?

Azulongmon: tu yo los Tamers deberán viajar a tu dimensión, el Delipa esta comenzando a manifestarse.

Rika: el Delipa, pero si fue destruido.

Azulongmon: gran parte del Delipa quedo atrapada en la dimensión de donde viene Naruto.

Rika: pero como haremos eso.

Azulongmon: reúnan a los Tamers y vaya a la única entrada al digimundo, un digimon los estará esperando y cambiara la las coordenadas para que lleguen sanos y salvos a esa dimensión.

Rika: ¿y como regresaremos?

Azulongmon: una vez que hayan cumplido su misión podrán regresar, mas sin embargo esa seria una opción para Uzumaki ya que el vive ahí y quizás quiera regresar a su hogar.

Rika miraba preocupada a Naruto, ella no quería que su mejor amigo se fuera y se olvidara de ella, no quería volver a esos días de amargura donde el no estaba, ella quería estar con Naruto su Naruto Kun.

Naruto: esta bien, partiré de inmediato. Dijo mientras miraba como el digimon se desvanecía en el aire.

Rika: ¿que?

Naruto: (serio) Rika chan, no me sigas esto lo debo hacer yo, tampoco quiero implicar a los chicos, ya que son muy importantes para mi.

Rika: (enojada) pero que estas hablando, somos un equipo y como equipo trabajaremos entiendes.

Naruto: no es que no quiera, pero no están preparados para una vida de ninjas, hay es matar para sobrevivir, tus ojos no soportarían ver como alguien muere en manos de los demás.

Rika: no me importa, yo ire quieras o no.

Naruto: no si lo evito. Dijo mientras desapareció en una bola de humo.

Rika: maldición, Renamon avisa a los chicos que nos vamos y que tomen lo necesario.

Renamon: ¿que hay de la madre de Naruto?

Rika: ella siempre va con el.

Mientras con Naruto.

Hitomi: no fuiste muy malo con ella.

Naruto, no quería arriesgarla.

Hitomi: sabes que te seguirán verdad.

Naruto: si por eso debemos apresurarnos. Decía mientras saltaban por los techos dirigiéndose a la casa de Gulimon.

Renamon corría lo más rápido que pudo y miro a Henri Dirigirse a la cas de Takato.

Renamon: Henri.

Henri: (preocupado) Renamon, ¿que pasa? Le paso algo a Naruto o Rika.

Renamon: debes volver a tu casa y juntar lo necesario, el Delipa volverá mas fuerte que nunca.

Terriermon: que pero si fue destruido.

Renamon: eso creímos, pero ahora esta en el hogar de Naruto.

Henri: esto es grave, avisa a Takato nos vemos en la casa de Guilmon.

Asi procedieron todos mientras que cada Tamer juntaba lo necesario.

Guilmon: ¿llevaras pan de Guilmon?

Takato: claro amigo.

Guilmon: si pan de Guilmon, Pan de Guilmon.

Mientras con Naruto.

Hitomi: ¿tienes una idea de donde es?. Decía cargando a los pequños Digimon que estaban acurrucados en su pecho.

Naruto: am… no.

Hitomi: (furiosa) eres un idiota!

Naruto: lo único que tengo pensado es esperar a que aparesca el digimon del que hablo Azulongmon.

Hitomi: ¿y como lo rastrearas genio?

Naruto: ahí es donde intervienen ellos, Henri me platico que los digimon pueden sentir a otros como los suyos.

Hitomi: vaya por lo menos no solo hay aire en esa cabeza.

Naruto: lo que me preocupa es que una vez que volvamos haya, tu volverás a estar adentro.

Hitomi: no te preocupes Naru chan el sello esta roto y puedo entrar y salir a mi conveniencia.

Naruto: bueno por lo menos Rika chan esta despistada y no nos encontrara.

Paso un buen rato y Rika se reunió con Takato y Henri en la casa de Guilmon.

Rika: que bueno que llegaron chicos.

Henri: ¿donde esta Naruto?

Rika: el no a llegado. paso un momento y…

Kiimon: un digimon muy poderoso a aparecido.

Naruto: por donde ahí dentro.

Hitomi: vaya no estábamos lejos después de todo. Cuando llegaron vieron a los Tamers.

Naruto: chicos.

Henri: vaya por fin llegas.

Naruto: chicos, no quiero que vayan serán lastimados.

Takato: y nosotros te decimos que iremos, a ti te han lastimado mucho y con nosotros haya eso no pasara.

Henri: dalo por hecho viejo.

Naruto: pero.

Rika: (molesta) que no entiendes que no podemos dejar que nada te pase.

Naruto: no me sigan.

Rika: mientras yo que te espero a que vuelvas de aquel lugar o te quedes haya para siempre olvidándote de mi.

Naruto: tengo que hacer esto.

Rika: somos un equipo.

Naruto: te pido que te quedes aquí por tu seguridad.

Rika: ¿que crees que es esto?, ¿vas a jugar?

Naruto: no.

Rika: ¿para que lo haces? Para impresionara a esa Sakura,

Naruto: si, digo no.

Rika: ¿quieres volver al lugar donde te lastimaron?

Naruto: eso no es importante y yo tampoco.

Rika: eres muy importante para mi, para nosotros a demás yo… te amo Naruto Uzumaki. Dijo dándole un beso.

Takato: (pensando) bien por fin Rika y Naruto serán felices.

Henri: (pensando) al fin.

Naruto: yo también te amo Rika chan, pero por eso mismo no me gustaría arriesgar tu vida.

Rika: trabajando juntos no nos pasara nada.

Naruto: entonces no te puedo convencer de quedarte con los chicos verdad. Dijo sonriendo.

Rika: a ver déjame pensar, no… note desharás de mi. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: eso me alegra, por que no me quería alejar de ti.

En eso apareció un digimon con forma de humano, tenía un casco de metal una lanza y alas.

Xxx: mucho gusto, son Angemon y yo seré quien les habrá el portal.

Naruto: procede.

Angemon: a la orden. Dijo mientras se miraba un portal donde había mucha vegetación.

Naruto: no vamos dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Rika.

Rika: vamos.

Takato: esperen.

Henri: no, nos dejen.

Cuando atravesaron comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras en cierto lugar.

Kakashi: no los vuelvo a llevar con migo.

Guy: por que, a demostrar a esos chicos como era subir su primavera de la juventud.

Lee: ese chico Ryu era muy bueno en especial su técnica del Hadouken, eso es encender su llama de la juventud.

Kakashi: si como sea, si me permiten debo ver como esta Nai chan.

Kurenai: Kakashi, ¿como te fue?, ¿donde esta Naruto kun lo encontraste?. Dijo depositando un dulce beso en Kakashi.

Kakashi: no hubo éxito, espera este es… Naruto!

Kurenai: ¿que?

Kakashi: siento e Chakra de Naruto, Lee avisa a todos, Guy a la hokage y a Jiraiya.

AMBOS: Hai. Dijeron mientras desaparecían en una estela de humo.

Kakashi: vamos Nai chan.

Mientras los Tamers y sus digimon estaban en la entrada.

Naruto: hogar dulce hogar.

Rika: no te preocupes no me separare de ti Naruto kun.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan. Dijo besando a Rika.

Para ese entonces Kakashi estaba llegando cuando se escucho un …

REGRESO!

Para no exagerar en 7 minutos dieron alcanze al Hatake y la Yuhi.

Sakura: Naru.

Ino: to.

Hinata: Kun.

Dijeron al ver como su amado estaba besándose con otra chica que no eran ellas.

Mientras que Tsunade y Kurenai se llenaban de lagrimas.

Tsunade: Naruto.

Kurenai: mi niño regreso.

Fin

Kachorro: ¿que les pareció?

Eri: ven te bañaremos.

Kachorro: nunca.

Eve: pero nos bañaremos con tigo.

Kachorro: vamos! Dijo jalando a las chicas.


	9. regreso y complicaiones parte I

Kachorro: bueno comencemos ahora que las locas están dormidas.

Naruto: hogar dulce hogar.

Con los Hatake.

Kurenai: Kakashi, ¿como te fue?, ¿donde esta Naruto kun lo encontraste?. Dijo depositando un dulce beso en Kakashi.

Kakashi: no hubo éxito, espera este es… Naruto!

Con Naruto

Rika: no te preocupes no me separare de ti Naruto kun.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan. Dijo besando a Rika.

Con Kakashi.

Kakashi: siento e Chakra de Naruto, Lee avisa a todos, Guy a la hokage y a Jiraiya.

AMBOS: Hai. Dijeron mientras desaparecían en una estela de humo.

Kakashi: vamos Nai chan.

Al poco tiempo los demás dieron alcanza al Hatake y la Yuhi no sin antes escuchar un… REGRESO!

Cuando todos vieron a Naruto hubo diferentes reacciones.

Sakura: Naru.

Ino: to.

Hinata: Kun.

Dijeron al ver como su amado estaba besándose con otra chica que no eran ellas.

Mientras que Tsunade y Kurenai se llenaban de lagrimas.

Tsunade: Naruto.

Kurenai: mi niño regreso.

Cap 9 Regreso y complicaciones parte I

Takato: Naruto tenemos compañía.

Henri: y son demasiados.

Takato: esperando órdenes para entrar en combate.

Por el lado de los shinobis.

Sakura: cha! Como se atreve esa a quitarme a mi Naruto kun!.

Hinata: no (decía tomándose la cabeza y conteniendo las lagrimas) no, de nuevo no puedo perder a mi Naruto kun y menos frente a esa cabeza de zanahoria.

Ino: no creo que le agrade a Naruto que me meta en su camino. (inner: pero de que estas hablando acabas de encontrar al chico que te puede hacer feliz y lo dejas ir con la primera chica que se cruza entre su amor) pero no me gustaría quitarle su felicidad a Naruto kun. (inner: no se la quitaremos solo le demostraremos que nosotras somos mejores que esa chica.) tienes razón demostremos eso.

Kurenai: (llorando) mi niño Naruto.

Tsunade: (llorando) rubio estúpido, como nos hiciste sufrir tu ausencia.

Jiraiya: (cara de pervertido) jajajajajaja con esto ganare millones, la rubia bonita, la castaña adorable, la rebelde con tinte y la timida pechugona peleándose por el amor del protagonista soy genial.

Kakashi: parece que le fue muy bien, no parece haber sufrido.

Con Naruto.

Aparece en un a nube de humo Hitomi llamándole la atención a todos los presentes.

Naruto: ¿ka san que ocurre?

Hitomi: ocurre que parece que tenemos una Bienvenida. Dijo señalando a todos sus conocidos.

Naruto: chicos.

Lee: Naruto kun! Es hora de enfrentarnos quiero ver cual fuerte te has vuelto en esas tierras desconocidas.

Naruto: cejotas!

Takato: vaya su cejas si son grandes.

Henri: Naruto no bromeaba cuando nos hablo de el.

Naruto: Sakura chan, Ino chan, Hinata ¿como están?.

No hubo reacción alguna de las chicas mas que de Hinata que se desmayo al ver que Naruto le hablaba.

Naruto: aaaaaaah! Hinata responde ¿que te paso dime?

Naji: Hinata sama.

Kakashi: (pensando) y sigues sin descubrirlo.

Kurenai: Naruto kun. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Naruto: (sonrojado) Ku.. Kurenai sensei.

Kurenai: tranquilo mi niño todo estará bien.

Naruto: a que se refiere, ttebayo! no entiendo nada.

Tsunade: Naruto.

Naruto: ba chan!

Tsunade: (molesta) Naruto no me digas vieja! Dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

Takato: ah! Esa señora tiene una fuerza increíble.

Henri: es cierto mando a Naruto a volar como si fuera un balón de soccer.

Rika: Naruto kun. Dijo preocupada mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Kurenai: Tsunade sama no le haga eso a mi Naruto kun por favor.

Tsunade: es que extrañaba eso. Decía con su mano detrás de la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rika: Naruto ¿estas bien? responde.

Naruto: si Rika chan, aun puedo comer mas ramen. Decía todo desorientado el pobre rubio.

Hitomi: permíteme Rika chan, recuéstalo para poder curarlo del golpe proporcionado por Tsunade sama.

Rika: bien.

Kakashi: ¿quien es esa chica? que esta curando a Naruto.

Tsunade: no lo se pero, su Chakra me tiene muy intranquila.

Kurenai: deja a mi Naruto en paz.

Hitomi: tranquilízate Yuhi, solo estoy curando a mi hijo.

Esto dejo en shock a todos ya sabiendo la verdad de quien era Naruto en realidad.

Tsunade: eso es imposible explícate.

Hitomi: con mucho gusto lo hare hokage sama solo déjeme terminar de curar a Naruto para ir a contarle todo lo que quiere saber en su torre.

Tsunade: solo quiero que me aclares algo…

Hitomi: …

Tsunade: eres tu.

Hitomi: asi es y estoy fuera del chico.

Tsunade: ¿planes un ataque?

Hitomi: por mi destruiría este lugar que tanto dolor le causo a Naruto chan pero solo hare lo que el desee que pase con este lugar.

Tsunade: entiendo.

Naruto: au, no recordaba que los golpes de ba chan dolieran tanto. En eso siento como es abrazado.

Tsunade: Naruto, que bueno que has vuelto hijo.

Naruto: Tsunade ba chan. Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Tsunade: bueno por que no vamos a la torre a que nos cuentes como conociste a estas personas

Naruto: aaah Black relemon, kiimon ¿donde están?

B. relemon: aquí Naruto sama.

Kiimon: Naruto aquí.

Naruto: vaya chicos que bueno que están bien.

Rika: Renamon!

Renamon: si Rika.

Rika: solo quería saber donde estabas.

Henri: Terriermon.

Takato: Guilmon.

Terriermon: Takato me aplastas.

Takato : jejeje lo siento.

Henri: ahi estas Terriermon.

Terriermon: momantae.

Takato: Guilmon ¿donde estas?

Guilmon: aquí Takato, guilmon se atoro en el arbusto.

Takato: bien jalemos.

Guilmon: si.

Takato: 1, 2, 3. dijo cayendo sentado.

Guilmon: Guilmon se siente mal por que Takato se callo.

Takato: no pasa nada.

Kakashi: ¿que son esas criaturas?

Sakura: no se pero son muy lindas.

Neji: Hinata sama despierte por favor.

Hinata: si Naruto deseo casarme contigo.

Tsunade: bueno creo que lo mejor es ir a la torre Hokage.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por la aldea en la cual había un gran cambio todos los que miraban a Naruto le pedían disculpas y le regalaban cosas, lo cual dejo muy extrañado al rubio y sus acompañantes, llegando a ala torre hokage entraron y pusieron un Jutsu para que nada saliera de las paredes, se encontraban todos los amigos de Naruto a excepción del emo que estaba bajo custodia.

Naruto: y bien ba chan ¿que quieres saber?

Tsunade: ¿como fue que te desapareciste? ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿Quiénes son las personas y criaturas que te acompañan?

Naruto: bueno todo empezó cuando…

Sasuke: vaya dobe, has mejorado un poco con la ayuda de ese Sanin.

Naruto: estas dispuesto a volver por las buenas o tendré que noquearte teme.

Sasuke: por favor tu lastimarme no me hagas reír.

Naruto: esta bien tú lo quisiste.

Sasuke: es hora de ver quien es el mejor de todos.

Naruto apareció un clon que le ayudaba tomar el Chakra necesario para crear una bola de energía mientras el moreno juntaba Chakra en su mano donde comenzaron a aparecer muchos rayos.

Naruto/Sasuke: Rasengan/Chidori.

Kakashi: maldición llegamos muy tarde. Dijo protegiendo a Sakura de la fuerte ventisca causada por los choques de técnicas.

Sakura: (preocupada) Naruto. (Pensado) ¿Por que grite Naruto? ¿Acaso me preocupo por el?

Al llegar vieron a Sasuke inconsciente y Naruto parado con dificultad.

Kakashi: ¿Naruto estas bien?

Naruto: claro… Sakura chan cumplí mi promesa. Cayó desmayado.

Sakura: gracias Naruto.

Cuando venían de regreso apareció un brazo que salió de un agujero.

Kakashi: (impresionado) ¿que es eso?

Sakura: demonios ¿de donde vino ese brazo?

Kakashi: Sakura llévate a Naruto y a Sasuke yo detendré esta cosa.

Sakura: ¿pero Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: (molesto) Sakura no me cuestiones.

Sakura: Kyaaaaa auxilio.

Kakashi: Sakura!

Entonces nomas se miro como una silueta naranja a gran velocidad impactaba un fuerte golpe al gran brazo.

?: aaaa estúpida criatura yo me encargare de ti.

Naruto: si tocas a mi familia te mato.

Entonces se mostro ante los ninjas una gran cara morada.

?: Ahí estas, no se que tipo de energía te rodea pero tu me servirás para ganar esta guerra donde la tecnología ganara.

Naruto se arrojo contra la bestia a ese agujero donde estaba el brazo y entonces cuando la bestia saco el brazo del agujero cuando Naruto entro el agujero se cerro.

Fin del flashback.

Naruto: así fue como llegue a la ciudad de Japón en el barrio de Shinjuku y me fui por que a nadie de aquí le importa lo que pase conmigo en este lugar. En eso Rika se acerca a abrazar a Naruto.

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie respondió a lo que dijo el rubio.

Rika: las cosas ya no son asi Naruto kun.

Naruto: gracias Rika chan, decía tomando la mano de Rika.

Tsunade: ejem, y bueno ¿estas personas son?

Takato: mucho gusto mi nombre Takato Matsuda y el es Guilmon, mi digimon camarada.

Guilmon: yo soy Guilmon, yo soy Guilmon, yo soy Guilmon.

Henri: hola un gusto (dijo reverenciado) mi nombre es Henri Wong, y el es Terriemon mi digimon camarada.

Terriermon: momantae.

Rika: (seria) Rika Nonaka, novia de Naruto. Dijo viendo a la rubia y la pelirosa.

Sakura/Ino: No… novia.

Kakashi: (pensando) parece que llegaron tarde Sakura hinata e ino.

Kurenai: la novia de mi Naruto kun.

Rika: y ella es Renamon mi digimon camarada.

Kiba: yo no veo a nadie, pero ahí un aroma a canino y no es Akamaru.

Shino: siento una presencia entre nosotros.

Kakashi: si y es muy fuerte.

Rika: Renamon sal.

En eso aparece Renamon solo como ella sabe.

Renamon: hola a todos, mi nombre es Renamon.

Tsunade: un zorro enorme, un reptil rojo, y un conejo con orejas largas.

Naruto: también están mis pequeños black relemon y kiimon son mis camaradas digimon.

Tsunade: y exactamente ¿que es un digimon?

Henri: son formas de vida virtual y existen en muchas formas de Animales y plantas la mayoría, cada digimon tiene un tipo por ejemplo el Guilmon de Takato al ser un dinosaurio muchos pensaría que es un tipo fuego, aunque tiene ataques fuego el en realidad es un tipo virus, y volviendo al tema los digimon tienen una dimisión propia, y también tienen dioses los cuales son conocidos como las bestias sagradas.

Ino: ¿entonces yo podría llegar a tener un lindo digimon?

Kurenai: ¿y no atacan a la gente?

Henri: podría ser si el te llama.

Kakashi: ¿puedes explicar eso?

Henri: bueno los digimon camaradas no atacan a los humanos, aunque hemos tenido nuestras peleas contra digimon salvajes. También la probabilidad de que aparezcan digimon aquí es muy difícil ya que las bestias sagradas saben de la dimensión ninja y la mayor parte del tiempo aquí hay guerras, y contestando a tu pregunta siempre ahí un digimon destinado a tener un camarada solo que a veces el camarada debe demostrar que en verdad merece ser reconocido por el digimon como u amigo.

Tsunade: bueno ya entendí la parte de los chicos ahora ¿como me puedo dirigir a usted?

Hitomi: como Hitomi Uzumaki.

Tsunade: ¿puedo preguntar por que el apellido?

Hitomi: se me hizo la mas sensato para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos el hacerme pasar por la madre del chico, aunque siendo sincera me parece que siempre fui la madre de Naruto al procurar que no le hicieran nada a mi mocoso.

Tsunade: ¿Cómo rompiste el sello?

Hitomi: las bestias sagradas me brindaron otra oportunidad.

Tsunade: las bestias sagradas hablas de…

Hitomi: asi es.

Kakashi: esto es muy interesante kyubi sama.

Esto espanto a todos los presentes.

Hitomi: ¿así que te diste cuenta Hatake?

Kakashi: así es. Dijo muy serio el ciclope peligris.

Tsunade: ¿dígame Hitomi que tiene pensando hacer?

Hitomi: criar a mi hijo Naruto.

Sakura: ¿usted es la madre de Naruto kun?

Ino: es muy bella.

Kurenai: pero.

Hitomi: asi que vengo a por los papeles de adopción.

Tsunade: lo lamento pero Naruto ya fue adoptado.

Hitomi: ¿Cómo y se puede saber por quien?

Kurenai: por mi.

Naruto palideció ante tal noticia.

Naruto: yo adoptado por Kurenai sensei.

Hitomi comenzó a observar a Kurenai la cual se puso nerviosa, cuando miro su vientre algo inchado.

Hitomi: buen trabajo Hatake, puedo apreciar a dos gemelos niño y niña.

Kakashi: no te recomiendo que te acerques a Nai chan o a mis hijos.

Hitomi: tranquilos solo quiero inspeccionar a los ¨padres ¨ de Naruto, por que me imagino que tu eres el padre adoptivo verdad.

Kakashi: en efecto.

Habia mucha tensión en la habitación la cual parecía que podía ser tocada.

Tsunade: mire Hitomi sama.

Hitomi: solo Hitomi.

Tsunade: Kakashi y Kurenai habían prometido que si algo le pasaba a Kushina y Minato ellos se encargarían de cuidar de el pequeño Naruto.

Hitomi: Kushina si recuerdo a una pequeña pelinegra y un peligris hacer el trato con esos dos.

Con tanta información ya todos se esperaban cualquier cosa.

Tsunade: Naruto.

Naruto: por que me adoptaron Kurenai y Kakashi.

Kurenai: no te alegra Naruto.

Naruto: ¿por que?

Kakashi: se lo debemos a tus padres Naruto. Dijo tomándolo del hombro.

Naruto: entonces solo lo hicieron por una promesa.

Kurenai: no Naruto, lo hicimos por que te queríamos como nuestro pequeño hermano.

Kakashi: no recuerdas mis tiempos como inu.

Naruto: (sorprendido) tu eras inu, el que me cuidaba cuando fui niño.

Kakashi: asi es.

Kurenai: yo también te cuide varias veces, junto con Anko, Yugao y Hana no recuerdas como jugábamos nostras contigo.

Naruto: Kurenai nee chan, Kakashi ni san.

Kurenai: nada de eso Naruto. Dijo parando al chico que estaba por abrazarlos.

Naruto: ¿que?

Kakashi: ahora somos Kurenai ka san y Kakashi oto san, o mas fácil mamá y papá.

Kurenai: ¿te agrada la idea Naruto?

Naruto: bastante… pero.

Kakashi: ¿que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: ¿que pasara con Hitomi kasan?

Kurenai: ella puede venir a vivir con nosotros.

Hitomi: no me gustaría incomodar.

Kurenai: no es ninguna molestia.

Hitomi: ¿sabe que soy un demonio?

Kurenai: si pero, si nos quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho a demás me agrada que alguien mas este interesado en cuidar de Naruto.

Hitomi: bueno acepto, pero Hokage sama, le advierto que si alguien atenta contra Naru chan no me hare responsable de lo que llegue a pasar.

Tsunade: bien acepto, Naruto toma. Dijo mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes. Come todo lo que quieras. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto: deberás… gracias, Rika chan vayamos al lugar del que te hable. Decía mientras cargaba a Rika en sus brazos.

Rika: espera Naruto no frente a tanta gente. (pensando) me recuerda a aquel sueño.

Takato: espera Naruto.

Henri: Naruto, Rika.

Lee: Naruto kun espera.

Tenten: yo quiero saber que clases de armas había.

Ino: vayamos tengo que ganar puntos con Naruto kun.

Sakura: tu ganar puntos con el… por favor yo soy su compañera de equipo, que no sabes que esta enamorado de mi.

Ino: si frentesota tu siempre lo golpeabas.

Sakura: y tu siempre lo ignorabas cerda!

Ino: eso dejo de pasar desde los exámenes, Naruto es una persona especial para mi.

Kiba: para que pelear por el perdedor de Naruto si aquí estoy yo.

Chouji: ¿ahora Naruto, Ino?

Ino: si algún problema. Dijo con voz autoritatoria.

Shikamaru: que problemático.

Cuando se retiraron los chicos comenzaron a hablar los adultos.

Kurenai: buena táctica para sacarlos de aquí Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: lo se.

Hitomi: ¿que mas quiere saber?

Tsunade: (triste) Naruto dijo que no planeaba volver, ¿entonces por que lo hizo?

Hitomi: por el Delipa.

Kakashi: ¿Delipa?

Hitomi: asi se llamaba el monstruo que los ataco cuando Naruto y yo desaparecimos, quedaron fragmentos de esa monstruosidad aquí y una de las bestias sagradas nos mando a eliminarlo.

Tsunade: ¿entonces Naruto no se quedara?

Hitomi: si por mi dependiera nos regresaríamos, pero no creo que sea justo para Naruto, no ahora que en verdad sus amigos lo valoran.

Kurenai: siempre lo han hecho solo que los adultos no sabían la verdad tras el pequeño Naruto, no miraban mas haya de.

Hitomi: del monstruo, que en realidad era el carcelero.

Jiraiya: exacto.

Tsunade: note que esos chicos saben usar Chakra.

Hitomi: asi es Naruto y yo los entrenamos.

Tsunade: ¿tan grave esta todo?

Hitomi: mas de lo que cree pero dejando eso a un lado toda ahí un tema que me interesa y tiene que ver con Naruto.

Tsunade: ¿y ese es?

Hitomi: quiero las llaves de la mansión Namikaze, asi la pareja Hatake y los chicos que acompañan a Naruto tendrán donde descansar.

Tsunade: eres hábil.

Mientras con Naruto…

Naruto: viejo!

Xxx: esa voz es de…

XxX: Naruto kun!

Naruto: que tal Teuchi.

Ayame: Naruto kun! Dijo mientras se aventaba sobre el rubio.

Naruto: A… Ayame nee chan.

Ayame: (llorando) tonto… tonto eres un tonto nos tenia muy preocupados. Decía golpeando el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto: ya Ayame nee chan no paso nada.

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto: ¿que pasa Rika chan?

Rika: ¿quien es esta mujer?

Naruto: es como mi hermana mayor, ella y su padre me daban comida gratis muy seguido.

Ayame: ¿quien es esa chica Naruto?

Naruto a ella es Rika chan mi…

Rika: su novia.

Ayame: vaya siempre quise que Naruto tuviera novia y por lo que veo es muy bonita, pero pasen quiero que me cuenten todo.

Teuchi: hija no seas entrometida no tienen por que contarte sus cosas.

Naruto: hola viejo tu cliente numero uno ha regresado.

Teuchi: me alegra oír eso Naruto, sabes lo de hoy corre por cuenta de la casa.

Naruto: yuju Ramen!

Mientras el viejo Teuchi cocinaba Rika Takato Henri y Naruto platicaban con Ayame.

Ayame: gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermanito, no les dio problemas.

Rika: un poco.

Takato: no tanto.

Henri: para nada.

Naruto: gracias sarcásticos pero sin mi no sabrían utilizar técnicas ninja.

Henri: y sin ti no hubiéramos tenido que tener que arreglar la pared de Takato.

Takato: y sin ti no hubiéramos tenido que correr del restaurante de la mama de Hirokazu.

Henri: y sin ti no hubiéramos tenido que correr de la turba furiosa de las chicas de la escuela por que casualmente con el entrenamiento rompimos la pared de los baños.

Rika: asi que fueron ustedes.

Naruto: no es verdad Rika ese fue Takato.

Rika: ya me las arreglare contigo mas tarde.

Teuchi: bien hora de comer mis jóvenes amigos.

Naruto: prepárate Rika chan este es el mejor platillo que probaras en tu vida. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Takato: wow en realidad es muy bueno.

Henri: mas que bueno es excelente.

Naruto: que lef difge efta bastante gumno. (traduccion) que les dique esta bastante bueno.

Rika: cuantas veces te he dicho que no comas así Naruto. Decía con una mano sobre su cara por la vergüenza.

Ayame: Naruto podemos hablar.

Naruto: seguro.

Ya fuera del local.

Ayame: Naruto no puedes seguir comiendo de esa manera.

Naruto: ¿de que hablas Ayame nee chan?

Ayame: me refiero a que puedes comer igual que siempre todos eso plato de ramen pero no te preguntaras ¿como se siente Rika? por ver que tu comes como bestia.

Naruto: pero es delicioso.

Ayame: lo se y te digo un secreto.

Naruto: ¿cual?

Ayame: el ramen tiene un mejor sabor si se come despacio.

Naruto: deberás.

Ayame: si, vamos inténtalo.

Naruto: lo hare.

Ya entrando al local.

Teuchi: ¿que le dijiste hija?

Ayame: ya veras. Dijo mientras para el asombro de los compañeros de Naruto este comía despacio y disfrutando cada bocado de comida.

Naruto: tenias razón Ayame nee chan el ramen es mejor si se come despacio.

Rika volteo a Ayame que le daba una sonrisa y Rika le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Shikamaru: (sorprendido) Naruto esta.

Kiba: (sorprendido) comiendo.

Chouji: (sorprendido) lento.

Sakura: (impresionada) es el fin el mundo.

Ino: (impresionada) ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Shino: (serio) eso no es normal.

Por el lado de la torre hokage.

Tsunade: acepto los términos solo usted tiene que aceptar los nuestros.

Hitomi: lo hare.

Tsunade: bien yo estoy convencida con lo de Naruto pero para eso usted debe convertirse en Jounin de nuestra aldea.

Hitomi: acepto.

Tsunade: bueno creo que convocaremos a una junta mañana. ya no puedo esperar para ver la cara de los idiotas del consejo civil.

Hitomi: igual yo.

Kakashi: si que odian al consejo.

Kurenai: podría agregar una masacre al consejo civil si lastiman a Naruto.

Kakashi: vaya que Naruto tiene muchos guardaespaldas.

Kure/Hito/Tsu: es mi hijo y lo cuidare!

fin

Kachorro espero lo hayan disfrutado jejeje la verdad este capitulo para mi estuvo muy divertido bueno nos leemos.


	10. Regreso y complicaciones parte II

Kachorro: hola como anda amigos.

Eri/Eve: (molestas) eres muy malo Kachorrito.

Kachorro: (confundido) ¿que?

Eri: (al borde del llanto) cuando publicaste tus otros fics no nos levantaste.

Eve: (al borde del llanto) eres muy cruel.

Kachorro: pero estaban cansadas, no se me hacia justo levantarlas.

Ambas se miran y se avientan sobre el autor.

Eri: aahhh no sabía que te importábamos tanto.

Eve: cada vez lo quiero mas.

Kachorro: aaaah quítense.

Eve: pero por malo…

Eri: mereces ser castigado. Dijo mostrado una cuerda y un disco que decía rec 3.

Kachorro: no lo de la cuerda de nuevo, aléjense par de lunáticas, no quiero ver esa película!

5 minutos después…

Kachorro: juro que me las pagaran. Atado a la silla.

Eve: no se de que te quejas muchos hombres desharían estar en tu lugar.

Eri: ven contemos la historia, mientras mira la tele.

Kachorro: no se vayan, no me dejen viendo Rec 3 solo.

Eve: comencemos.

Kachorro: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Anterior mente en Kitsune love.

Shikamaru: (sorprendido) Naruto esta.

Kiba: (sorprendido) comiendo.

Chouji: (sorprendido) lento.

Sakura: (impresionada) es el fin el mundo.

Ino: (impresionada) ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Shino: (serio) eso no es normal.

Por el lado de la torre hokage.

Tsunade: acepto los términos solo usted tiene que aceptar los nuestros.

Hitomi: lo hare.

Tsunade: bien yo estoy convencida con lo de Naruto pero para eso usted debe convertirse en Jounin de nuestra aldea.

Hitomi: acepto.

Tsunade: bueno creo que convocaremos a una junta mañana. ya no puedo esperar para ver la cara de los idiotas del consejo civil.

Hitomi: igual yo.

Kakashi: si que odian al consejo.

Kurenai: podría agregar una masacre al consejo civil si lastiman a Naruto.

Kakashi: vaya que Naruto tiene muchos guardaespaldas.

Kure/Hito/Tsu: es mi hijo y lo cuidare!

Cap 10 Regreso y complicaciones parte II

Tsunade: bien todo parece estar en orden, no lo cree Hitomi san.

Hitomi: la verdad que si.

Kurenai: no puedo esperar para ver como se pondrán los del consejo al enterarse de lo que haremos.

Kakashi: Kami, bestias sagradas por que no me mandas un libro que me explique por las mujeres se comportan como psicópatas.

Kure/Hito/ Tsu: (furiosas) que dijiste!

Kakashi: que iré a ver donde están nuestro hijo. Dijo horrorizado mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo.

Kurenai: ya me las arreglare con el en la casa.

En eso entra una distraída pelinegra a la oficina de la Hokage.

XXX: hokage sama, ya le traigo listos las altas del hospital listas para que las examine.

Tsunade: Shizune no es el momento.

Shizune: no me diga que esta dejando sus obligaciones para ponerse a platicar con Kurenai sempai.

Tsunade: nada de eso, podrías avisar que hay una junta de consejo mañana.

Hitomi: mejor que sea hoy, no puedo esperar a poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Tsunade: si mejor diles que hoy.

Shizune: claro. Decía anotando en una libreta que traía en manos.

Tsunade: y también ve a recoger a Naruto del Ichikaru, que para este rato ya debe de llevar 30 platos necesito hablar con el.

Shizune: claro… ¿Naruto kun volvió?

Tsunade: lamento no haberte informado pero es que estabas en el hospital y jejeje se me olvido.

Shizune: (deprimida) por que siempre me entero de ultimo. Decía mientras salía deprimida en búsqueda de Naruto.

Kurenai: Tsunade sama no es justo que siempre le digas las cosas a ultimo momento a Shizune.

Tsunade: jejeje es que últimamente me eh vuelto algo olvidadiza.

Con los Hyuga.

Tenemos a la ojiperla que todos aman durmiendo profundamente en su habitación después de haberse desmayado cuando Naruto le hablo, mientras es cuidada por Neji.

Neji: Hinata sama espero se pueda reponer después de lo que presenciaron sus ojos. Decía recordando como vio que el rubio cabeza hueca se besaba con otra chica.

Hinata: Naruto kun.

Eso hizo que Neji pusiera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji: juro que hare lo que sea para que sea feliz Hinata sama.

Mientras la cabeza del clan Hyuga se dirigía a la habitación de su hija donde se supone Neji cuida de la chica.

Hiashi: Neji, habrá una junta del consejo quédate pendiente de las chicas por favor.

Neji: como ordene Hiashi sama.

Mientras en Ichikaru.

Vemos a Shizune intentar separar a Naruto de la barra el cual se aferro como si fuera a comer el último ramen de su vida.

Naruto: (desesperado) Shizune nee chan espera solo uno mas.

Shizune: (molesta) ni hablar ya llevas 40 platos y aun quieres comer mas. Decía mientras jalaba a Naruto de los pies.

Takato: en verdad debe de amar el ramen para que se ponga asi.

Henri: vamos viejo la Hokage te esta hablando. Decía mientras ayudaba a Shizune a jalar a Naruto de los pies.

Kakashi: Naruto en verdad debes de ir. Dijo mientras seguía leyendo su clásico Icha Icha Paradaise.

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto se tenso escuchado la voz de Rika.

Rika: (molesta) vámonos en este instante no puedes dejar a la Hokage esperando.

Naruto: (asustado) si, si, si señor… perdón señora, digo Rika chan pero.

Rika: ¿pero?. Pregunto un poco molesta arqueando la ceja.

Naruto: uno más por favor.

En eso Rika lo toma de la oreja y lo lleva arrastrando a la torre para el asombro de todos.

Naruto: au, espera, no Rika chan, me llevaras de la oreja hasta la torre. Decía Naruto gateando al no poder pararse.

Rika: me llevare tu oreja hasta la torre si el resto de ti quiere venir depende de ti. Decía jalando la oreja de su novio.

Shizune: increíble, ¿quien es esa Chica?

Ayame: es la novia de Naruto kun. Decía poniéndose al lado de Shizune.

Shizune: ah es la novia de… (impresionada) Naruto kun.

Ayame: si.

Shizune: me pregunto donde guardara Tsunade sama su sake necesitare una botella después de trabajar hoy.

Kakashi: debajo de su escritorio hay una botella.

Mientras para ojos aterrados de los aldeanos el hijo de su mas grande héroe era arrastrado de la oreja en dirección a la torre hokage.

Naruto: ¿Rika chan podrías permitirme estar de pie?

Rika: no.

Naruto: pero ya me duele la oreja.

Rika: no me importa llegaremos y es mi ultima palabra Naruto.

Ya dentro de la torre se miraban a todos los miembros de los clanes y los del consejo civil, junto a Homura, Koharu y Danzo.

Danzo: ¿y bien a que se debe esta reunión ala que ha llamado la hokage?

Homura: seguro otra de sus locuras desde que el chico zorro desapareció no ha hecho nada mas que perder la cordura.

Inoichi: debería de tenerle mas respeto a la hokage ella es la líder.

Danzo: y usted respete su lugar Inoichi, nosotros somos los consejeros, y sabemos que la hokage no esta del todo bien desde la desaparición del que pudo haber sido la mejor arma de la aldea.

Chouza: no puede llamar arma al joven Naruto.

Danzo: piénselo bien, si el estuviera seriamos la nación mas poderosa del mundo shinobi, seria bueno extender los limites de el país del fuego como la única y poderosa nación que es.

Homura: yo pienso igual.

Koharu: pero no podemos hacer nada sin antes comunicarle a la hokage de esto. Decía frenando a los dos vejestorios ambiciosos.

Tsunade: buenas tardes.

Todos: buenas tardes.

Danzo: ¿y bien Hokage sama para que es esta reunión?

Tsunade: para tratar un tema de suma importancia.

Hiashi: hablando de eso, ¿como va la búsqueda de Uzumaki?. Pregunto el Hyuga mientras para hacer que todos tomaran atención a sus palabras.

Tsunade: no comas ansias Hiashi, la paciencia es una virtud y nuestro invitado de esta junta no tarda en llegar.

Hiashi: ¿a que se refiere?

Pero no pudo continuar por que se escuchaban gritos de dolor en los pasillos que se dirigían a la sala de reuniones.

Inoichi: ¿esa voz es de?

- Rika chan por favor deja que me pare.

Rika: ya llegamos llorón.

Naruto: espera la gente de ahí me odia, no quiero entrar.

Rika: no te pasara nada te lo prometo, además Tsunade sama esta ahí así que vamos.

Shizune: espere señorita lo mejor será que entre Naruto kun y cuando den la orden entren ustedes.

Rika: ¿por que?

Naruto: por que los del consejo civil son muy especiales y se pueden sentir ofendidos. Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Tsunade: adelante. Dijo con una sonrisa que al consejo y los consejeros les desagrado.

Todos se impresionaron en ver quien era la persona que entraba a la oficina, ya que lo creían muerto.

Tsunade: hola Naruto.

Naruto: para que me llamaste Tsunade ba chan.

Todos los del consejo observaron al nuevo Naruto vestía diferente a un shinobi a decir verdad, podían apreciar su pelo largo como el de su padre, una expresión mas seria vestía una chaqueta blanca con toques de rojo, una camisa negra, unos guantes negros, pantalón vaquero negro y unos tenis negros estilo digimon tamer (los cuales era totalmente desconocidos para los miembros del consejo)

Tsunade: primero… (grita) no me digas vieja!

Esto hizo reír a las cabezas de clanes ya que extrañaban las demostraciones de cariño que se tenían esos dos.

Tsunade: segundo… quiero informar lo siguiente:

Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki hijo del Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze el rayo de Konoha y ultimo en su clan al igual que Kushina Uzumaki la Habanera sangrienta (muchos sudaron al escuchar esas palabras ya que recordaban lo temperamental que era la mujer cuando se le molestaba) tomara posesión de la mansión Namikaze y toda su fortuna.

Homura: eso esta prohibido Hokage sama el chico no tiene la edad para tomar la casa.

Jiraiya: en ningún documento dice que Naruto debía tomar la mansión hasta su mayoría de edad el documento dice que hasta que el hokage lo considere como necesario, eso creía el viejo pero con Tsunade tomando las decisiones no pueden objetar concejales a demás al Uchiha se le concedió todo a temprana edad.

Homura: pero el era el…

Jiraiya: el Ultimo Uchiha, y mi ahijado es el Último de los Namikaze y los Uzumaki.

Danzo: ¿por que no lo ponemos a votación?. Dijo sintiéndose victorioso.

Tsunade: antes de votar díganme como se sintieron al saber como trataron por años al hijo de su mas grande héroe, están dispuestos a seguir haciendo miserable la vida del chico.

Esto hizo que todos pensaran dos veces las cosas quedando 23 a 2 favor Naruto los 2 votos provenían de Homura y Danzo incluso Koharu voto con que se lo dieran al chico Danzo se sintió frustrado por los idiotas del consejo pero una brillante idea le llego a la cabeza.

Danzo: bien no objetare con lo de que tome la mansión pero para hacerlo el deberá firmar aquí. Dichas palabras hicieron que a los del consejo civil les brillaran los ojos por querer comprometer a una de sus hijas con el hijo de uno de los mas grades héroes del país del fuego.

Naruto leyó y firmo.

Danzo: si leíste bien decía que te deberías de comprometer para tener la casa.

Esto que alcanzo a escuchar Rika la hizo entristecer.

Tsunade: (furiosa) Naruto por que no checaste ese detalle.

Naruto: no puedo tomar prometidas.

Danzo: entonces no tiene derecho a tomar posesión de la mansión de los Namikaze, es eso o formar parte de Ra.

Naruto: ¿no eh dicho la razón de por que?

Hiashi: sabes hijo puedes escoger entre Hanabi o Hinata.

Inoichi: también esta Ino.

Haruno: ya no sientes nada por mi hija Sakura, Naru chan.

Tsume: tómame a mi prometo ser una perra obediente.

Esto hizo que todos se voltearan con cara de wtf a Tsume.

Tsume: perdón… podrías tomar a Hana.

Naruto: no puedo por que yo ya soy feliz con alguien.

Tsunade: Jiraiya has pasar a los chicos.

En eso los chicos entraron vistiendo sus mismas ropas de digimon Tamers.

Hiashi: ¿quienes son ustedes chicos? y ¿que son esas cosas que los acompañan?

Henri iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

Naruto: estos chicos me ayudaron cuando yo desaparecí, las criaturas que los acompañan son sus amigos.

Henri: mi nombre es Henri Wong y el es Terriermon mi digimon camarada.

Terriermon: un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Inoichi: increíble el conejo puede hablar.

Chouza: no recuerdo ningún contrato que invoque conejos.

Naruto: es por que no son contrato de invocación.

Hiashi: ¿entonces que son?

Terriermon: nosotros somos digimon.

Hiashi: digimon.

En eso aparece Renamon como ella sabe.

Renamon: lo Digimon venimos de otra dimensión.

Danzo: es el Kyubi.

Renamon: se equivocan, yo no soy Kyubi sama pero es un algo el que me confundan con ella.

Guilmon: a Guilmon no le gusta la momia. Dijo enoja viendo a Danzo con su pupila rasgada.

Takato: jejeje perdónelo por favor, vera es que no sabe comportarse como se debe.

Danzo: tu nombre chico.

Takato: Takato Matsuda y el es Guilmon. Decía mientras el dinosaurio rojo aun gruñía viendo a Danzo.

Koharu: ¿y usted señorita es?

Rika: Mi nombre es Rika Nonaka y ella es Renamon mi digimon camarada.

Danzo: ¿ya nos hemos salido del tema no creen? ¿Que es lo que nos ibas a decir joven Uzumaki?

Naruto: que no puedo tomar prometidas, por que yo amo a Rika chan. Dijo mientras miraba un leve rubor en la Tamer.

Danzo: entonces no puedes tomar la mansión. Decía mientras sonreía triunfante.

Naruto: otra vez momia te equivocas. Dijo mientras danzo se ponía furioso por lo de momia. Rika chan. Dijo volteando a Rika mientras tomaba sus manos. Aceptarías ser mi prometida.

Rika: (nerviosa) yo… t.. tu… pro… prometi… prometida pe… pero… es que… no… no se. En eso le llegaron las palabras de Azulongmon a su cabeza.

– Rika Nonaka no te niegues a tus sentimientos, nosotros las bestias sagradas tenemos que vagar por siempre solos pero tu no tienes por que hacerlo.

Naruto: ¿Rika chan?

Rika: si Naruto kun.

Esto hizo que a Takato y Henri se les callera la mandíbula.

Danzo: el contrato dice que tienes que…

Naruto: el contrato dice que me tengo que comprometer con quien yo elija, no específica civil de aldea ninja, kunoichi, sacerdotisa, maga o Kage.

Homura: pero eso.

Koharu: ya déjenlo los derroto en su propio juego y no podrán hacer nada parece que se volvió mas listo de lo que era.

Tsunade: si no hay más que resolver pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos se retiraban Naruto tomo a Rika desprevenida de las piernas cargándola y para platicar en el techo.

Techo…

Naruto: Rika chan yo…

Rika: lo se, lo hiciste para poder obtener tu herencia no te preocupes. Decía deprimida.

Naruto: te equivocas, lo hice por que en verdad te amo Rika chan, puede que sea un despistado pero me eh dado cuenta de que tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

Rika: (nerviosa) te equivocas yo no.

Naruto: si no me amaras me soltarías de la mano en este momento y no corresponderías tan bien a estos. Dijo mientras se acerco a besar a Rika. Al separase Rika solo pronuncio.

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto: a demás tu misma insististe en seguirme hasta acá para no volver a verme deprimido.

Rika: estas consiente que si nos (sonrojada) casamos… te masacrare si me eres infiel, o me haces quedar en vergüenza.

Naruto: nunca te seria infiel Rika chan, y si te hago quedar en vergüenza puedes golpearme hasta que te sientas mejor.

Rika: Azulongmon que masoquista me has mandado.

Naruto: uno que esta dispuesto a protegerte por siempre y para siempre.

fin

Eve: aprendste tu...

Eri: oh cielos lo matamos. dice mientras mira al autor completamente palido y un pequeño fantasma saliendo de su boca.

Eri/Eve: Kachorro sama no vaya hacia la luz. decian asustadas ahitando al auor para que reaccionara

Kachorro: muchos zombies, sangre, la cierra partio a la mitad a la chica

Esta historia continuara…

Se que la relacion esta avanzando un poco rapido y eso se debe a que el autor enloquecio... digo por que todo tiene una explicacion solo les dire que la relacion de Rika y Naruto sera algo pareciada a lo de ranma y akane jejejeje bueno dejando eso de lado esto es un  
aviso importamte

tu lector de Fanfiction y Foro DZ dejame decirte que tienes la oportunidad de aparecer en este fic, si asi es se dejaran participar a 4 integrantes de Foroz dz y 4 integrantes de Fanfiction mas el autor... asi que si deseas participar en esta historia que aun sera Narukia (eso no cambiara no se hagan ilusiones con la linda Rika ni Ino esa ya la aparte jajajajajaa) solo deberán mandarme sus datos :

ejemplo

autor:  
Nombre: Jaden Kosaka  
Edad:17 años

Apariencia: un muchacho de 1.69m, piel bronceada ojos morados.

Descripción del personaje: Muy orgulloso ya que no le gusta recibir ayuda de nadie asi lo educo su familia, pero todo eso cambiara cuando conoce a Ino Yamanaka, al verlo parece una persona fría y sin sentimientos pero en realidad es amable con su digimon y la poca gente que no lo ve como bicho raro por su forma de vestir... viste una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos guantes negros, pantalón gris y unos tenis negros. (de donde viene la gente lo ve con malos ojos por que a su parecer hace ver mal a padre el cual es un prestigioso empresario, ya que su forma de vestir no es la de un heredero de empresa)

Digimon Camarada: Black Gatomon (después LadyDevimon)

Pareja: Ino Yamanaka (chic de la serie de Naruto o Digimon si quieren es opcional)

palabra que lo describe: Orgullo.

Digivice: Orgullo.

Bien los esapero


	11. capitulo especial

Atención este no es un capitulo, es mas bien un pequeño especial preparado para ustedes mis lectores.

Kachorro: Bueno aquí están los ganadores.

Se abren las cortinas y se deja ver a varias personas…

Fanfiction…

Kachorro: tiene una estatura de 1,70m, su nombre es Kaoru Gakusha de 17 años.

Eri: a demás de tener un lindo cabello negro alborotado.

Eve: chicas observen su bronceado y esos lindos ojos marrones.

Kachorro: (celos) si ejem, viste camisas rayadas o ropas con mangas largas para arremangarlas.

Eri: a demás de esos pantalones holgados y sus zapatillas de correr.

Kachorro: (pensando) si primero Erizo y ahora kaoru tsk.

Eve: bien les hablare un poco de Kaoru kun… El es tímidamente lindo y un poquis desconfiado con las personas que desconoce.

Eri: pero cuando esta con sus amigos es muy divertido, bromista y extrovertido.

Eve: pero cuando alguien se mete con sus amigos es más peligroso que un tigre al punto de dar la vida por ellos.

Eri: el es muy tierno con su digimon ya que lo quiere mucho.

Kachorro: su digimon camarada es un patamon.

Eve: que luego se convierte en un sexy Angemon.

Eri: para convertirse en un candente Magna angemon

Kachorro: tranquilas chicas que este amigo ya tiene a su pareja y esa es la linda Mimi Tachikawa de Digimon aventure 02.

Eve: y escuchen su digivice es el de la amistad.

Kaoru: gracias por esta oportunidad no los decepcionare, no es asi patamon.

Patamon: asi será Kaoru kun.

Kachorro: si, si, si ya mucho barullo vayamos con la siguiente, Eve por favor.

Eve: claro Kachorrito… verán esta chica mide 1.50m con solo 13 años de edad.

Eri: con un hermoso cabello plateado y unos enormes ojos color celeste.

Kachorro: la linda Yuu Furude o como tengo el placer de llamerle Yuu chan…

Eri: escuchen esto chicos… aléjense de ella malditos lolicons ya que ella es muy callada y tímida y dudo que quiera hablar con pervertidos como ustedes.

Lolikons: (deprimidos) awwww.

Eve: ella solo es abierta estando con sus amigos, es inteligente, solitaria y una artista en cuanto es referente a sus dibujos ya que siempre dibuja lo que siente.

Kachorro: bueno aquí un poco de su vida. Dice poniendo el micrófono en Yuu.

Yuu: yo… yo. No podía hablar por lo nerviosa además de que parecía un tomatito con esa piel roja por la vergüenza

Kachorro: tranquila Yuu chan no pasara nada.

Eve: En su infancia los niños de la escuela la trataban mal y molestaban por su extraña apariencia, eso hizo que se alejara cada vez mas de la sociedad ya que siempre le ah gustado leer, las galletas de vainilla y odia la debilidad en las personas, ya que eso la refleja a ella.

Yuu: am yo…

Eri: ella siempre lleva un vestido largo de color morado oscuro con rayas blancas, lleva una extraña armadura ¿donde la conseguiste? A si y lleva dos lazos morados en el cabello y zapatos con medias blancas.

Yuu: pero es que…

Eve: su digimon es un Ravemon

Eri: y escúchenlo bien chicos esta niña esta enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka.

Yuu: Kiba kun. Dijo levemente sonrojada

Eve: no es tierna parece un pequeño tomatito.

Eri: el digivice que porta es el de la sinceridad.

Kachorro: (molesto) con un demonio déjenla hablar.

Eve: pero Kachorrito.

Kachorro: ¿que?

Eri: Yuu chan salió corriendo por el miedo.

Kachorro: fuck, bueno pasemos a la siguiente ganadora Eri por favor…

Eri: claro Kachorrito kun, esta linda chica mide 1.65m y tiene 17 años su nombre a pesar de ser mexicana es Line Azuka.

Eve: su pelo es castaño y lleva un mechón rubio, sus orbes son color café chocolate.

Eri: esta chica viste unos pantalones jeans color azul oscuro con una camisa de color morado, zapatos de plataforma negros.

Eve: utiliza un lindo maquillaje en pocas ocasiones junto unos aretes de diamantes.

Eri: tiene una cicatriz en la pierna derecha que le avergüenza siempre se muestra de una forma intelectual lo cual parece sexi en una chica como estas.

Eve: es de pocas palabras pero es muy sociable respeta su cultura y se muere por conocer el mundo, sus padres son de mente abierta.

Eri: pero sabemos que no todo es bueno siempre ya que es muy facilel que se enferme en otros lugares, también se molesta cuando la gente en su hogar trata a las mujeres como el sexo devil .

Kachorro: wow hasta que me dejan hablar.

Eve: su digimon es un wizardmon.

Kachorro: (molesto) yo iba a decir eso.

Line: no les grites. Dijo molesta.

Kachorro: es mi show, además de que parecen pericas.

Eri: pero Kachorrito, Eri y Eve solo son unas lindas gatitas.

Kachorro: hmp… su pareja es Neji Hyuga.

Eri: y su digivice es el del coraje.

Eve: el siguiente concursante de 16 años es un chico alto mide 1.70m y vaya que es todo un bombón miren su físico chicas.

Kachorro: dejen de hablar asi de los concursantes.

Eri: ¿a que estas celoso?

Kachorro: yo ce… celoso, no tengo por que estarlo.

Publico: ceeeeeeeeeloooooooooooosoooo ooooooooo,ceeeeeelooooooooooosoooooooo oo.

Kachorro: callense.

Xxx: ¿oye cuando me presentan?

Eri: su nombre es Erick Bluefox.

Eve: este chico es valiente y defiende a los suyos.

Eri: oye Eve, esto me agrada… por que dice que es un poco… pervertido.

Kachorro: su digmon es un agumon, pero no cualquiera este es uno especial por que viene de la serie data squad.

Eve: Su pareja es la linda dama de las armas… Tenten.

Eri: su digivice es el del valor.

Kachorro: bien vamos con mis amigos de foros dz…

Eve: este chico rudo, atractivo se llama Sora No Yami.

Eri: tiene 18 años.

Eve: además de que tiene a sus queridas Natsu y devil las pistolas gemelas y su querida espada Kami.

Eve: a pesar de su personalidad, se puede comportar de manera adorable.

Sora: no me digas niño. Dice moviendo los brazos de manera deseperada.

Eri: que lindo se ve jejeje.

Eve: pero también cuando la situación lo amerita puede llegar a ser un gran estratega como el mismo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: otro yo, maldición que problemático. Decía con un tono de aburrimiento.

Eri: los hobbies de este chico son luchar, entrenar el anime y la comida.

Eve: su digivice es el de la fortaleza.

Kachorro: y su chica en este fic es… la candente Mai Terumi. Hemorragia nasal por todos los hombres del foro.

apariencia: thumbs/new_

digimon: king warmon  
images?q=tbn:A...quX4unebJD96BA

Kachorro: demonios volveremos en unos minutos mientras limpian este desastre…

10 minutos después.

Kachorro: bienvenidos sean de nuevo bien aquí uno de los concursantes.

Eri: este chico de aquí se llama Roxas strife.

Eve: hola Erizo kun. Dice saludando mientras Erizo se pone colorado.

Kachorro: Eriiiiiiiiiiizoooooooooooooo !

Roxas: ahh! (grita muy asustado al ver que a Kachorro le sale un aura de maldad)

Eri: continuemos…

Eve toma a Erizo colocándose en su espalda mientras sus atributos estaban sobre la cabeza de Roxas Straife (NarutoErizo).

Kachorro: suplica por tu vida. Dice mientras eri lo detiene de que mate al pequeño Roxas.

Eve: que nos puedes decir de ti Roxas kun.

Roxas: (nervioso) bu… bueno y.. yo soy huerfamo, digo huérfano ya que cuando el kyubi ataco mi padre murió.

Eri: no seas timido, Kachorrito ya esta amarrado de las manos no te hara nada.

Kachorro: ahhhh suéltenme. Dice mientras muerde la cadena para destruirla sin nigun resultado.

Eve: bueno este pequño se entreneo en kenjutsu y sus dos kekei genkai de oscuridad y luz los cuales heredo de su padre, lo cual lo hace ponerse un poquis bipolar.

Eri: luego de graduarse un año después de la generación de Naruto sama encontró el tesoro de su abuelo las espadas llave de su abuelo.

Eve: tiene un binculo muy fuerte con su digimon V-mon, el cual les mostrara varias sorpresas.

Eri: no olvidemos que si la vida de uno de sus seres queridos esta en riesgo se vuelve una persona totalmente diferente a como es habitualmente.

Eve: parece que este chico si tiene valor ya que se han queriendo echar a Anko chan.

Apariencia: art/K...oxas-143053418

Digimon: Raidramon art/Raidramon-149804795

Kachorro: (molesto) no se como el puede poseer el Digivice de la lealtad si me esta robando a Eri y Eve.

Roxas: Lobo, eres mi amigo a demás nunca le haría eso a un amigo.

Kachorro: es verdad bro, se que puedo confiar en ti. En eso aparecen Eve y Eri besándole ambas mejillas lo cual lo pone colorado.

Roxas: demonios. Grita sumamente asustado.

Kachorro: corre por si te atrapo no querrás que uso mi nuevo contrato de invocación via slenderman. Decía con una mirada de desquiciado.

Roxas: no todos menos slenderman por favor.

Eve: pasemos con el siguiente.

Eri: este chico se llama Iori y tiene 20 años, tal vez con mucha experiencia.

Eve: este chico guapo es alto, cabello negro y unos ojos marrones.

Eri: con unos brazos largos y fuertes, y un físico. Dice mordiéndose un labio.

Kachorro: (susurrando) yo y mis estúpidas ideas de traer gente a un fic mio, maditas gatas sexosas, las voy a castigar.

Eve: este chico seductor cambiaria gracias a la ayuda de la candente Samui.

Kachorro: su digimon y el tiene un vinculo que los hace un enemigo peligroso de enfrentar.

Apariencia: . /_y05vTp8XDx...

Digimon: Super Ultimo images?q=tbn:A...nRBGiXRp4Co_V4

Eri/Eve: posee el digivice de la confianza.

Kachorro: si ya me logre safar de esa cadena, cuando vuelva a ver a Erizo o a Kaoru cerca de mis chicas invocare a slenderman…

Eve: y por ultimo y mas importante...

Kachorro: esperen chicas que hacen. dice mientras meten al autor a una maquina para que salga a los 30 segundos.

Eve: este chico de 1.69m tiene 17 años y es Jaden Kosaka.

Eri: tiene un pelo negro alborotado, piel bronceada y unos ojos color morado.

Eve: bien les contare las historia de este lindo chico... es muy orgulloso y no le gusta recivir la ayuda de nadie.

Eri: su pareja es la linda Ino chan.

Eve: puede parecer una persona fria y sin sentimientos, pero en realidad es muy amable con su digimon y las personas a su alrededor.

Eri: el viste una camiseta sin magas color negro, un pantalon gris, unos tenis negros y unos guantes negros.

Eve: de donde viene la gente lo ve con malos ojos por que a su parecer hace ver mal a padre el cual es un prestigioso empresario, ya que su forma de vestir no es la de un heredero de empresa.

xxx: hola soy black gatomon y sere la compañera de Jaden.

Eri/Eve: me niego!

Kachorro: ¿esperen que?

B. Gatomon: no puedo esperar para convertirme en lady devimon Jaden sama, ya que lo hare vivir momentos inolvidables.

Kachorro: em si, bueno es todo por hoy espero les agrade esto y el capitulo esta en progres


	12. el lobo solitario y el alumno de Naruto

Bueno se que ya los tenia muy abandonados pero bueno hoy les hago un acto de presencia para decirles que no he muerto solo andaba de parranda jejeje bueno pasemos al fic amigos…

Anteriormente en Kitsune love.

Tsunade: segundo… quiero informar lo siguiente:

Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki hijo del Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze el rayo de Konoha y ultimo en su clan al igual que Kushina Uzumaki la Habanera sangrienta (muchos sudaron al escuchar esas palabras ya que recordaban lo temperamental que era la mujer cuando se le molestaba) tomara posesión de la mansión Namikaze y toda su fortuna.

Danzo: bien no objetare con lo de que tome la mansión pero para hacerlo el deberá firmar aquí. Dichas palabras hicieron que a los del consejo civil les brillaran los ojos por querer comprometer a una de sus hijas con el hijo de uno de los mas grades héroes del país del fuego.

Naruto leyó y firmo.

Danzo: si leíste bien decía que te deberías de comprometer para tener la casa.

Esto que alcanzo a escuchar Rika la hizo entristecer.

Tsunade: (furiosa) Naruto ¿por que no checaste ese detalle?

Naruto: no puedo tomar prometidas. Dijo con cara seria.

Danzo: entonces no tiene derecho a tomar posesión de la mansión de los Namikaze, es eso o formar parte de Ra.

Danzo: entonces no puedes tomar la mansión. Decía mientras sonreía triunfante.

Naruto: otra vez momia te equivocas. Dijo mientras danzo se ponía furioso por lo de momia. Rika chan. Dijo volteando a Rika mientras tomaba sus manos. Aceptarías ser mi prometida.

Rika: (nerviosa) yo… t.. tu… pro… prometi… prometida pe… pero… es que… no… no se. En eso le llegaron las palabras de Azulongmon a su cabeza.

Naruto: ¿Rika chan?

Rika: si Naruto kun.

Naruto: el contrato dice que me tengo que comprometer con quien yo elija, no específica civil de aldea ninja, kunoichi, sacerdotisa, maga o Kage.

Homura: pero eso.

Koharu: ya déjenlo los derroto en su propio juego y no podrán hacer nada parece que se volvió mas listo de lo que era.

Naruto: Rika chan yo…

Rika: lo se, lo hiciste para poder obtener tu herencia no te preocupes. Decía deprimida.

Naruto: te equivocas, lo hice por que en verdad te amo Rika chan, puede que sea un despistado pero me eh dado cuenta de que tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto: a demás tu misma insististe en seguirme hasta acá para no volver a verme deprimido.

Rika: estas consiente que si nos (sonrojada) casamos… te masacrare si me eres infiel, o me haces quedar en vergüenza.

Naruto: nunca te seria infiel Rika chan, y si te hago quedar en vergüenza puedes golpearme hasta que te sientas mejor.

Cap 11. Nuevos aliados parte I el lobo solitario y el alumno de Naruto aparecen.

XXX: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: ah eres tú de nuevo.

XXX: así es Uzumaki, vengo a decirte que dentro de poco aparecerán nuevos elegidos.

Naruto: Nuevos… ¿elegidos?

XXX: así es Uzumaki. Dijo mostrando 8 sombras que también eran acompañados por 8 criaturas.

Naruto: ¿Qué debo hacer jefe?

XXX: tu digivice es uno de los artefactos mas raros que eh visto ser creados por medio de lazos de amistad, así que cuando uno de ellos aparezca en este lugar tu deberás buscarlos para que te ayuden contra la próxima monstruosidad.

Naruto: entiendo Azulongmon sama.

Mientras en un lugar lejano…

XXX: buenos días Jaden sama.

Jaden: mmmgg….. zzzzz.

XXX: tiene que vestirse, hoy día tiene una agenda muy apretada y lo mas importante son los empresarios de loto corp. Dijo un hombre comenzando con una calvicie, lentes, vestido de pingüino (mayordomo), aparentando entrar en sus 60 años.

Jaden: zzzz…. Mmgg… zzzz.

XXX: debe asistir junto a su padre Kori sama dicha reunión comenzara dentro de 4 horas. Dijo el hombre pingüino, mientras abría las cortinas verdes dejando entrar los rayos del sol a la habitación. Dicha habitación era la más chica de la casa.

Jaden: (pereza) si… si lo que digas Shiro. Dijo levantándose el joven de pelo negro con tonos de morado, este llevaba solo un pantalón gris para dormir, tenia su torso descubierto. Espera!

Shiro: si joven amo.

Jaden: ¿Qué hora es?

Shiro: son las 10 de la mañana joven amo.

Jaden: nooooo. Dijo acomodándose de nuevo para dormir tapando su cabeza por la cobija roja.

Shiro: vamos joven amo, Miroku sama y su madre la señora Kasumi, me pidieron que lo levantara temprano ya que dormir a tan altas horas de la mañana no es sano.

Jaden: por mi ese señor que nunca esta en casa y se hace llamar mi padrino, puede irse al infierno y a mi madre dile que bajare en unas horas. Contesto molesto.

Shiro: por favor joven amo.

Jaden: déjame Shiro, tengo asuntos importantes como recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

Shiro: recuerde tenemos una agenda muy apretada joven amo.

Jaden: me muero por comenzar. Dijo con sarcasmo evidente mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama.

Shiro: primero, llevaremos al señorito Ryu a la escuela exclusiva para varones después llevaremos a la escuela de junto para señoritas a su hermana la señorita Akemi, luego pasaremos a que inaugure la…

Jaden: bla bla bla no hace otra cosa mas que hablar el viejo pingüino hmp, me las cobrare a la hora de conducir. Pensaba el chico mientras el pingüino, digo shiro no dejaba de hablar.

Shiro: y luego iremos a que conviva con la señorita Lucie Masters, sus padres están ansiosos por un compromiso arreglado y…

Jaden: genial otra vez la mimada que no sabe mas que pedir cosas. Dijo muy molesto.

Shiro: por favor, le ruego no hable asi de su prometida joven amo.

Jaden: ya les eh dicho que ella no es mi prometida Shiro, no la quiero. Dijo moviéndose por lo molesto.

XXX: au me aplastas. Se quejo una voz femenina.

Jaden: lo siento Kuro chan. Dijo disculpándose con la criatura durmiente junto a el.

Kuro: no hay problema Jeid kun. Respondió la felina de pelo negro, con guantes morados.

Shiro: buenos días Kuro sama.

Kuro: buenos días Shiro san, oye podrías ponerme para el desayuno un filete de pescado lenguado.

Shiro: a la orden Kuro sama, ¿usted desea que le pida algo en especial joven amo?

Jaden: no gracias, dile al chef que yo ire a preparar mi propia desayuno.

Shiro: pero joven amo eso no lo puede hacer usted, no puede rebajarse a tocar los cubiertos llenos de grasa, ni siquiera se como quiso esta habitación, es muy pequeña para alguien como usted… por ser la mitad de lo que es la habitación de sus hermanos.

Jaden: me estas cuestionando Shiro.

Shiro: no… joven amo, con su permiso me retiro. Dijo abandonando la habitación.

Jaden: bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, dijo tomando una camiseta sin mangas con cuello color rojo, con un pantalon vaquero negro, sus confiables guantes negros y sus conversse rojos.

Kuro: ¿crees que papá nos deje irnos de la reunión?

Jaden: ¿el viejo Ogro?... nunca me dejaría incumplir mis compromisos. Dijo saliendo de su habitación mientras Kuro se subía a su hombro derecho.

Kuro: tienes razón y sobretodo desde que llego Miroku baka.

XXX: vaya terminaste de invernar, Mamá me había mandado por ti. Dijo un castaño vistiendo un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa con corbata y un saco negro con un logo, en su cabeza una iguana.

Jaden: cállate Ryu.

Ryu: a mamá no le gustara que bajes vestido así, ¿sabes que eres muy raro?. Pregunto el adolecente de 12 años.

Jaden: ¿acaso pedi tu opinión?

Ryu: has cambiado mucho desde que esa bola de pelos llego a casa.

Jaden: ¿y?

Ryu: que me acuerde tu odiabas a los gatos.

Jaden: sip… a los gatos, ella es hembra. Dijo al momento de acariciar detrás de las orejas de kuro, para recibir unos ronroneos como respuesta. Si me disculpas voy a cocinar.

Ryu: nunca cambiaras, ya veo por que le sacas canas al tío Miroku y a Papá, te pareces mas a Mamá que a papá.

Jaden: prefiero ser independiente que un mimado que no sabe hacer nada y… a ese miserable no me lo menciones.

Ya en la mesa.

XXX: buenos días hijo y tu hermano. Pregunto una señora de unos 38 años, pelo negro ondulado el cual terminaba detrás de los hombros, ojos almendrados, de piel color arenosa, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, con zapatos negros de tacón.

Ryu: el se fue a la cocina, sabes que no le gusta que ser un atenido por que el es ¨**independiente**¨. Hizo énfasis en lo último.

XXX: ese baka… ¿por que no se deja consentir? para eso Padre nos contrato a la servidumbre.

Kasumi: Akemi chan, esa no es manera de hablar de una dama y por favor no te expreses asi de tu hermano ni de los empleados.

Akemi: lo siento madre.

un Filete de lenguado y unas papas fritas con tocino después… se puede ver un mustang color verde donde el que maneja es Jaden.

Shiro: joven amo por favor con cuidado. Decía alterado el hombre pingüino al ver como manejaba.

– CAFRE!

Shiro: la viejecita cuidado. Decía todo alterado el pingüino.

Jaden: Back in Black yes so Back in Black.

Shiro: gracias a dios se acabo la canción.

Kuro: veamos que otro tipo de musica tienes. Dijo moviendo el Estereo.

Ryu: jajaja.

Akemi: ¿que se te hace tan divertido? inepto.

Ryu: que cuando maneja Jeid es divertido escuchar a Shiro todo alterado.

Shiro: cuidado con el sacerdote!

- Kami sama estuve tan cerca de conocerlo. Exclamo el sacerdote

Akemi: Baka! no manejes tan brusco me tengo que arreglar bien.

Shiro: ¿joven amo podría bajarle a la música?

Jaden: podría pero ya que me levantaron muy temprano… no lo hare.

Kuro: cámbiale mejor a (moviendo el estéreo) esta.

Jaden: kuro chan yo quería la otra.

Kuro: pero ami me gusta mas esta.

Jaden: tu escogiste back in Black.

Kuro: vamos Jeid kun, le negaras algo a tu gatita. Dijo poniendo ojos de gatito abandonado. Yo se como recompensarte (se acerca al oído) como ladyDevimon. Esto sonrojo bastante al azabeche.

Jaden: has lo que quieras.

Kuro: gracias.

Ryu: bueno Jeid, evita los problemas y llega a la reunión.

Jaden: si, si lo que digas.

Manejo un poco mas hasta llegar a la escuela para señoritas.

Akemi: escúchame bien Baka si, le arruinas el negocio a papá tu y yo tendremos una platica muy dolorosa.

Jaden: cállate.

Después de dejara Ryu y Akemi procedió a hacer sus obligaciones hasta que llego la hora predeterminada de la reunión.

Jaden: bueno hora de lo mas aburrido de mi dia, dijo cerrando el carro.

Shiro: joven amo le ruego, póngase el traje por favor.

Jaden: no lo creo, si me quieren en esta compañía será a mi manera.

Kuro: tranquilízate viejecito, que te quedas calvo por el estrés. Dijo desde el hombro de Jaden.

Asi paso por el edificio de la compañía Kosaka.

Jaden: bueno días Hikari chan.

Hikari: buenos días Jaden sama.

Jaden: ¿de que hablamos Hikari chan?

Hikari: es que si algún empresario de alto nivel me escucha hablándole tan formal, yo… yo podría perder mi trabajo.

Jaden: Hikari chan (tocaba la mejilla de la chica) tranquila, nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

Hikari: gra… gracias. Pronuncio ligeramente sonrojada.

Jaden: bien hora de mi aburrimiento fatal.

Hikari: déjame anunciarte Jeid kun.

Jaden: claro.

Hikari: Kori sama.

Kori: si… Hikari san.

Hikari: su hijo ah llegado.

Kori: gracias, bueno caballeros podemos empezar la reunión.

Hikari: adelante Jeid kun.

Jaden: gracias.

murmullos

– por dios, ¿y ese es el hijo de Kori sama?

- ¿Qué falta de respeto?

- ¿Cómo alguien como el puede ser su hijo?

– sin duda el heredero debería de ser Miroku sama.

Kiro: Jaden, toma asiento por favor.

Jaden: claro… viejo. Dijo mientras se colocaba en medio de una peliroja y una rubia. Señoritas. Las cuales solo rieron como colegialas, mientras subía los pies a la mesa y se acomodaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Kori: (pensando) nunca cambiaras Jaden, pero si lo hicieras no serias Jaden. Dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nunca, al azabache mayor mientras sonreía nervioso.

– que falta de respeto.

– todavía trae un animal con el.

Kuro levanto se levanto molesta pero Jaden la paro acariciándola.

Jaden: tranquila, no merece ser atacado, de ser asi papá perderá la oportunidad ne unir empresas.

Con el paso del tiempo y una explicación muy aburridas de cuanto dinero había qe poner y que tipo de productos vender se comenzaron a escuchar unos ronquidos al voltear se podía ver a Jaden dormido mientras las chicas jugueteaban con su pelo.

Kori: señores, mi hijo es algo… especial, además el no quiere aprender esto, no creo que debería forzarlo a algo que no quiere y la reunión es acá.

Al final de la reunión Jaden despertó por las chicas que lo levantaron.

– bueno Jeid kun llámeme.

– no a mi.

Jaden: tranquilas chicas.

Kori: Jaden!

Jaden: lo siento chicas ogro sama, digo mi padre me llama.

Kori: Jaden.

Jaden: padre.

Kori: Jaden, hoy casi me cuestas la ganancia, menos mal pude calmar a los empresarios de Loto.

Jaden: ya les he dicho, a mamá y a ti que no quiero fortuna solo una familia que me quiera, por mi no hay problema si mis hermanos se convierten en los herederos.

Kori: no puedes negarte el Kosaca corp, es tu legado.

Jaden: no me interesa.

Kori: ese no es el problema, el problema es que dejaste la escuela y eso me tiene muy molesto, a demás que no dejas las peleas puedes salir seria mente lastimado eso me tiene muy preocupado hijo.

Jaden: hmp. Pronuncio mientras desviaba la mirada.

Kori: nada de hmp, y mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

Jaden: ¿Qué quieres?

Kori: desde ahora tu padrino Miroku será tu mentor, el te enseñara lo necesario para que seas un empresario exitoso.

Jaden: no que no me forzarías a nada.

Kori: pero en vista de que no deseas madurar, lo hare para poder brindarte un futuro de bien.

Jaden: no lo creo.

Kori: a demás que te prohibiré las peleas, por que tienes muy descuidada a tu prometida Lucie.

Jaden: debes estar bromeando, no me casare con esa chica caprichosa que nomas sabe mandar, ella es una atenida.

Kori: lo haras y es mi ultima palabra. Dijo levantando la voz.

Jaden: no estas hablando… estas gritando.

Kori: no me levantes la voz, afuera podre ser tu padre pero aquí soy tu jefe. Volvió a levantar la voz.

Jaden: esta bien… renuncio. Dijo sereno.

Kori: ¿que?

Jaden: renuncio, renuncio a tu compañía, tu fortuna, tus compromisos y tu familia.

Kori: eres un Kosaka, no puedes hacer eso.

Jaden: evita que lo haga. Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Ya afuera de la compañía.

Kuro: Jeid kun no crees que exageraste.

Jaden: no lo creo kuro chan lo bueno es que ahora podre estar solo y cuidarme solo.

Kuro: bueno, sabes que me tienes a mi para cuidarte.

Jaden: gracias Kuro chan.

Volviendo con Naruto

Este estaba muy pensativo en su ahora casa del complejo donde vivía con los Tamers, Hitomi, Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi y Kurenai, bueno Anko no quería salir de ahí con la escusa de dejar sola a su mejor amiga con ciclopes pervertidos que no saben de los cuidados de una mujer embarazada, pero aun así iba a trabajar a It lo cual era su pasión, poco a poco se convirtió en parte de la familia.

Henri: Naruto, Rika te busca y no parece muy contenta. Dijo sumamente preocupado.

Naruto: oh chicos... son ustedes. Dijo muy pensativo.

Takato: ¿te pasa algo amigo?

Naruto: bueno pues. Asi procede a explicarle la situación.

Terriermon: momantai.

Henri: si Azulongmon dice la verdad, debemos estar atentos.

Naruto: dijo que mi Digivice, me avisaría cuando uno de ellos este cerca.

Takato: no te preocupes amigo todos estamos aquí todos ayudaremos a encontrarlo.

Henri: viejo, Takato tiene razón encontraremos a los demás.

Naruto: gracias chicos.

– NARUTO!

Naruto: diablos olvide que Rika chan me buscaba.

Henri: ¿y esta vez que hiciste?

– NARUTO!

Takato: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ese es el problema no lo recuerdo. Dijo muy asustado.

Rika: aquí estas. Dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

Naruto: hola Rika chan, ¿te había dicho lo bonita que te vez cuando estas enojada? Jejeje.

Rika: eso no te salvara de lo que hiciste. Dijo zangoloteándolo.

Henri: nosotros vamos a.

Takato: buscar a Kakashi san. Dijo mientras los dejaban solos.

Rika: ¿por que lo hiciste?

Naruto: ¿quisiera saber que fue lo que hice? (dijo con los ojos en espiral)

Rika: ¿Por qué? ahora que yo estaba entrenando con tu madre dejaste que se sentaran contigo la voluptuosa ciega y la tabla rosada.

Naruto: ellas solo pasaban a saludar.

Rika: ¿por eso te despediste de ellas con un beso en las mejillas? (menciono seria mente furiosa)

Naruto: no te celes. Dijo con miedo.

Rika: no estoy celosa.

Naruto: vamos Rika chan. Dijo intentando tomarle de la mano pero le dio un manotazo.

Rika: no me toques.

Naruto: Rika chan vamos.

Rika: no.

Naruto: por favor.

Rika: no.

Naruto: por favor.

Rika: no.

Naruto: por favor.

Rika esta bien… sabes que no puedo enojarme mucho contigo.

Naruto: sabes te vez tensa, permíteme. Dijo acercándose a ella.

Rika: ¿pero que haces pervertido?, ¿por que me tocas?… wow Naruto eres … eres bueno.

Bien démosles un poco de privacidad a la joven pareja.

Mientras en la sala.

XXX: Kakashi!

Kakashi: ¿por que a mi?

Tsunade: por que tú la embarazaste. Dijo seria tomando una ¿tasa de té?

Hitomi: es obvio que se pongan así las mujeres preñadas ciclope sempai.

Anko: ve y atiende a mi mejor amiga ciclope. Dijo enojada la peli morada.

Kakashi: si Kurenai.

Kurenai: sabes tengo ganas de un pastel de moras.

Kakashi: si… iré por el.

Kurenai: sabes que, mejor unas costillas BBQ.

Kakashi: costillas bien.

Kurenai: no, no, no, no mejor pollo empanizado.

Kakashi: pollo.

Kurenai: no mejor un especial del Ichikarus, o tal vez dango.

Kakashi: Kurenai!

Kurenai: waaaaaaaaaaaaa Kakashi me grito. Empieza a llorar.

Kakashi: esto tiene que ser una broma.

Kurenai: co… como… sniff …pudis… sniff… pudiste yo solo te pedi algo. Decía llorando.

Anko: tranquila amiga Kakashi siempre ha sido una bestia.

Kakashi: perdóname Kurenai, pero es que estoy agotado por las misiones.

Kurenai: s…si … sinff sniff sniff

Kakashi: ¿aun tienes hambre?

Kurenai solo asentía, mientras Kakashi iba por la comida.

Kurenai: agrega unos vegetales al vapor por favor.

Kakashi: Kuernai!

Shizune: pobre Kakashi.

Hitomi: ¿y los niños?

Tsunade: Takato y Henri están practicando.

Shizune: ya tiene rato que no escucho a Rika gritar.

Kurenai: vayamos a ver donde esta mi Naru Kun. Dijo parándose la mujer embarazada con ayuda de Anko.

Tsunade: Kurenai, no deberías moverte tanto.

Hitomi: concuerdo contigo Tsunade.

Kurenai: tranquilas Kushina y Tsunade.

Tsunade: ¿Kushina?

Hitomi: ¿Kushina?

Kurenai: lo siento es que se parece tanto a sensei, Hitomi san.

Hitomi: gracias, la verdad es que si tengo cierto parecido con Kushina y al ser mujer imagino que tome uno que otro rasgo de ella.

Anko: donde estarán los gakis.

Renamon: Rika y Naruto sama están en el dojo. Dijo tranquila la zorra que hacia acto de aparición.

Tsunade: vayamos.

A 2 minutos dieron con el dojo había una espesa neblina que no dejaba ver nada solo se escuchaba la voz de los chicos.

Rika: cuidado Naruto duele.

Naruto: no aprietes tanto el cuerpo, me haces las cosas más difíciles.

Rika: ahora yo soy…au la de la culpa, es tu culpa por ser tan… brusco, me lastimas. Las voz de rika se escuchaba con dolor.

Naruto: es que es mi primera vez, no te preocupes con la practica disfrutaras mas, ahora suéltate un poco.

Rika: wow se nota el cambio, se… se siente, tan bien es tan grande que abarca mucho espacio en mi, me duele, pero me gusta tanto.

Cabe decir que las Kunoichi y Sanin estaban sumamente rojas por las imágenes que pasaban por su mente.

Shizune: (sonrojada) duele.

Tsunade: (sonrojada) apretar.

Kurenai: (sonrojada) brusco.

Hitomi: (sonrojada) primera vez.

Anko: Grande. Dijo muy emocionada.

Kurenai: es lo único que escuchaste verdad. Con una gota en la nunca.

Anko: Naaaruutoooo Kuuuuun. Dijo con voz melodiosa.

Kure/Hito/Tsu: aun lado pervertido es mi hijo.

Anko: si claro incestuosas, tu que dices Shizune… ¿Shizune?

Shizune estaba desmayada con un ligero hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz, mientras mostraba una sonrisa extraña.

Tsunade: ¿Shizune tu también?

Rika: ahh Naruto.

Tsunade: que puedo haber aprendido con Jiraya.

Rika: Naruto.

Kurenai: acaso.

Rika: tu si te sabes mover.

No vaso para que als kunoichi entraran en el dojo donde se apreciaba a rika en una camilla y Naruto dándole un ¿maseje?

Naruto: hola. Dijo al estilo Kakashi.

Kurenai: ¿Qué están asiendo?

Naruto: bueno Rika chan estaba algo estresada y le doy un masaje.

Shizune: p… pe… pero.

Naruto: me imagino que malentendieron las cosas.

Kurenai: ¿que fue eso de? duele, apretar, brusco, primera vez y grande. Dijo roja Kurenai.

Anko: enserio es grande Naruto sama.

Kurenai: atrás pervertida.

Rika: no les debemos explicaciones y salgan de aquí.

Naruto: tranquila Rika chan, yo lo explico.

Rika: no tienes que explicarles nada, no tenían por que meter las narices donde no las llaman.

Naruto: bueno es que s la primera vez… que le doy un masaje a una chica, rika chan me decía brusco por que le dolia cuando mi grande mano la masajeaba cuando tenia tenso el cuerpo.

Tsunade: lo sentimos. (pensando) debo dejar los libros de Jiraiya.

Kurenai: (pensando) no mas libros de Jiraiya en esta casa.

Anko: (pensando) es hijo del Yondaime por dios y por los rumores el Yondaime y Naruto tranen buen paquete.

Shizune: lo siento ototo chan.

Hitomi: bien chicas vámonos y dejemos a esta parejita de enamorados solos. Dijo llebandose a las mujeres de ahí.

Rika: que familia tan rara, no me digas que entendieron. En ese momento volteo a Naruto y tenia sangre en la Nariz.

Naruto: que paso Rika chan.

Rika: Baka! Que imaginabas Naruto pervertido!

Naruto: demonios, debo dejar los libros Kakashi otuo san.

Mientras con nuestro azabache amigo y su gata.

Jaden: bueno ahora que estamos lejos de la ciudad yo creo que deberíamos de acampar.

Kuro: me siento rara.

Jaden: ¿por que?

De pronto se abrió un campo de batalla el cual hizo que los arboles de alrededor se perdieran mandándolos a una habitación de varios colores,

XXX: Kosaka Jaden.

Jaden: ¿quien anda ahí?

Kuro: no puedo creerlo. Dijo arrodillándose.

XXX: no es necesario pequeña.

Kuro: es bastante necesario Azulongmon sama.

Azulongmon: Kosaka Jaden tu destino en este lugar no es latente, debes irte al universo Shinobi, ahí es donde tu destino debe cumplirse, te concederé la habilidad del Chakra , junto la afinidad al elemento Hielo y tu compañera Black gatomon ira contigo. Dichas palabras hicieron que el pequeño aparato cuadrado se volviera grande y de color negro. (digivice estilo digimon 02)

Jaden: aceptare siempre y cuando me saques de aquí.

Azulongmon: hecho. Dichas palabras envolvieron a ambos en un pilar de luz que los cegó trasportándolos.

- ¿Oye estas bien?

Jaden: a ¿que? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Kuro chan? '

- wowowow tranquilo chico, tu black gatomon esta por haya siendo atendida por Vmon.

Jaden: ¿quien eres? (dijo observando al chico rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos azules, este vestia una camiseta negra y una chaqueta blanca, con unos pantalones ninja negros y unas botas ninja, en su brazo derecho una banda con una placa de metal.)

Roxas: mi nombre es Roxas Strife, soy un Chunin de la aldea escondida de las hojas.

Jaden: Jaden Kosaka y mi compañera a la que llamas black gatomon yo la llamo Kuro chan.

Roxas: un gusto. Estiro la mano en forma de aludo mientras miraba al azabache indeciso de si estrechaba o no su mano, hasta que la acepto. ¿Eres muy desconfiado eh?

Jaden: no eh tenido muy buenos tratos con la gente, que digamos, solo con Kuro chan.

Roxas: bueno veo que no te puedo dejar aquí, vamos a mi aldea, yo iba de regreso para entregar un informe, si quieres tu y Kuro pueden quedarse en mi casa.

Jaden: ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Roxas: ¿bueno siempre vivi solo desde que el Kyubi ataco?

Jaden: ¿Kyubi?

Roxas: ¿no conoces la historia del Kyubi?, ¿pues que vives bajo rocas o que?

Jaden: es que… vengo de muy lejos.

Roxas: bueno no es una historia que me guste contar mucho por que en ella perdi a mi familia, pero encontré estas espadas que me han ayudado bastante, pero bueno solo espero que podamos ser amigos.

Jaden: … claro. Dijo serio.

Roxas bien pues caminemos.

Mientras con Naruto.

El dispositivo de Naruto no dejaba de dar pitidos.

Naruto: (pensando) ha esto se abra referido.

B. relemon: vamos Naruto sama.

Kiimon: vamos.

Naruto salió corriendo por las calles en búsqueda de eso que hacia sonar su digivice, en dicha búsqueda se le unieron Henri, Takato Rika e Ino que se colo por que miro al rubio pasar frente a la florería, lo cual no agrado a Rika.

Naruto: esperen.

Ino: ¿que pasa Naruto kun?

Rika: Naruto.

Naruto: lo se Rika chan.

B. Relemon: no gusta esta sensación.

Renamon: Rika 2 digimon aparecieron, pero no siento maldad en ellos.

Naruto: Rena chan.

Renamon se sonrojo y se acerco al rubio.

Renamon: si Naruto sama.

Naruto: guíanos.

Renamon: a la orden. Dijo conrriendo.

Los demás continuaron siguiendo a la zorra.

Mientras en a entrada.

Roxas: y entonces fue como ataco el zorro de las nueve colas.

Vmon: pero no importa cuan fuerte sean los oponentes nosotros siempre ganaremos, no es asi Roxas. Dijo el pequeño dinosaurito azul.

Kuro: eres muy presumido. Dijo la gata en el hombro de Jaden.

Jaden: Kuro chan no empieces.

Vmon: eres linda pero te podría ganar fácilmente gatita.

Kuro: (furiosa y con vena punsante) ¿como me llamaste?

Vmon: gatita.

Kuro: ahora si sacaste boleto hijo de Barney. Dijo mientras Jaden la tenia agarrada con la mano mientras pataleaba.

Roxas: Vmon no la molestes.

Jaden: ¿y tu cálmate Kuro chan?

Kuro: solo que se mantega alejado de mi.

Roxas: bien hemos llegado a la aldea escondida entre las….

–zzz mggg zzzz

Roxas: no puede ser Izumo sensei, Kotetsu sensei. Grito el Chunin molesto al ver a sus sensei dormidos.

Izumo: no molestes Roxas chan y vete a jugar.

Roxas: despierten par de holgazanes.

Kotetsu: Roxas, no molestes.

Roxas: querrán que le diga a Lady Tsunade como son nuestros guardias.

Izumo: no claro que no Roxas chan.

Roxas: bueno ire con Hokage sama, y el es mi amigo Jaden se quedara con migo un tiempo.

Kotetsu: Kosaka Jaden, bien pasen.

Roxas: bien, Vamos Jeid.

Jaden: claro. Pero en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar un pitido, en sus bolsillos Jaden saco su digivice negro y Roxas uno parecido en color azul, (obvio no color de los digimon)

Roxas: ¿que demonios? Nunca había pasado.

Jaden: a mi tampoco.

Kuro: Jeid kun se acercan unos digimon. Dijo con las pupilas rasgadas.

Vmon: Roxas, digimon y muy fuertes por lo menos detecto 5.

Roxas: por que a mitad de la aldea, espera ¿Naruto sempai volvió?

Naruto: ¿Roxas? Enano como has estado.

Roxas: pues bien Naruto sempai.

Renamon: Rika, Naruto ellos… tiene camaradas.

Naruto: ustedes… ustedes son los elegidos. Dijo viendo a la felina de pelaje negro y al dinosaurio azul.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento a verme atrasado tanto pero… eh tenido muchos problemas familiar, y lo único que podía hacer era sumergirme en videojuegos o quedarme con mis amigos para que el rato amargo desapareciera prometo actualizar mis fics nos leemos.


	13. Nuevos Aliados II

Kachorro: Bueno se que me eh atrasado pero aquí esta el nuevo cap presentando a 4 personajes de los nuevos elegidos y un pequeño detallito que se me olvido poner todos los amigos de equipo de Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru tienen 15 años, el equipo de Lee todos tienen 16 años, los Tamers al haber entrado a la dimensión de Naruto tomaron la misma edad que los grupos anteriores así como Naruto se volvió mas niño al entrar a la dimensión de los tamer, por que ni yo mismo lo se solo se que Azulongmon lo explicara mas adelante.

Eri: nya Kachorrito solo quiere, tener que dar menos explicaciones.

Eve: nya no lo molestes Eri, de por si el pobre esta casi seco de ideas intentando mantener 10 fics en emisión.

Kachorro: am no me ayuden luego creerán que… va hagan lo que quieran de todas maneras no me hacen caso.

Eri/Eve: ¡Trio! –grita emocionadas.

Kachorro: si hagan su… ¿que?

Eri: disfruten el cap de Kitsune love.

Eve: mientras nosotras nos divertimos

Eri/Eve: adiosito.

Cap. 12 Nuevos aliados parte II

Roxas: Naruto sempai. –Exclamo con emoción y respeto el joven castaño-

Naruto: ¿como has estado enano?

Roxas: de misión en misión, Pero supe que desapareció un tiempo ¿que paso?

Naruto: historia larga –observando a Jaden- ¿Oye quien es tu amigo?

Jaden: me llamo Jaden.

Naruto: ¿también tienen camaradas?

Kuro: ¿pues nos estas viendo no?

B. relemon: hola.

Kiimon: hola linda.

Kuro: solo son unos críos.

Kiimon: ya veras que cuando este en mi etapa de campeón no dirás lo mismo lindura.

Kuro: no me interesan los digimon, solo me interesa Jaden Kun.

Jaden se puso un poco rojo ya que Kuro le lamia el rostro.

Naruto: bien eso es mucha información, ¿eso creo? Dejemos eso y vengan con nosotros, los pondremos al tanto de la situación.

Jaden: ¿ustedes también son Tamers?

Rika: ¿por que me pareces conocido?

Henri: ¿lo conoces Rika?

Naruto: no podemos tratar este tema aquí, estamos llamado demasiado la atención, vámonos.

Con dichas palabras todos siguieron a Naruto y con todos me refiero a los novatos 11 (Sasuke esta bajo custodia) junto con Jaden solo siguió a Roxas, aparte no tenia a donde ir asi que los dos Tamers siguieron a al grupo de Naruto, hasta que llegaron a una mansión.

Tsunade: ¿Roxas?

Roxas: oh Tsunade –sama –dijo reverenciando-

Tsunade: pero mírate chico, pareces todo un hombre… la ultima vez que te vi estabas mas pequeño que Konohamaru.

Roxas: jejeje lo que pasa es que tenia 7 años jejeje.

Tsunade: si podría ser eso –dijo con una gota en su nuca-

Shizune: por cierto, Roxas ¿quien es tu amigo?

Jaden: mi nombre es Jaden Kosaka – dijo tomando la mano de Shizune y plantado un beso en ella, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, mientras los equipos las chicas de los novatos 12 les mandaban una mirada de muerte a sus compañeros-

Ino: vaya que galante –decía con emoción-

Tenten: el es todo un caballero.

Hinata: es lindo –pesando- no Hinata no, Hinata mala, Hinata mala solo le perteneces a Naruto Kun.

Sakura Inner: Cha! Es todo un príncipe, olvídate de Naruto y Sas…uke … y lígate a este mangazo.

Tsunade: pero que tenemos aquí, pareces todo un caballerito.

Jaden: -sonrojado- asi fui educado, mi bella dama.

Tsunade: eso es muy bueno, demuestra que aun hay gente educada.

Kiba: -frustrado- este gusano se esta pasando de listo.

Shikamaru: Problematico –dijo rascando su sien-

Shino: a mi persona, no le parece extraño el comportamiento de Jaden san, ya que una persona debe actuar tal y como es criado para mostrar sus valores morales enseñados por sus padres.

Jaden: …

Naruto: bueno… Rika chan, Takato, Henri, Roxas y Jaden síganme tenemos cosas que hablar.

Kiba: hey Naruto, si nosotros también vinimos.

Ino: no puedes dejarnos aquí Naruto kun.

Naruto: lo siento chicos, pero esto es extremadamente importante y tiene que ver con los Digimon… regreso en un momento siéntanse como en su casa.

Sakura: Naruto, no puedes dejarnos aquí.

Hitomi: lo siento Haruno, pero Naru chan fue muy claro, ahora relájense y espérenlo o váyanse.

En kumo podemos apreciar un gran escenario y se podría decir que es otro concurso de Rap entre Killer Bee y sus nuevos alumnos.

Bee: muy bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer.

X: como diga sensei.

Insértese música de fondo principe de Bel Air

Bee: en kumo yo… naci y crecí, con mis gafas para el sol, cantando rimas feliz… viviendo tranquilo entrenando con A, pateando traseros de idiotas renegados, corriendo por los bosques una vez me encontré, a un idiota castaño, que después levante… y al llegara a la aldea en la pared termine, Samui alterada y molesta me dijo… acaso eres idiota lo podrías lastimar, después, llegamos con A el cual estaba dormido lo levante rapeando y termine golpeado, pero es no me importa pues ya estoy aquí, cantado para ustedes lo que quería decir…

A: ERES UN IDIOTA!

Xxx: bueno mi turno que le parece una batalla de rap sensei.

Bee: claro broothercito –dijo moviendo sus manos con ritmo-

Xxx: yo… yo –moviendo las manos-

Bee: Jinchuriki del Hachibi soy, con brazos enormes como dos leones, rapeo dia y noche molestado a… A, a mis estudiantes y los idiotas, no se de donde vengas, pero dejame te digo que, si te metes con migo ahorita mismo, moriras derretido en el piso.

Espectadores: uuuuuuuuuu.

Xxx: tu crees, que tus amenzas me asustan a mi, lárgate de aquí pues tu me haces reir, te llamas a ti, el mejor shinobi, pero no mas que un idiota torpe.

Espectadores: uuuuuuu.

Bee: insultado mi estilo no ganaras, estaca de mierda que no da pa mas, las mujeres te huyen… pues no tienes estilo, o lo olvidaba, solo eres un pervertido.

Espectadores: eso calienta!

Xxx: pervertido yo, no me compares contigo… sueñas con la Hokage y no es nada bonito, vejestorio será mejor que te muevas despacio, no vaya a ser que te fractures y luego debamos llevarte a otro lado.

Samui: ya paren par de idiotas –grito la hermosa rubia mientras masacraba a los dos raperos-

A: sin duda si cualquier aldea se entera de esto seremos el hazme reír –comento avergonzado- desde ahora los no habara mas conciertos de rap.

Bee/Xxx: pero brother!

A: dije no mas conciertos.

XxX: deberías de obedecer a Raikage –sama, Erick.

Erick: nah no pasa nada Agumon, luego Bee sensei y yo volveremos a rapear y estoy determinado a conquistar a samui –chan.

Agumon: solo espero que no termines muy lastimado aquí.

Erick: jejeje igual yo.

Mientras en Suna.

Podemos apreciar a un pelirrojo mirar por su ventana mientras una pequeña peliblanca dormía acostada en el sofá de su oficina.

Xxx: oye Gaara, ya tengo lo que me pediste, para la pequeña Yuu –menciono una linda rubia con un gran abanico en su espalda-

Gaara: gracias Temari, ahora solo necesitamos contactar a la persona de Konoha que vino a buscar Yuu.

Temari: ¿que planes hacer con ella?

Gaara: …

Temari: ¿Gaara?

Gaara: la tendre bajo mi cuidado y protección.

Temari: ¿por cierto donde esta su amigo?

Gaara: Ravemon esta en el Techo haciendo vigilancia.

Yuu: uhh, donde… ¿donde estoy? –Pregunto la pequeña peli plateada-

Gaara: parece que ya despertaste pequeña.

Yuu: Gaara –sama, que vergüenza me quede dormida – exclamo la pequeña ruborizada-

Temari: no te preocupes Yuu –chan ya que aun eres pequeña y necesitas descanzar –dijo amigable la rubia de ojos acua marina-

Yuu: ¿Dónde esta Rave kun?

En eso una silueta con alas antropormorfica con alas de ave color negro descendió.

Ravemon: aquí estoy Yuu –se anuncio el ser alado-

Yuu: gracias, no me gusta sentirme lejos de ti.

Gaara: bueno Yuu será mejor que vayas a casa hoy entrenaron muy duro y debes descansar.

Volviendo a Konoha.

Jaden: asi fue como decidi aceptar mi destino, junto a Kuro chan.

Terriermon: a mi parecer tu padre solo quiere tenerte cautivo.

Henir: Terriermon –reprendió con voz molesta.

Jaden: no te preocupes Henri, mi padre siempre ah sido un ogro.

Rika: bueno, lo importante ahora será encontrar a los demás.

Naruto: en eso Rika -chan tiene razón.

Kuro: bueno Jaden –kun ¿Qué haremos?

Naruto: puedes quedarte aquí Jaden, no será problema por que mi casa es grande.

Jaden: no lo se Naruto –san ¿Por qué? Aun no les tengo la suficiente confianza y…

Kuro: vamos Jaden kun, rompe tu código solo esta vez, hazlo por tu querida gatita ¿si? –dijo poniendo unos ojos enormes-

Jaden: bien Kuro chan, espero no ser una molestia Naruto –san.

Naruto: ninguna amigo.

Takato: bueno Naruto creo que tus amigos ya esperaron mucho no crees.

Naruto: es verdad me había olvidado de los otros.

Rika: no tienes remedio.

Roxas: por lo que veo sempai, se consiguió una novia muy bonita.

Con esto ambos Tamers se sonrojaron

Kuro: por cierto, por que Naruto –san me prestaría su Digivice.

Naruto: ¿para que? –dijo pasándole su digivice a la gata-

Kuro: dice que sus digimon nacieron ya hace tiempo, bien esto solo es una pequeña ayuda –dijo tocado botones para que B. Relemon y Kimon aparecieran en otras formas.

Xxx: que te paso Kiimon, pareces un Impmon.

Impmon: y tu pareces un Renamon en negro -comento el ser de piel morada-

Naruto: ¿chicos?

B. Renamon: Naruto sama, ahora soy un black Renamon estoy a sus servicios.

Impmon: ni crecido dejas de ser un mandilón.

B. Renamon: y tu eres un idiota sin escrúpulos.

Impmon: ¿a quien le dices idiota?

B. Renamon: y tu mandilón – decían pegando sus rostros muy molestos mientras les saltaba una vena en la frente.

Naruto: ya cálmense chicos.

Kuro: bueno Naruto –san, aquí tiene –menciona la gata entregándole el dispositivo-

En eso una linda pelinegra con 4 meses de embarazo entra a la habitación.

Kurenai: Naru chan, tus amigos te esperan en la sala.

Naruto: gracias Kurenai Ka san.

Kurenai: Roxas, hace mucho que no te miraba ¿volviste hace poco?

Roxas: si Kurenai san, pero veo que no ah perdido el tiempo ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?

Kurenai: Kakashi Hatake.

Roxas: ¿en serio? Pero yo pensé que uste estaría con Asuma sensei.

Kurenai: lo intentamos pero, para el era mucho mas importante su adicción al Tabaco que estar con migo y cuando estaba con migo no dejaba de fumar sabiendo que me desagradaba bastante.

Roxas: lo entiendo.

En eso Kurenai enfoca su vista en el pelinegro extravagante del grupo nuevo de Naruto.

Kurenai: mucho gusto soy la ka san de Naruto, mi nombre es Kurenai, ¿como te llamas?

Jaden: mi nombre es Jaden, Kosaka Jaden –dijo tomando la palma de Kurenai y plantando un beso en ella-

Kurenai: vaya eres muy educado, eso no es muy visto ahora… sabes tal vez les puedas enseñar modales a mi Naru -chan y a Kakashi -kun.

Naruto: eso no será necesario verdad Jaden.

Jaden: jeje –rio un poco nervioso-

Kurenai: vaya pero que gatita tan linda, dijo tomando a Kuro y acariciándola.

Kuro: ¿Qué? Espera no soy una… -volviéndose dócil- manos suaves –y con esto Kuro comenzó a ronronear-

Kurenai: que gatita tan linda.

Kuro: esta humana me gusta Jaden kun.

Jaden: si eh esta bien –contesto con una gota en su nuca-

Naruto: bueno chicos, son libres de pasear por la mansión, ya después te dare tu habitación Jaden.

Jaden: gracias.

En ese instante todos se fueron a la sala donde esperaban el resto de los genin.

Sakura: bien Naruto kun ahora que saliste de tu reunión, podemos pasar la tarde juntos, tu sabes como en los viejos tiempos… pero ahora sin Bakasuke.

Con esto Rika comenzaba a desprender un aura homicida dirigida a la pelirosada.

Ino: alejate de el Sakura, que no ves que a Naruto le interesan las chicas con mas curvas, y no con frentes enormes.

Hinata: -pensando- a Naruto kun le gustan las chicas, con cuerpos lindos –poninendose roja- me pregunto si.

Naruto: Sakura, no puedo aceptar salir contigo.

Ino: ja.

Sakura: -pensando- donde quedo el chan que siempre agregaba en mi nombre… ya se esa pelos de zanahoria se lo llevo.

Naruto: contigo tampoco Ino.

Sakura: jaja, Naruto kun te descarto Ino puerca.

Ino: estas celosa de mi belleza Natural –dijo con una pose sexy que sonrojo un poco al tamer pelinegro-

En eso Rika se aleja un poco y se acerca a Jaden el cual estaba en una esquina de la casa sentado con la expresión pensativa mientras Kuro estaba acostada en sus piernas.

Rika: hace mucho que no, nos mirábamos.

Jaden: lo se, no desde que te ayudamos Kuro chan y yo.

Rika: de no haber sido por ustedes, nunca hubiera podido encontrar a mis amigos y regresar a Shinjuku.

Jaden: no te preocupes.

Rika: como es que regresaron, si tu rechazaste mi oferta de seguirnos en el arca.

Jaden: digamos que el Delipa, tenia sus ventajas, después de unos minutos que te fuiste decidi seguirte, pero un grupo de phantomon.

Rika: pero esa no fue la única vez que nos vimos.

Jaden: lo se, aun sigo molesto con mis padres por querer comprometernos.

Rika: huy –molesta- idiota –dándole un golpe en el brazo-

Jaden: au tranquila, lo decía por que la chica que yo escoja será por que la conozco y la quiero, a ti no te conocía Rika.

Rika: como si yo hubiera estado de acuerdo con el estúpido arreglo de todas maneras, aunque eres mejor que el estúpido de Akiyama.

Jaden: jejeje no has cambiado, sigues odiándolo jaja.

Rika: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Jaden: perdóname, pero bueno… me parece genial que encontraste a alguien que te quiere en verdad.

Rika: Naruto es alguien único.

Jaden: eso lo pude notar.

Rika: deberías dejar esa actitud que tienes.

Jaden: mira quien habla, la señorita sociable.

Rika: tienes razón, en eso si nos parecemos mucho.

Kuro: ya hagan lo que vayan a hacer y dejen dormir.

Rika: por lo que veo tu digimon sigue siendo igual.

Jaden: si no fuera asi, no la quisiera tanto.

Rika: bueno, debo ir con Naruto antes de que aquellas lo masacren.

Naruto: chicas ya clámense.

Hinata: no Naruto kun, yo ya estoy cansada… y no permitiré que una intrusa me quite lo que es mio.

Rika: y que se supone que es tuyo.

Hinata: Naruto kun es mio, yo siempre lo apoye en todo y de un momento a otro desaparece un tiempo para regresar con una… con una zorra.

Naruto: -molesto- Hinata, te agradecería que no llamaras a Rika chan así de nuevo.

Hinata: me voy de aquí, y Naruto kun tu seras mio.

Continuara…


End file.
